The Fall of MegaMan
by MegaPsycho
Summary: The beginning of a vast story, This first saga deals with the end of the MegaMan classic era. The decision of a whimsical being will have irrecoverably change the fate of Earth forever. Last chapter is up/Now complete!
1. Prologue

note to those who were reading this story before: I am reviving this story, and cleaning it up a bit. Over the next two or three days, approximately 20 chapters will be posted.

Disclaimer: All characters in this story, save for filler characters and Officer Dale, are owned by Capcom.

Most events follow Mega Man series game cannon, though a few events have been deliberately changed.

Hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to leave me any comments/reviews of any sort, good bad or otherwise, especially if anything is seriously wrong or lacking.

Note: Parts of this story may (and probably will) contain profanity, violence, and somewhat disturbing themes.

Also, during this chapter, the version of Mega Man seen in visions of the past will be reffered to as Mega Man(1)

-----------

Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man

Prologue: The beginning of darkness

-----------

In the late 20th century, there were two world-renowned scientists known as Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. Once upon a time, they worked hand in hand, to create semi-sentient beings known as robots, humanoid machines with the ability to think and act independantly. These two created a variety of robots. The first was a prototype, appropriately named Proto Man. However, this robot had an extreme sense of independence and escaped before we was complete.

However, Wily and Light learned much from their time building this prototype, and began construction of ten new robots. Among them were Mega Man, a robot designed to be a lab assistant, Roll, a robot designed to be more or less a maid, and eight other robots made for various uses, mostly industrial. These eight robots were referred to as robot masters. However, while Light won award after award and received recognition, Wily had gone largely ignored by the world. This caused great jealousy, hatred, and madness to stir within his mind and soul.

Wily then decided to reprogram and take possession of the eight robot masters, ignoring Mega Man and Roll. Wily had great plans to exact revenge and take control of the world. Mega Man, seeing what Wily was doing, asked Light to reconfigure him to be a battle robot, to stop Wily's mad plans. Light agreed. Mega Man eventually defeated Wily.

Time and time again, Wily escaped the clutches of the law and the police, and constantly came up with new schemes. Everytime however, Mega Man rose against him, and Wily never truly suceeded.

However, things were about to change. The decision of one whimsical being would irrevocably change the fate Earth forever...

---

"Why did I agree to this again?" asked the little blue robot, known the world over as Mega Man.

"Less talking, more fighting!"

Protoman, Mega Man's older "brother" was another robot, with a silver and red paint job, and a visor that obscures his eyes. He had challenged Mega Man to a sparring duel, as it had been awhile since either of them had any real villains to fight, and did not want Mega to get rusty.

"But this doesn't feel right, you can't expect me to go at you full strength! And besides, you have a lot of nerve suddenly showing up out of the blue after going incognito for several months."

"If you don't want to get seriously damaged, you better, because I'm going at you with everything I got!"

The blue bomber managed to avoid several energy blasts from his brother's arm cannon, but wasn't firing back.

"Cmon, fight back you wimp!" Proto Man exclaimed rather loudly.

Suddenly, to Mega Man's shock, Protoman did a mad dash and was at point-blank range. But instead of firing a buster-shot made for close range, Mega simply tried to block with his left arm. But he was way too slow.

"Eat this!"

Protoman quickly swung his arm into a punch, which he thrust upwards and caught his younger brother under the chin. Protoman's strength caused lift, making Mega fly up and back into the air, and he landed on his back with a loud thud.

"Well, crap, he's unconscious. Time to drag him back to Dr. Light's lab."

--

Mega Man: "What? Where am I?"

Mega began to look around, only to see darkness. Then all of a sudden, the darkness swirled with a mixture of light, forming an image, sort of like a real-time holographic movie.

Mega Man: "What is this? This can't be... this is the past... what is going on here?"

What appeared before Mega Man is a memory of a couple of years ago. Mega had just felled a large machine, piloted by the one and only Dr. Wily, a mad scientist hell-bent on world domination. A dark voice begins to speak to Mega Man.

Unknown voice: "What do you see little robot?"

Mega Man: "This, this is one of many times I defeated Dr. Wily. Must be. But who are you?"

Unknown Voice: "Ill answer that soon enough."

Unknown Voice: "You see one of the many times you have defeated this Wily fellow. But tell me, what is different about this event in particular?"

Mega Man: "I... don't know..."

Unknown Voice: "Then simply watch"

The monstrous machine Dr. Wily was piloting moaned and came to a complete stop. Dr. Wily then steps out, and is on his knee's, asking for forgiveness.

Dr. Wily: "Ok, I give up. Sorry about all the trouble. I'll go quietly..."

The Mega Man of the past, the one of his memories, replies.

Mega Man(1): "I don't trust you, Wily! I'm gonna do what I should have done years ago!!"

Dr. Wily: "You forget, Mega Man. Robots cannot harm humans..."

Mega Man(1): "I am more than a Robot!! Die Wily!!"

The vision freezes,and the voice speaks again.

Unknown Voice: "You had an incredible desire to end his life, the life of someone truly evil, someone who only wants to hurt others, control others, and please himself."

The vision continues to play. It appears that Mega Man is about to end Dr. Wily's life when the ceiling begins to collapse and a steal beam falls on the defeated villain. Just then, a robotic dog named Treble rescues Wily, then the dog's master, Bass, appears. This robot, a bit taller than Mega, painted mostly black and has a jewel in his upper chest and forehead.

Bass: "Too late Mega Man, he who hesitates is lost! We shall return."

The vision freezes again, and the voice continues to speak.

Unknown Voice: "This robot is half right. You most certainly hesitated, and it cost you. But it's not just that. Even if these turn events didn't happen, you really would not have been able to bring yourself to end his life, could you? Despite all that he has done to cause pain and suffering in this world."

Mega Man: "..."

Mega Man: "Your right... I know this to be true.. but why... why couldn't I?"

Unknown voice: "Isn't that obvious? It is that bit of programming built into your BIOS, the one that prevents you from seriously wounding or killing any human being, regardless of circumstances. I believe it is commonly referred to as the 3 laws of robotics, or some such silly thing."

Unknown Voice: "But tell me, if you could change all of that, if you could have free will, what would you do with it? Would you end Dr. Wily's life?"

Mega Man: "What? That... that was just anger, I cant let myself succumb to such things. And even if I believed that to be right... I cant, as you said, it is built into my BIOS, I cant harm any human being, not even Wily."

Mega Man: "Wait, who the fuck are you? Why do you care about any of this? And why are you pervading my dreams?"

Unknown Voice: "Hmm... did you just use a profanity? Didn't your creator, this, "Dr. Light" specifically program you not to use such foul words, no matter how much you wanna use them?"

Mega Man: "Wait.. your right... what did you do to me? ANSWER ME!"

Unknown Voice: "I think I will answer several of your questions at once"

The world of Mega Man's dream rapidly changed, showing a different image. Here, it showed Mega Man lying on the ground, unconscious, with a large robot from outer space named Duo, along with Protoman, standing over him, looking down on Mega Man.

Unknown Voice: "Do you know what's going on here?"

Mega Man: "This... this was after I defeated Wily, when he was trying to use that Evil Energy from outer space, but he failed non-the-less. But what's going on here? My internal memory has no records of what happened while I was unconscious."

Unknown Voice: "Quite simply, Protoman rescued you from certain death, and as you can now see, the large one is removing the evil energy from you. But, watch closely."

Duo shattered the evil energy he had gathered from Mega Man into nothingness. But, from the energy, at the last moment, a very small glimmer of green energy fell back into Mega Man's head, easily passing through his helmet.

Mega Man: "What the hell is that? That's you, isn't it? GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Unknown Voice: "Yep, thats me. And do not worry, ill be dead soon anyway."

Unknown Voice: "And I most certainly did something to you alright. Put simply, I have modified your BIOS, in that you can now bypass pretty much any system or programming you choose, thereby giving you free will."

Mega Man: "You what? I'm not supposed to do that. Robots are not supposed to have free will. Change me back!"

Unknown Voice: "No, I will not. I bet you are worried that with free will, you might do something evil or terrible. And that is exactly what I am interested in. Unfortunately, I wont live to see if you continue with your purity or be corrupted. I made the mistake of attempting to hack into the robots known as Roll, Protoman, and Bass. It seems I tried to do too much at once. I doubt my attempt to change their BIOS as well even succeeded. And now I am going to die. Actually, it seems my time is..."

The Energy being choked, then disappeared with a flash, and Mega Man awoke on a table in Dr. Lights Lab.

"Ah, Mega Man your awake. You really took one hell of a blow during your sparring match with Protoman."

Dr. Light, Mega Man's creator, simply stood over him, watching for Mega's reactions. Dr. Light was shorter than the average man, was a bit round in his build, and had a white beard. Dr. Light had his left thumb and index finger playing with said beard.

Mega simply looked around with a groggy expression, trying to make sure he was back in reality now.

"Oh yeah, thats right, I was sparring with Proto. Where is he anyway?"

"Right here you little wimp! Damn, I cant believe you can go toe-to-toe with the best Wily's best robots yet you get knocked out by an uppercut. Well, I'm off now, laterz"

"Now you hold on Proto!"

Roll, Mega Man's "sister" walked in the room. She is slightly taller than Mega, wearing a pink dress, and her synthetic hair was in a ponytail. She had quite the angry look on her face.

"What do you want?" Proto replied, rather annoyed.

"Apologize to little brother, making fun of him after you used such a dirty tactic on him. And you know he hates fighting!"

Dr. Light was just laughing.

Protoman: "I will not, his wimp-like tendencies might get us killed one day. I am taking my leave now. Until next time."

Protoman does a 2-fingered wave with his index and middle fingers, then disappears in a flash.

"That rude, arrogant..." Roll was using much effort to control her anger.

"Roll calm down, Protoman will never change, and he was only trying to help Mega Man, right?" Said Dr. Light, trying to calm Roll.

"I guess... Hey Mega Man, come on quit moping around already. You weren't beat that badly!"

"Huh, sorry I felt distracted for a second. I must still be out of it. I'm gonna go lie down and regenerate."

"Huh, thats strange... you alright Mega?" remarked Roll, worried about Mega.

Dr Light merely shook his head.

"He probably just needs more time to recuperate. Let him rest. Besides little lady, you still have chores you have not finished yet."

"Oh fine."

Mega Man lays down on a special regeneration table in another room in Light's Lab. 

Mega Man began to ponder various thoughts.

"I wonder... maybe now... I can change for the better, or maybe I shouldn't. Ill have to think about that..."

-----  
End of Prologue


	2. 1: Wily's Ambitions of Grandeur

Editors note: These first few chapters may seem kinda boring, but they are a necessary setup for things to come.

-----------

Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man

Chapter 1: Wily's Ambitions of Grandeur

-----------

Dr. Wily is in his lab, talking to himself.

"This is so damn frustrating! My plans, my plans to rule this world have been put on indefinite hold until I figure out how to remove that little blue scrap pile!"

"But the question is, why, and how, is that little freak always stopping me? The robots I send to destroy him always have superior firepower, always have superior armor, yet they are all crushed. Even Bass, with an energy output no robot in this world can match, has failed."

"Even the copy of Mega I obtained from the future proved futile. WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Dr. Wily, ever so frustrated by his constant failures, was banging his head on a desk. A small trickle of blood starts to run down his forehead.

"He even seems to be evolving somehow. He was actually going to kill me!"

A series of ideas and inspirations suddenly flashed before Wily's eyes, and he got a rather big smile on his face.

"That's it! I simply need to make a robot with the potential to evolve and become stronger, but also created with both a mind and body that far exceeds anything currently made. But for this to happen, Ill need to continue my research and get back to project Zero. Also, while Light is inferior in terms of physical construction, he seems to have me beat in the A.I. department. Ill have to come up with a way to steal his programming research."

Bass walks in the room, not entirely comprehending what Wily is talking about.

"Yo Wily, while I don't get most of what your saying, I doubt stealing Light's research is going to help anything."

"What was that you worthless failure?"

"Awhile back, I was in Light's lab, and before I trashed the place, I managed to steal a rather large amount of data. I read notes for Mega's A.I., thinking maybe I could find why he always wins in the end. But really, it seems Mega's brain, it is entirely a fluke."

"You never told me you kept anything from Light's Lab!"

"Huh, it never occurred to me to tell you. Here, this disc has everything I could gather."

Dr. Wily seemed rather speechless. He snatched the disc and popped it in the nearest terminal in his lab. Wily spent hours reviewing the data, and his eyes as large as dinner plates, never blinking.

"Well ill be damned. This doesn't solve the A.I. programming issue, but it most certainly fills in most of the blanks regarding neural connections, allowing for hyper-fast response time between the brain and the body. If only Light knew anything about firepower or armor construction, he could certainly build one frightening beast..."

And then another idea popped right in Wily's mind. At this point he had the biggest, most evil smile one would ever see. He started giggling, which then erupted into a most horrible laughter. It actually made Bass quiver, something he didn't know was possible.

Bass: (thinking to himself) "This man, I finally realize, he is truly the worst thing to ever come into this world. He doesn't care about strength, merely control. I may have to put an end to him myself some day."

Then a weird expression came over Bass's face, one that was completely unfamiliar to both Wily and Bass.

Bass begins muttering in a low voice to himself "What, where did that thought come from? That's different..."

"What was that? And what is with that odd look on your face?"

"N-nothing. I just was thinking how I wanna grind Mega Man into tiny blue specs of dust"

Which wasn't entirely false, that was also going through his mind, but at a highly abnormal rate. What he always felt was an empty anger, one that wanted to exact vengeance on Mega. But now, he felt something... passion? Hate? The desire to be by and far the greatest in the world... ambition... He felt he needed to crush everyone, Wily, Mega, Light, Protoman, all needed to be crushed beneath his feet... but how was he gonna accomplish that...

Wily gave a look of doubt about how Bass was acting and talking, but then quickly dismissed it as unimportant... and his head began to fill with thoughts of finally conquering the world...

"Oh Bass! I got a task coming up for you in about a month, so make sure you live that long, but first, I'm gonna go produce a few robots..."

Bass simply gave a look of surprise at the audacity of Wily's last statement. Wily raced to another section of his lab, and began construction on the first of nine robot's.

"I think I'll name you Purgatory Man..." Wily said with a voice that was a mixture of crazed and a tender fatherly thing.

Bass walks into the room where Wily is, and bellows a question rather loudly.

"What? You want me just twiddling my thumbs for the next month? You must be out of your warped little mind!"

"I didn't say you had to do nothing, I merely said don't die. If you want to try to put an end to Mega Man and Protoman on your own, that's fine, as long as you come back to me in good enough condition to be repaired. Speaking of which, there are some new upgrades for you and Treble, up in the main monitoring station, you will have to install them yourself since I am busy, but I think you will like your new toys. Now leave me in peace and do not bother me again unless it is important!"

"That delirious, rude little asshat..."

"I HEARD THAT! SHUT UP AND GET OUT!"

"Well, time to see if these new toys are of any use, and to have some fun..."

-----  
End of Chapter 1


	3. 2: Down time

-----------

Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man

Chapter 2: Down time

-----------

It was a surprisingly sunny day, and not a cloud could be found in the sky. Mega Man awoke from his hibernation, slowly got out of the regeneration table, and began self-diagnostics. All of his vital systems were nominal and had fully recovered. He then noticed that his buster converter circuit, the device that allowed to transform his arm into an energy cannon of sorts, was outright fried.

"Well, this sucks. Better have the doc fix that soon..."

Mega Man began to walk through the corridor's of Dr. Light's lab's, he was coming into the common area when he heard a conversation of the extremely loud variety between Roll and Dr. Light.

"What brought this on of all a sudden!?" asked Dr. Light rather loudly.

"Dr. Light, I really think I can be something more than a chore-person! I want to be like Mega and Proto! I want to be able to help people, not sit here and do nothing! Upgrade me to a fighter, like you did with Mega before! Please..." Roll replied.

"Absolutely not! It's already bad enough I have to worry about Mega Man getting hurt or destroyed on a regular basis, I am not putting you in that kind of danger as well. Not only that, but with you gone, who is gonna maintain my lab and home? I can't, I'm always so busy just with my research, along with you two's maintenance, and Rush's for that matter."

"You must be joking! That's your reasoning? I don't have to go out and fight Dr. Wily, but maybe I could just catch small criminal's, and maybe be an emergency backup in case were ever attacked while Mega is away, after all, he simply cannot be everywhere at once. And as for chores and such, what about Auto? That annoying green bucket only does occasional parts construction and maintenance when your not available to do it. Other than that, that worthless fool does nothing else around here. Make him do something useful!"

"Guess what Roll. The answer is still NO!"

Roll stormed out of the room past Mega, not even realizing he was there.

After she was way out of ear-shot, she began to mumble to herself.

"Why is Light acting like this? I just wanna be somebody useful, something more that chore lady. Hell, I'll show him, I can be just as good as Mega and Proto! Well that's an idea, maybe the green one can be useful after all..."

"I... just wanna make the world a better place for the humans, Mega cant do this alone, Proto only helps when it pleases him... I have to help..."

And then she stopped. She just came to the realization that she was contemplating disobeying Dr. Light, and planned on getting herself upgraded anyway. This has never happened before. She was wondering how she was capable of this all of a sudden. But no matter, she smiled at her newfound freedom. She thought "If only use this new ability for good, then its okay..."

Mega Man walked up to the good doctor, who had one of his own hands over his face out of sheer frustration. One of the veins on his forehead was throbbing.

"What on earth was that about?" asked Mega Man.

"Well, I know you heard most of that conversation..."

Mega looked embarrassed with a rather sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry Dr. Light, I didn't mean to eavesdrop... It's just I came here because my converter chip needs repairs."

Dr. Light cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, I know you would never do anything intentionally wrong, I programmed you after all. Anyways, Roll is just... she always had this strange mixture of shyness, kindness, and outright rage. But this is the first I have seen her quite like this though..."

"Well, maybe you could let her do small stuff.."

"Maybe you are right... but not right now... Oh and what were you saying about your converter chip?"

"The buster one... its fried..."

"Let me see..."

Dr. Light grabs hold on Mega's arm, flipping up a hidden panel, he found the chip and removed it.

"Whoa, talk about being literal here, the things literally burnt almost to a crisp.."

"Can you fix it?"

"Nope. It's gonna have to be replaced. I'll have to send you out in the city to the hardware and computer stores to pick up some parts. Here, take this list, it has everything I need to build you a new chip, and take these credits. You do still have public behavior and purchasing programs still installed right?"

Mega Man said with a smile: "Of course doctor."

"Oh and take your time. You don't have to be in any kind of a hurry coming home"

Mega Man: (with a puzzled look) "What?..."

"Mega, all these years, you have done the impossible and came close to destruction many times, all for the sake of humanity. Now Wily has gone into hiding, and there no major threats the police can't handle. Take a day off. I do remember putting subroutines in you allowing you to enjoy some of the simple things in life. Go out, have fun, mingle with people in the city, socialize. Maybe you will enjoy it. This is your day to take it easy. And this might be your only chance, seeing as how Proto wants you to be training so freaking much..."

"Oh Dr. Light! Thanks! But one thing..."

"Yes? What is it?"

"You think I can have the jet adapter for rush? PPPLLLLLEEEAASSSEE? I might not totally understand human fun, but I know I like flying with Rush. Pretty please?"

Dr. Light muses to himself

"He has to constantly be in life-threatening battles, yet he is not jaded at all. He still has, for the most part, the equivalent mentality of a child. I guess it would be wrong not to let a good boy have some fun..."

Dr. Light: (with a big smile on his face) "Alright Mega, here you go. Enjoy now."

"K, bye, see you later. Rush, activate!"

Rush, Mega Man's robotic dog, was lying down in a corner of the room. The dog is covered almost entirely in 2 coatings of red paint. Rush suddenly opens his eyes and is suddenly on all fours.

Rush: "Woof woof"

"Guess what Rush! Adapter time!"

A small compartment opened up on rush back where small cartridge adapters can be fitted in. Mega inserted the adapter, and the compartment automatically closed itself.

"Did it install alright little buddy?"

"Woof woof!"

"Alright, let's go!"

The two ran outside, then rush turned into a rocket alright. Mega got on his back and rode him like a surf board, and rocketed into the sky.

------

Meanwhile, Roll walked into the basement complex, and walked into Auto's workshop. Auto was sitting in a corner, looking like he was bored out of his mind. Auto was a rather large, round green robot. If he was human, fat would be the best descriptor here. He also had large, perfectly circular red eyes.

"Yo, Auto, I need something from you!"

"If your asking for parts for a battle upgrade, forget it! Dr. Light already told me what you've been pestering him about. Now if you will excuse me, I need to consume some more oil..."

Roll walks out and mutters to herself "This just isn't my day! Shit! ARG!..."

------

End of Chapter 2


	4. 3: Vacation interrupted, Part 1

Note: Yes, I have taken some liberties with Roll's personality.

This is intentional.

-----------

Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man

Chapter 3: Vacation interrupted, Part 1.

-----------

"Oh my. I can't believe I did that."

Dr. Light was looking in his wallet, and realized he hadn't given Mega nearly enough credits to buy the parts he was supposed to pick up.

"I forgot that those things have sky-rocketed in price..."

The good doctor turned to one of his computer consoles, the one he normally used for long range video calls. He sat in the big, comfortable chair, and punched in a few buttons, and shortly after Mega's face appeared on the large monitor.

"Hey doc! You called? What's up?"

"Um yeah, Mega, I didn't give you enough money. I'm gonna send Roll out with an envelope, so expect a call from her, and please meet up with her."

"Okay doc, I'm just gonna have fun in town until then. But one thing. You do know Roll is gonna wanna..."

"Yes I know, but at least it will hopefully take her mind of her disappointment with not being upgraded for combat capacity... Anyway, take care till she gets there, okay?"

"Yes Doctor. Mega Man out."

What Mega Man was referring to was Roll's pride and joy, the XSS 2500, her motorcycle that she herself made. Roll was always incredibly clever when it came to making automotive devices. Actually, she was a brilliant genius in general, but Light put in specific prohibiter's that prevented Roll from making most kinds of devices, such as combat arms and armor. The reason why they were so hesitant about letting Roll use the motorcycle was that she proved rather... dangerous during her last ride. She didn't hurt any humans in the process, but she wasn't the best of drivers back then... and she had demolished several trees and a light pole. That and her bike was totaled, and she herself ended up with some minor damage herself.

"Well." Doctor Light thought to himself. "I guess she has spent much time in simulator's, and her hand-eye coordination system's have improved massively. Maybe she won't be vehicular homicide incarnate this time..."

"Hey doc, you just sent me a page about doing some errand or something?"

Dr. Light didn't heard Roll come in.

"Um Yes, I need you to run into town. Please contact and meet up with Mega Man, and deliver this envelope to him. And be careful with it, it contains approximately 4,500 credits. Can you handle it?"

Roll: "Sure, no problem, but..."

Dr. Light tossed the keys to Roll. Roll had a rather wide grin on her face.

"Please, for the love of all that is holy and unholy, be careful!" Light said exasperated.

"Don't worry doc! Ive gotten much better."

Roll bolted out the door with envelope in hand, and hopped on her motorcycle and immediately began to kick up the speed into the triple digits.

Dr. Light merely sighed and prayed Roll didn't kill herself. Or anyone else for that matter.

-----------

Mega Man was rocketing through the air on the Rush jet, and he was having the time of his life.

"YYYEEEEE HHHAAAAAWWWW."

Below was the city of New Denver. Strange it was called that, since it wasn't in the United States, but no matter. Mega decided to land in the open town square. He immediately hopped off.

"Rush, revert to normal mode."

Rush immediately reverted to his default dog form. Mega and Rush began to walk around the city, taking in all the sights. He saw incredibly large buildings, and was amazed by the architecture. Stores, billboard advertisements of every kind. And there were so many people. Mega was truly in awe.

"So amazing..."

People began to gather around, staring at the little blue robot.

"Is that a robot? Is he here to hurt us?"

"What are you, blind? That's Mega Man, the robot that always rescues us from that damned psycho Dr. Wily."

"It's really Mega Man? Wow, I thought he was taller..."

"Yeah, and Dr. Light said he is programmed in such a way that he can't ever hurt humans. It's amazing, he always defeats Wily without killing him."

That last comment made Mega wince, though not visibly. He had come close to bringing himself to end Wily's life once before, and now that the strange energy being had altered him... A large, pudgy man approached Mega.

"Hey are you really the famous Mega Man?"

"Well yes. My name is Mega Man, unit 001, the second robot created by Dr. Thomas Light. I do my best to protect humanity, though I guess I'm not as good as I should be, or Wily would still be in prison..."

Mega frowned a bit.

"Ha ha ha, don't worry about that little man. It's the prison guards duty to keep him from escaping, not yours. And besides that Wily is a crafty old punk. But really, I appreciate everything you do. Allow me to shake your hand." Replied the large man.

Mega Man initiated courtesy protocols, and made sure to apply enough hand pressure to be firm, but no so much as to crush the man's hand.

"Wow, nice grip. Oh and you think I could get your autograph too?"

"Sure thing mister."

A woman approached Mega as he was finishing signing the autograph. She was approximately 5 feet, 6 inches tall, and was wearing some kind of uniform. She also had an X shaped scar on her face, and had an automatic weapon holstered. Mega began to run the uniform through his mental database, and came to the conclusion she was a private 1st class from this nation's military. The soldier saluted Mega.

"Thank you for continuing to protect us Blue Bomber!"

"Blue Bomber" was a nickname for Mega, often used by the military and police force.

"I only protect against robots. It's the military that protects this nation from military invasions. Thank you for protecting us ma'am." Mega said while saluting her.

That put a smile on the privates face.

"Hey Blue Bomber, what brings you into town?"

Mega turned his head, and saw a friend of his, a one Officer Dale McKinley, Chief of Police for the entire city of New Denver. He was a fairly tall man, and 6 feet, 2 inches. Had gray hair, and an incredibly warm and friendly face, though the rest of him was about as intimidating as an officer gets. Muscular was one way of putting it.

"Hey officer Dale. Well, my big brother and I were sparring, and that jerk pulled a cheap trick and knocked me around, and caused some damage. So now I'm in town to buy some parts so Doctor Light can make me like new again."

Officer Dale laughed.

"I guess brothers are like that even among robots, huh?"

Mega's face went sour for a second, but then brightened.

"Hey officer Dale, while I'm waiting for my sister Roll to get here, can you give me direction's to this store Dr. Light mentioned on my shopping list? I'm kinda lost..."

"Sure, no problem."

The officer gave Mega directions, which took less than a minute.

"Wait, you said Roll is coming? Don't tell me she is on that bike again..."

"Well yes. But she told me and the doctor that she is much better at driving now, and I choose to believe her."

"I wonder if I should have damage control teams on standby..."

-----------

-----------

Roll was zipping along, going approximately 130 miles an hour. Her bike was mostly pink, but with black and red flames near the handle bars and below and behind the seat. Both her motorcycle and her driving ability had most certainly improved by a rather large margin. She was weaving in between obstacles like it was nothing, and could turn on a dime.

She looked ahead and saw a man leaning against his car, pulled off to the side of the highway. His car had smoke bellowing out of it, and the man himself was bleeding from his shoulder. Roll quickly deduced the man must have been in an accident. She pulled over and hopped off her bike. Roll then walked over to the man and went down on one knee so she could speak to the man easier.

"Hey mister, are you okay? Can you speak?"

"GAH! Stay away you black painted freak!"

"Huh? I don't remember getting my outfit changed. It's still pink... And still what happened to you?"

"Huh? Your not that robot..."

"What? A robot attacked you? Can you give a description..."

"Well, he was painted mostly black, jewels in his upper chest and forehead, crazed eyes, and some kind of elephant ears or something..."

"Must be Bass... I never actually heard of him attacking a human directly before."

"Well, it was more like my car was in his way, like he was totally indifferent as to whether or not I was there."

"Arg, definitely Bass alright. Anyway, I'm one of the good guys. My name is Roll, unit 002, the third robot created by Dr. Thomas Light. Now hop on the back of my bike, were getting you to a hospital!"

"Created by Light? The same guy that made Mega Man? Does that make you his sister?"

"I guess not biologically, but we have always treated each other like family."

"Okay, I trust you."

The man climbed on the back of the bike.

"Sir, please put this helmet on, it's for your safety and I know humans are required to wear one by law. Now, hold on tight."

About 15 minutes later, they arrived at the Emergency Center entrance to the St. Joseph hospital. Roll dismounted and immediately found help from the hospital staff, which in turn put the injured man on a stretcher, and he was carried inside.

Now Roll was calming down and decided to go into the lobby and rest a second. She sat down and sighed. A familiar man came up to Roll.

"May I sit down?"

Roll looked up, and it was non other than Dr. Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack.

"Hey I know you..."

------

End of Chapter 3


	5. 4: Vacation Interrupted, Part 2

-----------  
Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man  
Chapter 4: Vacation Interrupted, Part 2  
-----------  
"Hey, your Roll, right? I have not see you in a while."

"Oh, wazzup Dr. Cossack? Why are you here?"

Dr. Cossack replied rather sheepishly.

"Well, I was doing some experiments with a new type of high-power generator for battle robots, and well, my hands got the bad end of a radiation backlash and got burned. Fortunately, this facility is very good at treating every type of burn you can imagine, and now my hands are like new. I was just resting up before heading back."

"Doctor! Thats dangerous! Why don't you have a robot handle such work?"

"Well um, to put simply, I don't have any robots that have the needed hand articulation for such a task, and I can't seem to make one properly either. It's funny, I can upgrade a robot to incredible degree's, but constructing the basic shell seems beyond my grasp... how odd. I don't suppose you would be willing to be my lab assistant? I know your a genius that could easily grasp my technology, designs, and theories, and surely your tired of being a cleaning robot..."

"Thanks for the offer doc, but Light would never let me, plus he has inhibitors in me from doing those very things..."

Roll: (thinking to herself) "Even with this strange new mental freedom, those inhibitors are still in full effect."

"Anyway..."

Suddenly, on the large 56-inch television in the room, an emergency news cast was shown.

News Anchor: "Late breaking news! A black robot, known to be one of Dr. Albert Wily's creations, has entered the city of New Denver. He appears to be searching for something or someone, and seems to destroy anything that gets in his way! All citizens are advised by the NDPD to stay indoors and take shelter immediately!..."

Suddenly alarms went off in the hospital. "Warning, for the safety of our patients, guests, and staff, we are initiating lock down procedures, and leaving the building will be impossible. We are sorry for any inconvenience."

Roll's eyes grew rather big as she comprehended several things at once.

"Sorry doctor, I gotta leave, NOW!"

"What's going on Roll?"

Roll responded while running towards the nearest exit.

"Mega... his weapon systems are damaged, and I bet Bass is here to hunt him down. I don't know how, but I gotta help my brother!"

Roll and Dr. Cossack ran for the nearest exit, and managed to lunge themselves under and through the closing steel doors before they were completely shut.

"Dr. Cossack! You should have stayed inside!"

"Forget that young lady, Mega Man once saved both me and my daughter. If there is anything I can do for him, I need to be there!"

"Fine fine, hop on my motorcycle, and hold on tight!"

Roll started her monstrous bike and started the engine in a hurry. After the doctor was secure in his seat, she revved up and started going approximately 280 MPH.

"Wow, you have incredible skill at handling high speeds!"

Roll replied hastily

"I just hope I make it! Please brother, don't die on me!"

-----  
-----

Meanwhile, Mega Man began following Officer Dale's directions to the two stores he needed to go to, which conveniently enough, were right next to each other.

"Sigh, I wish Roll would hurry up and call me, I wonder what's taking her so long. I'm getting bored..."

This line of thought was quickly interrupted by a rather loud stream of shots that landed near his feet. Approximately 50-100 feet away was Bass. He looked more crazed than ever, his red eyes were more like a bloody crimson.

Mega Man: (under his breath) "Oh shit..."

Mega didn't even have the time to contemplate the fact that he uttered another profanity without even thinking about it before Bass pointed his buster at Mega.

"Guess what Mega Man! It's time for our final battle! And this time, YOU, WILL, DIE!!!"

"I'm not going to battle you Bass!"

Mega Man: (Muttering to himself) "More like I cant..."

"If you wont fight me..."

Bass turned his buster towards one of the very stores that Mega planned to shop at.

"I will incinerate this building, and everyone in it! And their deaths will be on your pathetic conscience, do you really want that?!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Mega replied.

Bass began charging his buster.

"Wanna bet!?" Bass replied, without any hesitation in his voice.

Then Mega Man saw something, and he realized a good plan of action. He saw Rush was standing right behind Bass. His new line of thought pretty much entailed Rush surprising Bass, and while he was distracted, use some fancy fist combo's he learned from Protoman and use Bass as a punching bag, at a range where using his buster would be useless effort on Bass's part. Mega smiled at the thought.

"Alright Bass lets get it on!"

Mega ran towards bass, pretending he was going to whip out his own buster and shoot, but instead just stopped dead in his tracks.

"Rush, attack!"

Rush ran up to Bass and latched his jaws on Bass's buster arm.

Bass: (high pitched surprised tone) "What the hell?"

Mega then ran up to Bass and shot his fist into Bass's face. However, his punch was stopped short. Bass had caught Mega's fist with his open palm and then squeezed. Bass then let go and did a rising kick. This kick launched Mega a couple of feet into the air. Bass then followed up with a power punch at the height of Mega's airborne launch, and Mega went flying and hit the pavement hard.

"Treble, get this mutt off me!"

Treble was wandering around nearby and came to his master's aid on command. He opened his mouth, and a carefully aimed energy bolt came flying out at Rush, striking the dog in his side. Rush let go of Bass and fell to the ground. Bass then grabbed Rush by the leg, and flung him high into the air.

"Heh, time to try the my new weapon and targeting systems..."

What followed was impressive. Treble completely transformed into an incredibly large laser cannon, approximately three times Bass's size. The cannon attached itself to Bass's left arm, and Bass held the large cannon with one arm like it was a feather. He then pointed the massive cannon at the sky and his targeting systems locked onto the airborne Rush. He then opened fire.

An unbelievably large energy stream flew out and bathed Rush with highly destructive energy. Rush exploded, but the shrapnel stayed within the energy wave. The remaining pieces of Rush melted, then fell to the ground near Mega Man.

"RUSH! NO! BASS, YOU BASTARD!"

"Guess now you know that I am serious. But after that attempt at a cheap win, I don't feel like a fair fight anymore. I am simply gonna grind you into dust. My new cannon cant fire for another 15 minutes, but no matter, the buster on my right arm is still ready to go!"

-----  
-----

Roll was driving up the main road in town and saw Mega Man and Bass. Mega was on the floor, and Rush had just been hit by an energy bolt.

"Doctor, get off NOW! What I am about to do is dangerous..."

"I understand young lady, but what are you about to..."

Then both Dr. Cossack and Roll saw Bass grab Rush and throw the dog into air, followed by Bass's arm cannon transformation.

"Oh no..." was all Roll could say.

Dr. Cossack immediately reached into his pocket and removed some sort of device. He began punching in information at a frenzied pace.

"Oh God, please let this work in time..."

Then an explosion was heard, Rush's to be exact. To say Roll was both sad and pissed off was a vast understatement. Bass began speaking to Mega, followed by Bass pointing his buster at Mega. Roll then pushed Dr. Cossack of her motorcycle and revved up the engine, heading for Bass.

"Computer, this is Dr. Cossack, was the wireless connection and data transfer of RushBios.exe and Rush's main information successful?"

"Unknown, high interference during final stage of transfer. AlphaPlus compression system used to attempt to stabilize the integrity of data. Decompression will be needed to determine integrity and success of data transfer, and will take approximately 20 minutes. Do you wish to perform this function now?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YES, DO IT NOW!"  
-----  
-----

Bass pointed his buster and simply said:

"Good night forever you worthless pile of blue..."

Then something Bass wasn't counting on happened. A large piece of metal with wheel's came flying at Bass. It was flying sideways, and appeared to have a driver on it. Bass had no time to react. The motorcycle knocked Bass down, and the front wheel landed on Bass's face, the motorcycle successfully now in a upright position on top of Bass's shocked face.

"Eat this, Bass!"

Roll had the brakes on but had the front wheel drive going at full throttle, the wheel spinning at an incredibly high RPM, the friction and heat doing damage to Bass's head. Roll then drove off and looked at Bass, wondering if she had successfully put Bass down for the count. Apparently, she wasn't that lucky.

Bass got up, and with one good eye, stared at his attacker. He was a little surprised, as he recognized Roll. Wasn't she just a cleaning bot?

"You... little bitch! Now I'm going little girl hunting!"

Roll didn't stick around to find out what he meant by that. She took off down the highway, riding her cycle for everything it had. She looked behind her only to see Bass had activated some kind of rocket boosters in his feet, and was ever so slowly gaining on her.

"I... I have got to figure a way out of this... hhmmm.. that might work... but I should probably lead him farther away from the city..."

----

End of Chapter 4


	6. 5: Gears in motion

-----------  
Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man  
Chapter 5: Gears in motion  
-----------

Roll was still riding away, only to have Bass follow, and Bass was gaining speed rather fast.

Roll: (thinking to herself) "That cannon of his, it was made from Treble. That should be impossible, Treble only has so much mass to go around... I bet Treble only makes up the outer shell, which means the cannon is mostly hollow, which in turn, especially given Wily's style of weapon designs, I bet it's some sort of thermo-electric pulse-point generator... I THINK I GOT IT!"

"Come here Roll! I only wanna turn you into small chunks of scrap! Give up now and I'll make your death quick and painless!"

"Pfft... keep dreaming..."

Roll began to type information into her motorcycles on board computer.

"Sad I have to sacrifice my bike like this. Now I have to turn back in Mega's direction. I can disable Bass, but it will be up to Mega to finish it. ARG! If only I could make my own firepower..."

Roll did a 180 degree turn and zoomed under Bass, and went flying back towards the city.

"Guess what Roll, that dodging trick wont work again! GIVE UP!"

Roll just made it back to Mega Man's location, and he had just recovered from his fall on the road.

"What, its Roll... Oh crap Bass is right behind her!"

Roll completed her preparations, and punched some final commands into her computer. The bike stopped a couple of feet near Mega, and she got off. As soon as she hit the ground, the bike started floating in midair, then rocket boosters in the side of the bike activated, and the bike started flying at a high velocity towards Bass.

"What the hell?" Was all Bass could say.

The bike stopped right in front on Bass's new cannon and exploded. However the explosion didn't seem to have any effect. Both Bass and Treble seemed unscratched.

"Was that all you had little girl? That was pathetic..."

Suddenly, the giant arm cannon started making odd sounds, and a high volume of electric sparks started appearing to fly out of the cannon. Treble started to transform back into original form, but failed. Treble fell to the ground in about 20 or so pieces. Before treble had disconnected though, a purple energy transferred from Treble to Bass, and Bass was having a hard time moving or doing anything.

"What? What did you do?"

Roll exclaimed in a rather victorious voice: "Simple. You killed my brother's dog, I killed yours, permanently. I just used my bike and had it emit a modified directional electromagnetic pulse. Quite simply, I fried Treble, and it's effects transferred to you. Your finished. Mega, I know your buster is fried, but cant you use Beat or manually arm your cannon? Bass needs to be stopped right here, right now!"

Dr. Cossack was speechless.

"This girl... Roll... That was brilliant... I must find a way to convince Light to let her work for me..."

"Sorry Roll, Beat is undergoing maintenance in Auto's Lab, and my I didn't bring any tools to manually arm my buster." Mega replied in a depressed voice.

"You've got to be joking me..." Roll said with a horrified look.

Bass was standing back up, ever so slowly..

"So you two are unarmed huh? My buster still works, and I can still move enough... And oh goody, Dr. Cossack, that pest that betrayed and gets in Wily's way... and the one who created some of those annoying upgrades for Mega is here... All three of you will die!"

Roll was frustrated beyond comprehension. "You freak! Stay down!" She threw the envelope containing the credits she was supposed to give to Mega at Bass.

Bass began to raise his buster arm, when a loud yell could be heard. It was non other than Protoman.

"OVERDRIVE BLAST!"

A gigantic nuclear-based laser came flying at Bass, and hit him square in the chest, and fried the envelope while it was still in mid-air. Bass got knocked back about a hundred feet.

"Damn, more and more pests. Ive had enough of this. Emergency teleport!"

Bass turned into a black pillar of energy and teleported back to Wily's Lab.

"Mega, Cossack, Roll yall alright?" Protman said in a strained voice. He was shaking, and his speech was a little bit slurred.

"Were all right for the most part, moron!" Roll said rather angrily.

"Wh-what it your problem Rollll?"

"Idiot! If you hadn't been so over aggressive with Mega during your sparring match with him, he would've been able to defend himself, and now you used that overdrive of yours, you know full well what kind of toll that takes on your systems. YOU TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE OR SOMETHING!?"

Roll was shaking uncontrollably.

"Roll... You okay? It will be alright" Mega and Proto said in unison, worried about her deeply.

"What do you two mean by alright? The two of you almost died, I put Dr. Cossack in mortal danger against my better judgment, Rush is dead, Proto, I know your probably screwed up by that insane attack of yours, I failed at stopping Bass, and now the money for the parts so Mega can be fixed was fried because I couldn't control my temper..."

Dr. Cossack put a hand on Roll's shoulder.

"Calm down Roll. Thing's simply are not as bad as they appear. Yes, Proto is gonna need some repairs, but outside of that, things aren't that bad. Here Mega, take this credit card, and feel free to purchase all the parts you needed, but please leave me a copy of the receipt."

"Thanks Doctor! Should I have Dr. Light pay you back at some point?"

"For what? Repairs for the savior of human kind? I think not! Now, as for Rush..."

Dr. Cossack whipped out the electronic device he had earlier.

"Computer, was RushBios.exe and Rush's main information transferred successfully? And what was the integrity level after decompression?"

Computer voice: "Confirmed, data transfer of RushBios.exe 99 successful, the remaining 1 of the data was corrupted and lost, however, analysis of the data confirms that if transferred to a new shell, it would still work, however, it may need to use the Link2 system to fully function..."

Mega Man had his eyes wide open.

"Doc what does that mean? You can bring Rush back to me?"

Dr. Cossack smiled and replied: "Pretty much yes. Hey, do you mind giving me one of Dr. Light's frequencies, I'd like to talk to him real quick, since he will probably need the data I gathered."

Mega didn't hesitate for a second.

"Yes doctor, try using frequency 1045.31"

"Oh Mega, Proto, and Roll, mind getting in on this same line, I'm sure Dr. Light would like to hear that yall are ok..."

"Forget that, I'm out." Protoman teleported out.

Mega Man and Roll did as they were told, and the three of them contacted Dr. Light simultaneously. Dr. Light came on the line.

"Dr. Cossack, long time no see. Oh my god! Roll, Mega, are you two alright? I heard that Bass came into town..."

"Were fine doctor, me, Roll, and Protoman worked together and drove him away" Mega replied.

"Good good, but I don't see Rush anywhere..."

"Bass destroyed Rush with some kind of horrifying new cannon." Mega said in a depressed tone.

"Oh my god..." Dr. Light could not believe what he was hearing.

"But its okay... Dr. Cossack here said that he managed to copy Rush's BIOS and main data via wireless, and Roll successfully destroyed the weapon with her motorcycle, but now she is depressed... Also, the money Roll was carrying got destroyed, but Dr. Cossack here has offered to let me use his credit!"

"Sorry about that Roll. Ill buy you parts to make a new bike. And Dr. Cossack, you don't have to do that.."

"No worries Light, giving you Rush's copied data and paying for Mega's parts will be my repayment for saving my daughter from Wily."

"Well, thanks Cossack..."

"Actually doc, the timing may seem to be rather awkward, But I have a request.."

"Yes?"

"It's about Roll, she proved to be rather ingenious today. I would like to request that she be allowed to work as an assistant in my labs..."

"You must be joking! Does she even want that?"

Roll had a flash of inspiration. This was her chance to be something other than Dr. Light's cleaning bot.

"Dr. Light, I wanna do this, please! I finally can be something helpful, I don't get to fight, but I can put my knowledge to use! Please..."

"Alright Alright, you have my blessing Roll. Dr. Cossack, she will be safe with you right?"

"Of course! I'm not gonna put her in combat or any such thing, though on rare occasions they're maybe a high-level experiment or two, but I will take every precaution of course..."

"That's fine. Well Roll, thank you so much for helping me out all these years. I guess "The green bucket" as you call him will be doing more around the house. And I hope you use your abilities only for good."

"Yes doctor, thank you..."

"And Cossack, you mind transmitting that data on Rush?"

"Yeah, ill do that right now, but one thing. There was a 1 corruption in the data and has been lost. My computer's analysis says the best course of action is the Link2 system, but that's up to you. Anyway, here's Rush's data."

"Thank you Cossack, for everything. Roll, good luck. Mega, go ahead and purchase the parts, then return Dr. Cossack's credit card and return home. If Bass comes back soon, you need to be ready."

"Of course doc, see ya soon."

Everyone disconnected from their communications. Dr. Cossack gave Mega Man a prerecorded message on a video player stating that Mega was allowed to use Dr. Cossack's card, in case the store employees asked about that. Officer Dale then walked up to the group.

"Hey Officer Dale, your too late to the party, we already beat back Bass, and I don't think he is coming back for a while."

"Well, that's good, though city maintenance is gonna have a shit-fit" Officer Dale said with a worrisome face.

"Anyway, I am going to buy those parts now, talk to you later!"

"Yeah you too Mega. Anyway, before you head home, I'm gonna want a statement from you Blue Bomber."

"Sure thing officer! Ill stop by the police station before heading home."

Officer Dale headed back towards the Police Station. After Mega Man went into the first store, Roll grabbed Dr. Cossack's sleeve and pulled him down to her level.

"Dr. Cossack, thank you very much, but, unless you want me to change my mind and go back to Dr. Light's place, I have a condition of employment, if you will."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Remove my inhibitors, all of them"

Dr. Cossack smiled.

"You got it."

-------

Bass stumbled into Wily's Lab and collapsed. Wily had just completed the basic shells of his nine new robots, but had a week or two's worth of work before they're weapon systems, AI, and neural connections would be complete. After a hard day's work, he wanted to head to bed, but then found Bass crumbled on the ground.

"Damn idiot." sigh "I guess I'm pulling an all night-er tonight. I swear, I'm gonna have to find a way to keep him in check and control, at least, until my plan is ready. If only I didn't need him..."

-----

About a week later, Bass woke up in a regeneration table. He was in one of Wily's construction and repair rooms. He looked around and saw ten other robot's. Bass stood up and began examining them. Obviously, they were incomplete and had not yet been activated.

He glanced back at where he was sleeping, and saw a note written by Wily.

"Bass, you dumb-ass. Don't leave the lab until my plan is ready to launch. Do not touch any of the other robots. And by the way, Treble is dead, and I can't bring him back. If you leave the lab without permission, I have set a small explosive in your positronic brain that will detonate, killing you instantly."

Bass was pissed.

"ASSHOLE!"

Bass calmed down and looked around at the robots. He passed by each one. They all had computer terminals that held there specifications and basic functionality descriptions. Bass decided to inspect these further.

The first robot was called Mirror Man. The description was as follows:

"Mirror Man: Dual purpose robot. Has the ability to reflect attacks in a mirror-like fashion. Types of attacks that can be reflected include bullets, projectiles, most forms of energy. Also can create temporary short-range portals for further anti-attack protection and traveling purposes."

Bass began to read up on the rest of the robots:

"Purgatory Man: Inspired by a character on an anime called Bleach. Has the ability to create a white-noise world over a limited range. All sound, sight, and all other forms of senses are nullified within this field."

"Victory Man: Uses experimental temporal repeater. Can create a "time beacon" at a certain point in time, then can repeatedly revert time to the point of the beacon every time he falls in battle, in similar fashion to that of a video-game character getting a game over and retrying."

"Leach Man: Unparalleled information, Intel, and data gathering ability. This robot is essential to all of my plans. Must be kept out of harm's way till the time is right..."

Bass was confused by that last one, but decided to keep reading the others:

"Psychic Man: Also using experimental technology. Can read the mind's of humans and robots alike. Also has strong telekinetic powers. Will be used for combat and for assisting Leech Man."

"Hollow Man: Homage to movie character of the same name. Can render itself invisible to sight and all known forms of detection"

"Necro Man: Essentially a multi-talented necromancer. Can raise and control dead humans and fallen robots."

"Copy Man: Has the ability to copy the appearance and abilities of any robot it has come into physical contact with, then multiply it's power by two. Highly unstable."

"Dragon Man: A robot that follows a more traditional format of pure brute force. Incredible strength and twin flame-throwers are its main weapons. Unfortunately, Bass's Bassinum power source is incompatible, so I had to use a small thermo-nuclear reactor like that of ProtoMan's instead."

Bass shook his head.  
"Seriously, what is with Wily and having every Robot's name end with "man?"

Then Bass looked over at the last robot. This robot was slightly taller than Bass, but much smaller than the other new robots in the room. He was a crimson color. He looked very plain, but with long hair growing out the back of his head. For some reason, this robot in particular gave him the chills.

"Wait, isn't that the girly robot with the boob lights Wily showed me before? Why does he give me the chills now?"

Bass looked down at the "Girly Robot's" terminal.

"Zero: My ultimate creation. Completion of this robot is far off. Uses a modified version of Bass's power system. Has a new buster system, essentially a much more powerful version of Bass's, with a little touch of Mega Man's buster. Also has a saber sword. Will also be the carrier for my other project, if for some reason he fails against Mega Man."

Bass looked away, and took another look at the other robots.

"What the hell is Wily's plan? I need to find out soon. And after I kill Mega Man, I think I'm gonna have to kill Wily as well..."

----

End of Chapter 5


	7. 6: It Keeps on Turning

-----------  
Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man  
Chapter 6: It Keeps on Turning...  
-----------

Mega Man was just sitting there in a chair, twiddling his thumbs, anxious beyond comprehension. He could not think of anything but Rush. Dr. Light was analyzing and possibly reconstructing Rush in his lab. Mega was feeling rather lonely.

"Loneliness, I'm not supposed to feel that. Stupid green energy thing. Well, what's done is done. I might as well use new newfound abilities. Soon as Rush is back, I'm definitely gonna have to find a way to stop Bass and Wily permanently..."

Mega heard the door to the main lab open, and Light stepped out, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

"Doctor, is Rush back?" Mega said with an excited tone.

"Not quite..."

Mega frowned and went into a gloomy slump.

"Mega, I'm done constructing his body and transferring his memory and BIOS, but... There was a small corruption. His LLiw.exe program is unrecoverable. Do you know what that means, and what Link2 is?"

"His LLiw.exe is damaged?" Mega asked. "So that means basically, his ability to have a will that can tell his mind and body to function together is non-existent. But I have no mental record of Link2 doctor..."

"Probably not Mega... It's an experimental system recently co-developed by me and a few other scientists. But to put simply, Rush will never work again without it."

"Well, why don't you install it?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you wanted to..."

"Of course doc! Why wouldn't I!?" Mega was just plain confused and stressed out at this point.

"Well, please allow me to explain the Link2 system. The damage to Rush's BIOS can be worked around using the system. Link2 basically would work by me implanting extremely powerful WIFI chips using a unique signal into your brain and Rush's. Basically Rush's make-shift replacement for his Lliw.exe would siphon processing power from you, not much, but definitely some."

"This system has both advantages and disadvantages. Advantages include being able to give commands and communicate with Rush by pure thought. Also, you will be able to use each other's sense's, including sight, sound, vibration, or any other senses either of you are equipped with. Furthermore, it will make it much easier to combine yourself with Rush without the need for an adapter, so, if you got into another situation like you had with Bass, you could use Rush as a real weapon and possibly win."

Mega's eyes opened wide and brightened like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Don't get too excited yet. There are several things you need to be aware of. First off, like I said, it will be a small but constant tax on your processing capacity. Secondly, if one of you gets damaged, the other can suffer extreme neurological damage, and it could very well be possible that if one dies, the other goes with it. Also, you should keep Rush with you at all times, because the farther you are apart, the more strain it is on your processing ability, and if you move outside of a 100 mile radius of each other, Rush could have his brain fried and die again, permanently. Mega, do you understand what I am telling you?"

"Yes Doctor. I have no doubts in my mind, please install Link2 at your earliest convenience. I really want Rush back..."

"Well, if your so sure, please follow me to lab #9"

"Lab #9? I thought I was prohibited from entering that room!"

"You were Mega, but I can only install the Link2 system there. Not only that, but I think it is time to show you the project I have been working on.."

The two walked quickly to lab #9. Dr. Light punched a few number keys on the pad outside the door, and the two large reinforced neo-steel doors slowly opened. Then light's throughout the lab flickered on. Mega looked around, and saw two incredibly high-tech lab tables, one was empty, and the table next to that had a new rebuilt Rush. Mega then looked throughout the rest of the room. What he saw astonished him.

"Dr. Light, is that another robot?" Mega asked.

"In a matter of speaking..."

Mega rushed up to the liquid-filled capsule that had the new robot in it.

"He... looks like me... but taller..."

"Well yes. His current project name is Mega Man X."

"Doc, you should shorten it to X. Seriously, I think a lot of humans would be annoyed to say "Mega Man X" every time they said his name. Plus X sounds cool, and I don't want people confusing him with me..."

Dr. Light smiled at that.

"So doc, does that mean he's my little brother?"

"Of course it does! I still have a little more to go before he is finished, but when he wakes up, I want you to teach him to be someone who only fights when it is needed for peace and justice, like you do Mega!"

"Oh ok..." Mega realized something glumly. This robot was like him, but obviously much more powerful, he could tell that already.

"I'm... being replaced..." Mega thought.

"Anyway Mega, enough of that for now, it's time to get Rush back online."

With that Mega went back fully into a cheerful mode. Mega hopped onto the table next to Rush's, and lied down.

"Aren't we eager? Anyway Mega, you will be out for a few hours, as I will be shutting down everything but the most vital system's during the procedure, so make sure you adjust your chronometer when you wake up okay?"

"Understood doctor!"

Dr. Light opened a panel in the back of Mega's head and shutdown Mega Man for the most part. Dr. Light immediately began installing the Link2 system in both Mega and Rush's new body.

Several hours went by, and Dr. Light had finished installation and was running the final diagnostics. On a nearby terminal, a diagnostic report appeared on the desktop of Light's computer, but Light didn't notice it, as he had forgotten that he had set his computer on mute.

Dr. Light then activated the Link2 system in each of them and powered on Rush and Mega Man simultaneously. Mega looked around groggily. He then ran self-diagnostics. A lot of new parameters had been added to his subroutines, and took a little longer than normal. Everything checked out except his internal clock, so he wirelessly sent a request to Light Lab's time server, and downloaded the correct current time.

"How are you feeling Mega"

"Slightly different..."

Mega looked to his right, and Rush was slowly awakening and getting up.

"Rush!" Mega exclaimed and came to Rush, hugging the dog. Rush replied happily with several happy barks. "Rush, your back, I am so glad!"

The very sight of this warmed Dr. Light's heart.

"Hey Mega, I want you to try a new feature I added to the Link2 system. Perform command 52 off the Link2 command line. It should tell Rush to perform a self-diagnostic and report the results to you!"

"Okay doc, one sec." Mega closed his eyes and performed the command. After a minute, Mega received the diagnostic information.

"Rush is perfectly OK!"

"Good, now why don't you run upstairs for awhile... I seriously need sleep."

"Yes doctor, thank you! Cmon Rush!"

Mega and Rush flew up the stairs. Doctor Light started walking slowly to his nearby bedroom. He then saw the aforementioned terminal with a blinking message.

"Computer, un-mute that terminal and read aloud the message"

"One moment... Strange anomaly detected in MegaMBios.exe. Source unknown."

"What? Why wasn't I alerted to this earlier!?"

"You specifically told me to let nothing bother you during your procedure unless it was relevant to said procedure. Anomaly had no probable impact on the successful installation of Link2 system."

"Fine fine..." Light squinted and mumbled under his breath.

Light sat down at the terminal and began reading the report...

----

Roll arrived at Cossack Labs after several hours.

"Wow, I was impressed. I didn't know you could operate small aircraft!" Dr. Cossack said surprised.

"Yeah yeah, I am that good."

The two walked inside Cossack Lab's. Roll looked around, and was impressed. She was like a kid in a candy store. All the devices and equipment, she was very eager to get started at her new capacity.

"Dr. Cossack, I hate to sound impatient, but can we go ahead and get these inhibitors removed soon?"

"Why yes, I figured you would be like that. I told my assistants to already have the procedure table ready. But before we do that, let me show you around."

The two walked around Cossack labs, and Cossack showed Roll various Lab's, security stations, and Roll's living quarters and regeneration table. Roll was rather speechless.

"And now for the last stop, my most advanced lab, were our little operation will be taking place!"

"Well alright Cossack! About time!"

"Patience is a virtue..."

The two walked into the lab, and Roll quickly deciphered how just about everything in the lab worked. She then hopped onto a table and lied down.

"Well, Roll, time to get started. I'll be careful with you, but I'm not gonna lie, your going to feel like shit when you wake up."

"It will be well worth it, can't be of much use here If I cant do anything, yeah?"

"Of course your right..."

Dr. Cossack powered down Roll and immediately began to operate on her. During the course of the operation, Cossack saw that Roll's BIOS had a strange anomaly.

"Well, nothing to worry about, though it is interesting. Also, this would explain why she has so much attitude and strong force of will lately. It's like she has almost completely free will. No wonder she wants those inhibitors removed so badly. Fine by me, a robot that can think and decide for herself may be bothersome at times, but hey, it will also make her infinitely more useful. I wonder if Light knows what exactly he created here..."

And Cossack began to finish up the removal of Roll's inhibitors. Cossack then powered Roll back on. Roll jolted up into an upright position. She looked around, then fell off the table.

"Ow shit... oops..."

"Roll, if you're worried about me knowing your no longer bound by any of Dr. Light's laws of robotics and other built-in rules, don't worry, I already know and don't really care. I did a diagnostic, and it seems your BIOS has been modified, though I don't know by what, except that it was definitely not the work of Dr. Light, nor Dr. Wily."

Roll had a mix of pain and discomfort in her face.

"However, those inhibitors were deeply integrated in your systems. I managed to find a way to completely and permanently remove them without causing any physical or neurological damage, however, like I said, your gonna feel terrible for a day or two. Until you fully recover, please stay within this building and please rest as much as possible. Promise me you will do those two things."

"Well, I guess I have no right to argue after what you did for me. I swear it I will do those things."

"Good good. Also Roll, while I do want you to pretend to be your former self in the outside world, feel free to act and do as you please within Cossack labs."

"Thanks doctor. Methinks it's time to get acquainted with my quarters..."

"Well, I have errands to take care of, but if you need anything let me know. But remind me in three or four days I have something to talk to you about.."

Roll gave a thumbs up and slowly walked to her quarters.

----

Light was looking at his terminal with utter disbelief. Mega's BIOS had, according to the readings, more or less changed itself. Furthermore, while the data was erratic, some of the things the diagnostic computer had picked up included violent urges to kill a one Dr. Albert Wily. The report also said that Mega had suppressed such urges, but the fact that he had such urges at all disturbed Light.

"This data... oh my god... and I think I just made it worse with that Link2 system... There is no way I can undo the damage to Mega Man. I need to speed up X's development, and shut down Mega once that is completed. Mega could become too unstable too handle..."

----

(About a week later)

Wily had just completed the A.I. for Dragon Man.

"There! My nine new robots are ready! They only require activation!"

Bass was getting rather annoyed.

"Wily! Does this mean I can leave soon!? I'm getting bored out of my skull!"

"Oh hush. Actually, I need you to go to town. Make sure you bring your new weapons. Also, thanks to that Link2 system that I stole from Light and installed in you the last time you were regenerating, Treble is fully functional, so bring him too! Go cause some mayhem, and if Mega Man comes, try to damage him severely, but don't kill him."

"And if that freakish brother of his comes along?"

"You mean Protoman? Kill him. I know you want vengeance against him, so feel free..."

Bass smiled at that, and headed out.

Wily grinned.

"It would be great if Bass defeats Mega Man, but I doubt it. That's where the other nine robots come in handy..."

----

End of Chapter 6


	8. 7: The beginning of the end, Part 1

-----------  
Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man  
Chapter 7: The beginning of the end, Part 1  
-----------  
(2 days after the end of the last chapter)

Protoman was on top of a massive sky scraper, contemplating various things.

"I have been gathering data on Wily for weeks. I know he is definitely up to something.. but I cant figure out what! So frustrating... I have a very bad feeling about this..."

Suddenly, a massive explosion could be heard, then another, then another.

"Sounds like it's coming from the opposite side of the city!"

----

Roll awoke from her cryogenic slumber, sat upright, and performed a self diagnostic. Everything was in tip-top shape, including her Bbalance system, which was more or less her equilibrium, what maintained her balance. She also decided to see if the inhibitors were truly gone. She began coming up with various plans in her mind for military grade weapon systems. Nothing stopped her. She smiled.

"I'm free."

Dr. Cossack walked into her room

"Hey Roll, how ya feeling?"

"Good doctor, better than I have ever felt!"

"Good good."

"Doc, you told me to remind you of something after I recovered, what was it?

"Oh yes. Well, while I was removing the inhibitors from you, I had to poke around in your hard drive. What I found is that though you are a brilliant scientist, you have rather ambitious goals. You seem to have dreams of fighting for peace, and being a renowned scientist..."

Roll was blushing.

"Doctor, it's not right of you to view my inner thoughts like that!"

"I know, my apologies. But I have a proposal for you. Quite simply, you will work here as my assistant of course. And as you work, the more time and the more experiments and projects you help me with, the more resources, energy, and other things I will give you to work on your own projects. And I wont stop you from making your own armor, weapons, and the like, hell, Ill even help you if you like. So pretty much, you will be like an employee earning a wage. Like the idea?"

"Sounds like a fair trade to me! So, what's my first project?"

"Well that's the spirit! Come with me to bio-lab 2 if you will..."

----

Dr. Wily was sitting in his lab, preparing his nine new robots for final activation, and was musing to himself.

"Well, if I have learned anything from my dealing with Mega Man, it is to always have a backup plan, and a backup plan for the backup plan. So, even if Mega Man defeats Bass, my new robots, and eventually Zero, my other project will come into play. Quite genius actually, putting the prototype of Project Corruption into Bass."

"It may not be contagious yet, nor have I figured out how to get it to it's full strength, but at least for now I can test it's basic functionality on Bass. Quite clever, putting it in that mutt Treble and having it transfer from him to Bass. After I activate the robot's, I think I'm gonna go remotely monitor Bass..."

----

The scene was surreal. Bass was walking into town, whistling the tune of a 20th century T.V. star called Mr. Rogers. Bass was confident, anxious, and had gone completely ape-shit insane, and Dr. Wily told him he could do as he pleased. Bass was no longer the cocky, semi-evil but prideful robot. Oh no, he was as close as he could ever get to a demented pure evil, with no fear of death for that matter.

As he was walking along his merry way through Town Square, he was aiming his gun around, popping off random shots as he went, destroying vehicles, buildings, humans. All of his inhibitions were gone, even without the modifications to his BIOS made by that strange green energy, he was quite gone. The BIOS alterations just made it worse. Treble wasn't his normal self either. Whenever some unlucky fool got too close, or whenever armed police tried to pick Bass off, Treble annihilated them.

"Jeez, you would think after what? Two collapsed buildings and human casualties in the double digits, Mega Man would get out here to stop me. Guess I'm gonna have to up things a bit... Ooh! A news cameraman! Hey you! Get over here before I blast you!"

The camera man came over to Bass.

"Yes sir?"

"DO NOT CALL ME SIR! My name is Bass. You, turn that camera on, and follow me. Your camera is feeding to your T.V. Station correct?"

"Yes Bass, I was in the middle of another report..."

"Good good, follow closely. Treble, don't hurt this one unless he tries something funny. Now, where is... OOH OOH! A woman with a baby!"

Bass walked up to the young mother and pointed his buster at her. The look in her eyes was of pure terror. Bass faced the camera and proclaimed rather loudly.

"Mega Man! Get your ass out here! Or this mother and child is getting turned to embers! Well, on second thought, screw it, I'll kill her anyway!"

Bass started charging his buster, and the woman was pleading for her life and her child's, but those pleas fell on deaf ears.

Meanwhile, Protoman had setup an automated sniping rig on a nearby rooftop, then jumped to the ground, and began charging his buster. He then signaled the sniping rig to lock-on to Treble and open fire.

Treble perked up.

"Huh? Treble? What is it?"

A loud shot rang from the sniper equipment, and the round smashed into Treble. The robotic wolf yipped, and thanks to the Link2 system, Bass felt it too. Bass was grabbing himself, trying to shake off the shock. Protoman took full advantage of the situation. He fired his charge shot, and it hit Treble. He then ran to Bass with a flying kick, which caught Bass in the chest. Bass went airborne, and when he landed he started skidding across the pavement like a rock skipping on water.

Protoman turned to the woman with her child.

"Please lady, he won't be down for long, get out of here, NOW! You, camera man, follow her and make sure she is alright!"

The lady and the newsman went into the nearby apartment complex in a hurry.

Protoman looked where he had sent Bass flying, but didn't see him.

"What?"

Bass appeared above and behind Protoman. Treble appeared out of nowhere and knocked Proto flat on his butt. Bass took full advantage of his gravitational situation and slammed his right leg and foot into Proto's chest, nailing him to the ground. Bass jumped off him.

"Well now, it's captain cheap-shot. I guess you will do in place of Mega! I'm gonna have fun ripping you to tiny shreds." Bass said in a sadistic, amused voice.

Protoman slowly got up and looked at Bass in the eye. He then thought to himself.

"What is this? Bass is, incredibly different from before. Not just in terms of agility or power either. I remember Bass caring more about who is strongest. Now he is like a sadist who's looking for cheap thrills. What cold possibly cause such a dramatic difference in personality?"

Bass called out to Protoman.

"What the hell? Quit mumbling to yourself. Time for you to die!"

Bass rushed up to Proto and began an insane volley of punches and kicks. It was all Proto could do just to block. Off to the side, an incredibly frightened Officer Dale was watching the battle.

"Oh my god" The officer thought. "I have got to inform Dr. Light and Mega Man about this!"

----

Mega Man and Dr. Light were chilling out in the living room, Light was reading a book, Rush was resting, Mega was playing some old video games. Dr. Light couldn't concentrate on his book much at all though.

(Light thinking to himself) "It's frightening, Mega is sitting here playing a video game like some child, yet I know what he could very well be capable of. I honestly don't know how to act until X is completed.."

Suddenly, the T.V. Started beeping loudly.

"Doctor, someone's calling, want me to put it through? It's Officer Dale!"

"Yes Mega, if you would please?"

Officer Dale's face filled the large monitor, and began to speak.

"Dr. Light there's explosion no time! Bass has attacked New Denver. Fortunately, Protoman has showed up, but I'm not so sure he can last forever against that fiend! He needs help. Please Mega Man, help us!"

Mega got a look of pure anger in his eyes. Bass had crossed the line and then some. Dr. Light looked at Mega.

"Doctor, permission to leave! I gotta take Bass down!"

Dr. Light worried that sending him out might have consequences, but if he didn't Protoman and many innocent human lives could be ended this day.

"Go Mega Man, hurry!"

"Yes doc. Rush, cmon, we gotta go!"

Rush and Mega Man bolted out the door and began a mad dash for the inner city.

----

The battle between Protoman and Bass had heated up. Protoman was constantly firing at Bass, though most of the attempts were either blocked, dodged, or Treble had intercepted them.

Bass fired some sort of strange missile, which broke into many smaller ones and scattered, and they all began flying at random trajectories towards Protman. Proto shot down or dodged all of the missiles, but just barely. Treble appeared behind Proto and opened his mouth, out of which came a rather large stream of energy, well, large considering the size of what it was coming out of.

Proto tried to dodge, but the edge of the energy caught Proto's feet and melted them, and damaged his legs. Protoman fell to the ground and could not move.

"Ugh!"

"You thought you were so cool, your stupid shades and pretending that you don't care. HA HAH HA! But sadly, your not amusing anymore!"

For a sec, Bass stopped, and thought to himself.

"What am I doing? This isn't me. I proved I'm stronger, so why do I want to finish him off? And kill more people?"

---

Wily looked at the monitor with disbelief.

"No! He's resisting! Eh, time to send a signal to boost the virus prototype."

---

Treble looked at Bass, and then started sending amplification signals.

"Treble, what are you doi.. AAAAHHHH!!!!"

Bass was in pain a moment, then he was calm and collected, and bloodthirsty again.

"Don't know what that was, but I feel a lot better now!"

"Feel, this! OVERDRIVE BLAST!"

It was a very powerful shot from Proto, but Bass sidestepped it.

"Your aim sucks."

Bass picked Proto up by the head, and crushed his head. Proto's lifeless body slumped to the ground. Bass then pointed his buster at Proto and annihilated his remains, as if to make sure he cant be brought back.

A minute later, Mega Man was walking up the street. Fire's had broke out at multiple locations, and the scene in general was just plain chaos. Mega Man then saw Bass.

"Hey, where the hell is Protoman! Answer me!"

Bass just looked at Mega, then turned slightly and pointed at a small pile of scrap metal and red glitter.

"You mean him? For the love of god, I hope you put up a better fight."

Mega looked over, and he was horrified. His eyes grew large and round. Mega wept, but only for a moment. He then glared at Bass.

"You bastard, you have crossed an unforgivable line. I will finish you this time..."

"Well goody Mega! Let the fun begin!"

----

End of Chapter 7


	9. 8: The beginning of the end, Part 2

-----------   
Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man  
Chapter 8: The beginning of the end, Part 2  
-----------

"So, what is the purpose of this project?" Roll was immensely curious with Cossack's research.

"Well, this is simply a bio-electric gel that's part of a much larger invention I'm working on. I'm gonna try some new modifications to the gel, but it will involve the use radiation, which is where you come in. Strangely enough, the radiation I wish to use has no elecro-magnetic properties, so it will be of no harm to you, but it can be destructive to organisms, which is why I can't."

"What's this larger project doc?"

"Well, it's a special chip that I think can revolutionize the whole world, though I'm not even sure if it will be completed in my lifetime. It can be surgically implanted in humans or robots. If inserted in a human, it will give humans the ability to grow immensely stronger, consume less energy, increase mental capacity, and other things."

"If inserted in a robot, the chip would regulate energy consumption, recycling wasted energy for later use, but more importantly, give robot's the creative thinking capacity of humans. So far, you are the only robot that has genius on par with a human scientist, though I suspect it is a fluke, though I wish to eventually make all robot's have such a mental capability."

Roll looked at Cossack in awe. Cossack was talking about an incredibly revolutionary system far beyond there time, and yet Cossack talked about it casually like it's just something to do.

"Well doctor, I'm ready..."

"Good, if you will please read this research data first..."

-----

Bass decided to make the first attack on Mega. He raised his fist in the air, and slammed it into the ground, sending a purple shock wave that rode the ground, and was going fast in Mega's direction. Mega Man jump into the air, and decided to try throw Bass off by switching to one of his oldest weapons that he had absorbed from an earlier robot master.

"Eat Roll Cutter!"

A rather large pair of reinforced-steel scissors came flying at Bass. Bass tried to jump and dodge, but the scissors bounced off the ground and rebounded toward Bass. Treble jumped into the air, bit the blade, then whirled in a circle and tried to fling it back at Mega. However, Rush had some sort of shoulder cannon that fired a magnetic wave that reversed the direction of the blade, but Rush put too much energy into it and shattered the cutter before it could hit it's intended target.

Bass landed on the ground and stomped with his left foot, which caused a large chunk of asphalt to rise in front of Bass. Bass gave the block a punch, shattering it into a dozen or so smaller chunks, then raised his buster and yelled "DODGE THIS!"

His buster fired, bathing the asphalt chunks in energy, turning them into fiery balls of death, and they came flying towards at Mega at an incredible speed. Mega activated two more of his previously acquired abilities. First, he used the time stopper, however, the energy from Bass's weapon seemed resistant to the ability, but at least the rocks speed had been halved, he then used the Link2 system and had Rush use Quick Man's powers, and very quickly and accurately used boomerangs to break the asphalt into tiny enough chunks that they could not harm Mega.

Bass yelled rather loudly.

"Oh man... this is awesome, thrilling, you have become stronger Mega, not just in terms of power either. Your reaction time is much better, and you also seem mentally stronger! Your death will be the most satisfying ever!"

Bass did something that would make absolutely no sense to a robot. He licked his lips nice and slow.

Mega Man thought to himself.

"This... can't be Bass. Bass always wanted to destroy me, to prove that he is the strongest in the world. Now he is just taking pleasure in destruction in general. I know the old Bass would never approve of what he is now. Bass, I don't know what Wily did to you... but I will save you... free you... but I also have to destroy you... the humans will never forgive what you have done today... Bass... I'm sorry..."

Mega then started speaking out loud.

"Bass! It's time to finish this! Rush, combine with me now!"

Rush leaped on Mega's back, then began to merge with him. The color scheme for Mega Man turned into a swirling mix of red and blue. Mega gained several impressive weapons, and a jet pack. Bass followed suit.

"Treble, they wanna kick it up a notch, only fair to repay the favor. Combine with me now!"

This isn't the first time Bass had ever used this transformation, though it most certainly looks different than before. Bass now had jet boosters, but that's where the similarities to the transformation he used to battle Mega Man before ended. His color pattern consisted of a mix of black, blood red, and purple. His eyes actually glowed. If he had a scythe, he would have looked like the Angel of Death Himself.

Mega Man and Bass took off into the air, firing large energy-based weapons as they went.

-----

Dr. Wily had just finished the activation of all his robot's other than Zero.

"Hhhmpphhh... Those strange energy readings and BIOS modifications I found during the Link2 installation... and what is weirder is that trace information concludes that it somehow originally came from Mega Man. Now that I think about it..."

Dr. Wily bolted to the computer he used for working on Zero's AI and Project Corruption. He did some quick analysis of data he had previously gathered regarding Mega Man, and cross-referenced it to the data Bass had stolen from Dr. Light's lab.

"What? It seems like Mega didn't have whatever he does now before that fight where he tried to kill me. It seems whatever occurred happened sometime after the whole escapade with that wonderful energy from space. But I thought that freak Duo destroyed it all..."

"It seems connected to the Evil Energy, yet it isn't the evil energy... it's something else. Bah, I'm wasting my time, it doesn't matter where it came from or what it technically is. What matters is what it is now... And the readings from Bass. I think... I think.."

Dr. Wily smiled.

"I think that my plan that I've had all along will be better suited than I originally thought! If I... If I can get the data I already planned on getting, I will be able to complete Zero's AI. But I may also get... this is too exciting! It could very well be I can complete Project Corruption, and if he manages to beat my new robot's, I can turn Mega Man to darkness! MWA HA HA HA!"

"Psychic Man, Leach Man, Hollow Man, come here now! The rest of you go into sleep mode!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The three robot's responded in unison.

"Leach Man, begin processing all data that Psychic Man feeds you. Psychic Man, go and observe the rest of the battle between Mega Man and Bass. Constantly send all information you gather directly to Leach Man. Leach Man, I want constant updates on your analysis. Psychic Man, do not let your presence be known. Hollow Man, cloak yourself and wait somewhere in the city, but do not take action until you receive further orders. That is all."

Psychic Man and Hollow Man headed out towards New Denver. Psychic man arrived within monitoring distance of the fight between Mega Man and Bass shortly before they took off in their transformed modes.

"Hmmm... this is strange... I can't seem to read their inner-most thoughts... must be interference from Link2. Wait! Mega Man has Link2, not just Bass!"

Psychic Man immediately relayed that information and continued to observe.

Mega Man charged his buster, but what came out wasn't a shot, it was an extremely bright flash! Bass senses were overloaded for a few seconds, which was just enough. Mega was under Bass, and rocketed up to him, and caught Bass under the chin with an insanely powerful upper-cut. Mega then charged his cannon again, and this time, a large saw blade with electricity flowing around it came flying at Bass. Bass put his hands in front of him and created an energy-based barrier. The wheel started to rip through the barrier though. Bass did manage to slow the blade long enough, and got out of it's path.

"Well fuck, taking you down is gonna be more tiresome than I thought!" Mega and Bass said to each other in unison. Psychic Man was confused by this, but continued to observe.

Bass held himself tightly, pulling out all the energy he could, as he now was pretty much gonna try to over-power Mega with pure brute force. As he did this, he noticed something off in the air, and realized someone was watching him. Probably Wily, he thought.

"I bet it's that freak Psychic Man. How dare he watch like some sport's spectator. Ill get to him later."

Bass then saw Mega launching an insanely powerful attack. A bunch of automatic tracking missiles came at Bass, and when Bass tried to shoot them down, they just dodged the shots. Bass then decided to fly higher into the air and decided to use his most powerful weapon. 

Bass pointed his other hand down, which became another buster, then combined his two hands into one giant buster. A large, circular, purple energy began streaming from his hands. It was like one giant laser attack, only it wasn't one quick shot, it was a constant, large stream. He moved the stream and destroyed the missiles, the little things just could not dodge fast enough.

Bass then pointed the energy stream at Mega Man. Mega was quickly dodging in mid-air, but it took everything he had. While flying around, Mega made his buster longer and more narrow. It was essentially a rail gun. He carefully aimed and hit the outside of Bass's super buster. The energy stream shut down.

"Mega, you little shit! If you think that was my last option, think again!"

Bass then activated his emergency booster system and disabled all safety measures for it. Bass then teleported behind Mega Man.

"What where did he g..."

Bass slammed his fist into the back of Mega's head, and Mega started falling to the ground. Mega Man managed to regain his balance and get his flight system back online. Mega noticed his time stopper had recharged, but was slightly damaged. Screw it he thought. Mega activated time stopper and put all of his auxiliary power into it, so it could be maintained for awhile. Bass was so fast now, this was his only counter.

Despite the time-stopper, Bass was still quite fast, but was slowed down enough to where Mega stood a chance. Bass and Mega started going into a brutal melee fight, like something out an episode of Dragon Ball Z.

Mega figured out how to end this fight, and put everything he had in it. He pointed his left foot at Bass's face and put full power into the jet system, the exhaust putting enormous heat pressure on Bass. He then half-way transformed his buster into a fist, but still with a small hole in it. He charged his fist, then slammed it into Bass's chest at a downward angel, and Bass went rocketed down to earth. Bass landed on top of a large sky scraper building with a flat top, as the the building had not been completed yet. Bass was lying there, unable to move. Mega then disabled the time stopper, and went flying at Bass. His foot went right in Bass's face, and the sheer force of the fall caused Bass to roughly scrape the roof.

Mega was standing over Bass. Bass tried to get up, but Mega punched him in the face and Bass dropped like a brick.

"STAY DOWN!"

Mega then a shot weak, short-ranged electro-magnetic pulse at Bass, as if to permanently fry him.

Psychic Man stood there in disbelief, not being able to comprehend how a robot could get so emotional and violent without the use of Project Corruption.

Bass wasn't fried, at least the real him wasn't. However, Project Corruption infection was quickly purged from Bass's systems.

"WHAT! I gotta report this to Leach Man, Project Corruption has vulnerability to electro-magnetic force, must fix this vulnerability."

Treble disengaged from Bass, and whimpered and lied down behind Bass's head, concerned for his master.

"Mega, I... need to die... but before that, there are a few things I must... wheeze tell you..."

Mega looked at Bass and disarmed his buster.

"But before even that..."

Bass took all his strength he had left and pointed his buster in Psychic Man's general direction, and opened fire.

"What the, Bass, are you nuts?"

"We... were being watched by Wily... I just... made sure that freak robot of his wasn't listening..."

Psychic Man contacted Leach Man, informed him he was spotted, and teleported to Wily's base. Mega saw the teleportation stream.

"Huh, we were being watched, but why..."

"Even I don't know all the details, but Wily... he is more insane than ever, and has come up with some new plan. Mega... be careful... He put something in me, something that changed my very desires... Thank you Mega Man... Though my death is imminent, at least I am free. Treble... come here..."

Treble walked over to his master. Bass opened a panel in Treble's side. Bass reached in and grabbed something.

"Ah, there it is, that strange thing that Wily put in Treble."

Bass crushed the device with his hands.

"Now that that is taken care of, I... have two last parting gifts. Mega, Wily is getting out of control, no matter what your conscience tells you... Wily must die... I know you have that same thing to communicate and control Rush as I did with Treble. I'm sending.. ack the encryption codes for Treble's... Link2 I think it's called... his Link2 system. Use him, let Treble help you destroy Wily."

Bass looked at Treble in the eye.

"Treble, I know he was my enemy... but Wily has betrayed me and used me... his death takes precedence now... and only Mega has the power to do it... obey him like you would obey me, do you understand... Treble?"

Treble nodded. Mega had a solemn look on his face, and accepted the encryption codes for Treble, and added Treble to his Link2 system.

"Mega, there is one last.. gift embedded in Treble's deepest memory systems. I have planted... a small portion of my will... my soul... my hate... You proved you could put an end to robot's like me today... but you still might not have what it takes to kill a human. If your emotions try to overwhelm you... activate line code 23178 and run lastwill.exe! It will infuse you with my hate, my anger. Do not let it take over you, but if you absolutely need it, use it, and end Wily's life..."

"Thank you Bass. I will honor your dying wishes."

"Well then, put... oh no! Mega, quickly kill me! Wily is..."

Mega saw energy rising from Bass. He charged his buster and tried to finish Bass off, but it was too late. Bass was teleported out, and Mega's shot hit nothing.

"Bass..."

----

The broken body of Bass appeared in Wily's lab.

"Well you worthless failure, I told you that you can't win against Mega Man!"

Bass realized his situation. He quickly pretended to still be on Wily's side.

"Anyway... where is Treble!"

"Doc, Treble was destroyed..."

"ARG! Can't you do anything right?"

Wily deactivated Bass and put him in a detention cell that also doubled as an automated repair center.

"Ill have Bass repaired, but he wont be going anywhere... at least until it is time for that particular test"

Wily was laughing the stereotypical evil genius madman laugh.

----

Mega Man reported in to Dr. Light, and informed him that Bass was badly damaged but got away. Other than that, he was skimpy on details. Treble had taken some damage, and he needed repairs, but bringing everything that happened that day up around Light wasn't the best of idea's in his mind. Then he thought of something.

"Hey doc! Roll is settled down at Cossack Labs, right? After that last battle, I wanna see Roll. Mind if I go?"

Dr. Light was surprised. Mega was still the caring robot that cared for his sister.

"Go ahead Mega, Ill inform Dr. Cossack of your arrival."

----

Roll had completed several experiments. Now she started to gain enough resources from Cossack to start her own scientific work on her free time. She was in her own personal lab, working on basic functionality upgrades, and was later gonna start on her own transportation, weapons, and armor.

Dr. Cossack walked in the lab after a quick knock.

"Hey doc, whats happening"

"Well, I just got news, Mega Man and Protoman had a major fight with Bass in New Denver. Obviously neither of us heard about it since we were both preoccupied."

"So, those two kicked Bass's ass right?" Roll inquired.

"Mega won alright... Protoman on the other hand... is dead... and can never be brought back..."

Roll was saddened, but also felt an immense hatred. Wily... she thought, he just keeps at it with his madness, and with Protoman gone... Ive got to step up my production...

"Also Roll, Dr. Light contacted me. He wishes you continued luck in everything you do. Also, apparently Mega Man is feeling bad right now, and is coming to see you. You wont mind if I let your little brother into your lab and living area would you?"

"Not at all doc, thanks. Please let me know when he gets here."

"Sure thing little lady. Till then, I need a nap."

Roll was happy that Mega was coming to visit. She was sure there would be much to talk about, especially after the death of Protoman.

---- 

End of Chapter 8


	10. 9: Hollow Man, Part 1

-----------  
Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man  
Chapter 9: Hollow Man, Part 1  
-----------

Wily was at one of his various programming terminals, analyzing and typing away like a mad man.

"This data from Psychic Man... and the analysis from Leach Man... this just gets better and better! So, Mega and Rush are using Link2 eh? This will be amusing."

"There is no doubt Mega Man will defeat the robot master's, hell, my plan is counting on it. I guess I need to get off my lazy ass and start coming up with final phase preparations..."

----

BBBZZZZTTT

Roll was hard at work, when she heard a buzz at her door.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Sorry Ms. Roll, my name is Mike Debour, one of Dr. Cossack's assistants. And I'm here because Mega Man is here, shall I let him in?"

That caught Roll's attention.

"Yes please, show him to my current location immediately!"

"Yes Ms. Roll."

"Ms. Roll, he didn't say that with any hate or sarcasm at all, Cossack's staff really do respect me..."

About a minute later, Mega wandered into Roll's personal lab.

"I thought she was supposed to be here... Wow, this is really her own personal lab? Good to see Roll is doing well..."

Mega looked around the room and whistled.

"So, you like, huh?" Roll came from a supply room carrying stuff, and she had a grin on her face.

"Quite nice Roll! Anyway though, I'm guessing you know at least one of the reasons why I'm here.."

Roll's face darkened quickly.

"You... brought that up so quickly..."

"Sorry, I can't help it, it's nuts, I can't believe Proto is gone." Mega had an empty expression.

"I know Mega, I know."

"Well, there is a silver lining in the clouds. Officer Dale informed me on the way over here that the Mayor wants to hold a public, full scale funeral, in honor of Protoman and his defending human lives against the onslaught of Bass."

Roll was looking somber. If she had tear ducts in her eyes, she would be crying at this point.

"That's nice of the Mayor. Wow Mega, quite honorable actually, Proto will be the first robot to ever receive a public burial procession. Damn that Bass..."

"Please don't be so hard on Bass. After the battle was won, I found out what is really going on. Bass was, manipulated, his very soul was being controlled. Which is the second reason I'm here. Bass warned me of a new plan that Dr. Wily has cooked up, and apparently, Wily has totally gone past the point of no return in the sanity department. So, if you see or hear of any of Wily's robots anywhere, please contact me immediately and don't try to approach them, ok?"

"Okay Mega, I promise."

"Oh Roll... there's another reason why I'm here."

"Oh?"

Mega then began to explain his acquisition of Treble, and the whole story behind it.

Roll was in shock.

"Roll, please don't tell Cossack or Light about this. Also, I was wondering, you think you can repair Treble and do some basic maintenance? Please?"

"Sorry Mega, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to hear that..."

Cossack was standing outside the open door.

"Dr. Cossack, not nice of you to eavesdrop!" Roll sputtered out with a hint of anger. Mega's face went rather pale, especially for a robot.

"Ah ha ha, don't worry, I wont tell Light or anyone else. But Roll and Mega, please do better in the future to keep your privacy if you want it to stay private. And I think it's best not to let any of my staff find out about this, be awkward if any of this leaked to the press or anyone else, ok?"

"Yes doctor, your right..." Roll sighed.

"Anyway, feel free to bring Treble into engineering lab 3, and all repairs will be on me. Also while your there, I'd like to do some tests and calibrations to make sure you stay stable after adding a 3rd entity to your Link 2 network."

"Oh, well thanks doc. RUSH, TREBLE, COME!"

Rush and Treble walked into the room.

"Roll, Mega, Rush, Treble, please follow me..."

Several hours later, the repairs, maintenance, and calibrations were complete. Mega waved goodbye, and headed back to Light Labs. Of course when he got there, he kept Treble out of sight.

---

While Mega was at Cossack Labs.

Light was in one of his two weapon labs. He had just got done completing a new buster for Mega.

"Quite a nice new buster if I don't say so myself. Now whenever Mega fires a fully charged shot, and a miniature missile will be embedded inside it. The missile can cause his energy blast to change directions. Also, I put some programming that should transfer to Mega, that will prevent him from ever harming a human. I'm quite busy tomorrow, but I think Ill install it in him day after tomorrow."

A half hour later, Mega arrived home.

"Hey doc, I'm back!"

"Oh, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Not really, spent most of it kinda, what do you call it? Sad? Yes, sad. And Roll was extremely upset after she heard Proto died. Which reminds me, did you get the news? The Mayor is gonna give Protoman a full honorable funeral!"

"Really? I hadn't heard that, though, that does cheer me up just a touch. Anyway Mega yawn don't let this whole thing get to you, ok?"

"Understood doctor. I'm gonna hit the regeneration table, good night."

"I'm heading for bed too. See you tomorrow Mega."

----

Cossack looked at the data he had gathered from his earlier work.

"Woah, Mega Man, Rush, and Treble all have the same BIOS anomalies as Roll, and if Treble's data is right, so did Bass. This just keeps getting more and more interesting... but enough of that, I already have enough work as it is... must not get distracted..."

----

Dr. Wily sat a communication panel, and was talking to Hollow Man.

"Hollow Man, do you understand your orders?"

"Yes Dr. Wily, your will be done, at once."

----

approximately 1.5 days later...

Dr. Light was relaxing, reading some good old fashioned paper books, Mega was practicing his shooting with dummy targets outside.

Suddenly, a loud, automated audible alarm was going off inside, and the message was also being sent wirelessly to Mega.

"!ALERT! ALERT! UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY AND ACCESS DETECTED IN WEAPONS LAB 2! SOURCE UNKNOWN!"

Dr. Light thought to himself. "Jeez, probably Auto again, or that hyper-active cat. sigh I have to go all the way to the lab to turn it off..."

Mega, Auto, and Dr. Light showed up at the outside of the door to the lab. The doors had been completely blown off. Half of said lab was burned to a crisp. Mega saw a strange blur, then it completely disappeared.

"Who's in there, show yourself immediately!" Light called out.

The assailant responded with an old fashioned hand grenade. Auto picked up the hand grenade and swallowed it. A soft thud could be heard, but that's about it. Mega stared at Auto.

"Hey Mega, betcha didn't know I got an upgrade that allows me to act as a disposal for small explosives!" Auto followed up with a quick laugh.

Light then noticed that the buster he had just completed a day ago vanished in front of his eyes.

"What?"

Dr. Light pulled something out of his pocket and put it in his palm. Suddenly, a rather large creaking thud could be heard. For no apparent reason, Mega's neck felt like it was being squeezed, then he flew across the room. Auto had his legs kicked out from under him. Suddenly, Light was pressed up on a wall, with something that felt like an arm on his chest, pinning Light to the wall.

"Your invisible... some sort of cloaking technology ack"

The assailant began to speak.  
"Ha ha, this is going better than I thought! If I kill you here and now, Wily should reward me greatly! Imagine, me Hollow Man, being the one who took Dr. Light down!"

While Hollow Man was blabbering, Dr. Light put the device on the back of Hollow's neck. All of a sudden, Mega was up, and grabbed wildly at the invisible robot, and found an arm. He twisted Hollow Man's arm and flung him out the room and into the wall of the opposite side of the hall. For a second, Hollow Man's cloak was disabled, and what Mega saw was a robot with a black cloak on. Hollow Man tried to teleport out, but his teleporter circuitry was malfunctioning. He managed to get his invisibility back on.

"Hey Mega, if you want this back, come and face me out in the river!"

Hollow Man ran out of the building at blinding speed. Mega turned to Dr. Light.

"What's he talking about?"

"I had built a new buster for you, and he just took it. It's extremely powerful, and if it fall's in Wily's hands... Anyway, go and retrieve it, quickly! Also, I managed to plant a small explosive on the fellow, but his cloaking generator is preventing me from detonating it. I'm sending you the detonation codes. After you retrieve the buster, as soon as you can disable the bloody cloak, detonate the bomb. That should take care of him for good."

"Yes doctor, understood! Rush, cmon, were gonna get that new robot of Wily's!"

Mega also sent a message by thought to Treble over the Link2 system to accompany him. Minutes later, Mega Man and Rush arrived at the river, and Treble showed up shortly after. Mega looked around, but didn't see anything. Suddenly, a paper note hit Mega in the face.

The note was as follows:  
"I have hidden that piece of technology within a separate cloaking field. Only by defeating me will the other cloaking field deactivate! Let's see if you survive! Oh and BEHIND YOU!"

Mega looked up from the paper, only to have a wicked jab nail him in the back of his head, followed by what felt like a kick, which knocked Mega into a semi-deep area of water. Rush and Treble fired weapons where Mega had been, hoping to hit Hollow Man, but the shots hit nothing but dirt. Mega got up and looked around. He began to scan the area with infra-red, had Treble constantly ping sonar, and had Rush use spectral analysis. They didn't detect anything.

"He musta ran aw..."

Suddenly, from right in front of him came a small projectile, which struck Mega and knocked him to the ground. The invisible robot grabbed Mega by the foot and dragged him into the water. Mega used his buster and started firing in random directions till Hollow Man let go. Mega then jumped out of the water.

"How... how the hell am I supposed to fight this guy? I can't detect him at all..."

----

End of Chapter 9


	11. 10: Hollow Man, Part 2

-----------  
Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man  
Chapter 10: Hollow Man, Part 2  
-----------

Mega was looking around, trying to figure out how to catch Hollow Man while trying to stay alive.

"So far, all forms of detection have proved futile, blind firing doesn't wor..."

Hollow Man had kicked Mega under the chin by kicking straight up from under him. Hollow Man then grabbed Mega by the foot, whirled him around, and threw him into a tree. Mega tried firing his buster back in the direction Hollow Man was, but it missed and merely hit the water instead. Mega watched as the shot hit the water, how it disrupted the flow of water... Mega had an idea, and began thinking to himself.

"If I could trap him in an area with something solid or liquid, and he tried to leave... but how do I get him to..."

Mega felt an attack coming and jumped and fired straight down. The edge of the blast caught Hollow Man. Mega noticed little sparks coming out of nowhere, presumably from Hollow Man. They were hard to see, but definitely there. Mega then sent wireless commands to Treble and Rush. Mega then began to run along the ground, dodging, provoking, and distracting Hollow while he set up his plan.

Mega had, via Link2, discovered an interesting ability with Treble, and decided to copy the data for it to Rush, as Rush did have the hardware to use it. He then had Treble and Rush suck up a bunch of water from the nearby river. Then he had Treble and Rush face each other about a distance of 60 feet, and Treble began emitting a circular energy, and Rush did the same, until the two energy fields merged, then the field began to expand till it was a pretty big half-globe.

Mega then Rushed to the mid-point between the two robotic dogs, and saw a spark, and knew Hollow Man was coming. Once Hollow Man was within the globe, Mega then proceeded with the most interesting part of his plan. He did two things at once. First, he had Rush and Treble dispense the water they had sucked up, which in turn, the water began to run along the edges of the field. Essentially, the field and the water created a giant water barrier. Secondly, Mega switched to the ability of a robot he had defeated long ago known as Magnet Man.

Mega managed to magnetize Hollow Man, then deactivated the magnet ability and threw Hollow Man at the water wall. While Hollow Man was still flying towards the wall, Mega had managed to quickly switch to the ability of a robot known as Spark Man. As soon as he saw where Hollow Man had hit the water wall, Mega fired a bolt of electricity at Hollow, and the interaction of water of and electricity not only had fried Hollow Man's cloaking ability, but it had also caused severe damage.

"I may not be as smart as Roll, but I do know that electricity plus water plus object equals object is getting fucked up."

Hollow Man was lying on the ground, unable to move his body. Mega walked up to him.

"So, I believe I win. Now, if you don't mind, I want what you stole from Dr. Light."

"Will you... let me live? I don't wanna die..."

"You gotta tell me where the device is first."

"Over there on top of that tree, the cloaking field should be offline."

Mega bent over and face-palmed Hollow Man, and a blue shimmering light surrounded Mega Man. Rush and Treble also began to glow. Mega had successfully absorbed Hollow Man's powers, and Treble and Rush also successfully managed to integrate the invisibility powers into their systems.

Mega then walked to the tree, and grabbed Dr. Light's new buster. Mega then activated the explosive Dr. Light had planted on Hollow Man, and he went went with a bang.

"I can't go soft on Wily's robots, Wily himself has proved that he will bite you in the ass if you show him mercy. I expect his creations to be the same."

"This new cloaking ability could prove to be useful..."

Mega then returned to Dr. Light's lab. Before he got there, Mega had Treble go invisible, and Rush, Mega, and Treble went into the labs.

"Hey Dr. Light, your explosive worked, Hollow Man was his name, and he is quite gone. I managed to absorb his powers, and I got that buster back!"

Dr. Light had a look of relief on his face. Dr. Light was especially glad since one of the new features of the buster was the transfer program to stop Mega from harming humans despite the BIOS modifications.

"Good job Mega. And I have free time now, so how about we go ahead and get your new weapon loaded. Follow me to weapons lab 2 please."

"Yes doctor."

Mega had Rush and Treble follow him to the lab. Mega was pleased, the cloak ability was exceeding his expectations, Light hadn't noticed Treble at all.

The procedure took less than 10 minutes.

"Well Mega, essentially, this new buster has your Link2 system in mind. It's more powerful, but requires less energy than your old buster, so you don't have to worry about overloading your systems. Also, if you charge your shot to it's maximum, a small missile with a chip will be at the center of the shot. This chip will allow you to change the direction of the shot in mid-flight!"

"Thanks doctor! Mind if I go try it out?"

"Not at all, but please be inside by evening, I have something else to show you."

"Yes doctor, I'll be back in 3 hours. Cmon Rush!"

Mega, Rush, and Treble walked outside the Lab's to Mega's personal target range.

Dr. Light was a strange look on his face.

"Weird, I thought someone else was here. Nah, my imagination, I guess that freak Hollow Man still has me jumpy."

----

Wily was looking at a bit of news Leach Man had pulled from MSNBC News.

"Well, bah, that defective shit Protoman is getting a public funeral. But never mind that, I have other things to attend to. Like Bass."

Dr. Wily activated one of his robots that were in sleep mode, Necro Man.

"I am Necro Man. What is your command Lord Wily?"

"Lord Wily, no robot has ever willingly called me that before. I like this one. Anyway Necro Man, I wanna test your abilities. Remember Bass? He's in a stasis cell awaiting repairs, but I'm very busy. I want you to test your powers, go and resurrect him, and extract any data Psychic Man or Leach Man might find useful. Also, I'm gonna be using Bass for a later, um, experiment, and I need you to resurrect him in such a way that he stays alive, unlike your normal temporary undead zombie things I originally programmed you to do."

"Yes Lord Wily, your will be done!"

----

Mega walked in the front door of Light Labs with Rush. He left Treble outside, in sleep mode, with invisibility active.

"Hey doc, I'm home, what did you want to show me?"

"Oh hello Mega. Please wait in the living room, and once were all there, including Auto, I have something to show yall."

Mega sat down on a couch with Rush at his feet. Auto and Dr. Light showed up. Dr. Light flicked on the television and put on MSNBC News. It was the Mayor of New Denver. He was announcing that next Saturday, the funeral processions for Protoman, a "martyr" who had given his life to stop the mad Dr. Wily. It then showed a montage of information and video clips about Protoman, including the heroic acts Proto had done, such as saving a mother and child from Bass, the same video footage the cameraman had taken before on the day of Proto's death.

Dr. Light had a tear running down his face.

"The Mayor of course has sent us invitations to the funeral, and I will definitely be going. I want the two of you to come as well."

"Yes doctor, wouldn't miss it for the world!" Mega said somberly.

Auto simply nodded his head.

----

Roll and Dr. Cossack had also received invitations.

"So Roll, I plan on attending the funeral. You plan on doing the same?"

"OF COURSE! I should really go shopping for something appropriate to wear..."

"Well, feel free to take an assistant with you to town to help you shop. Come to think of it, I need a new suit and tie as well..."

-----

End of Chapter 10


	12. 11: A time for mourning

-----------  
Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man  
Chapter 11: A time for mourning  
-----------

Necro Man silently looked at the corpse of the robot known as Bass. Though Bass was a corpse, he was standing, obeying Necro Man's commands like a puppet on a string. Bass's body was obeying, but he had an incredibly strong will, and neither Bass's mind nor his mouth could be completely controlled.

"You freaky little shit, you better watch your back, because if you lose control for one second, and I will tear you into tiny little chunks!"

Necro Man raised his hand, and with a great exertion of his will, finally managed to force Bass's mouth shut.

"Sigh, you are a little hot-head aren't you? So full of pride, anger, determination. So much that you dare betray Lord Wily. Yes, I have read your simpleton mind through and through. I know what you did. You gave Treble to Mega Man. I'm also quite amused by LastWill.exe. Apparently Lord Wily was amused as well, something about it being convenient, which is half of why he is letting you live for the moment."

Bass glared at the cocky and pompous Necro Man.

"So tell me you fruity little necromancer, what's the real reason I'm still here?"

"Oh, so impatient. But the reason is Wily doesn't want you to die quite yet. Something about another experiment you need to perform. He told me to tell you will be imprisoned for a little while, and during that time, you will be gradually upgraded with extremely powerful weapons and such. Also wanted you to know that he will even give you the chance to kill him, provided you survive. So more or less, you manage to beat Wily, he dies and you live, if you lose, the vice versa. But in the meantime, enjoy your cell." Necro said with a strange grin.

"So, Wily probably has some new flying saucer, large manually piloted death machine, or another one of his deranged contraptions. He must be pretty confident in whatever he plans to experiment on me with to give me weapons. Well, Ill show him just how strong I am..." Bass thought to himself.

---

A few days later

A cold wind was blowing over the New Denver memorial cemetery. This was a place normally reserved for men and women of the military and police who had given their lives in the line of duty. On this unprecedented day, a tombstone with an open grave was erected. The inscription on the stone were as follows.

"Here lies DRN-000, Protoman, the first sentient robot to ever be born unto this world. A robot which had a soul, a pure soul, one who fought for the good of this world. Rest In Peace."

Next to the open grave was an open casket, in which recovered parts of Protoman lay. About 95 of his parts were recovered, his head was mostly intact, various parts of his arms, his legs, chest, were in smaller chunks, a lot of it was simply red and gray glitter. He had a quick reconstruction job done on him, at least enough to be recognizable.

The Mayor and a Christian priest had shown up, along with Mega Man, Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack, Rush, and Roll. Treble was ordered by Mega Man to wait outside the cemetery, as he did not want to chance him being seen, since he was the pet of the one who killed Protoman.

More and more people from New Denver and other people who came to mourn Protoman began to come in droves, and the place began to get packed. Security guards had to turn people away since allowing any more people in could be a security risk and a potential hazard. After all, Dr. Wily was still on the loose, and only Mega Man and the security guards were allowed to be armed, everyone else had to go through screening.

A husband and wife pair with a small baby walked up to Mega Man and Dr. Light. The woman began to speak.

"Are you... are you Dr. Light?"

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry, my name is Jenny, and this is my husband Joseph. You are the one who created Protoman and Mega Man correct?"

Dr. Light nodded his head.

"Well it's just... I had to come and mourn. It seems weird since Protoman isn't human... but he saved me and my child's life. I also wanted to tell you I'm sorry, maybe if we wern't in his way he might have lived, and I wanted to thank you for creating such a wonderful person..."

The woman began to burst into tears, the baby was crying a bit. Joseph put his hand on her wife's shoulders. Dr. Light thanked the woman for her words, then rejoined Mega Man and decided to sit down.

"Strange."

"Hhhmmm?" Dr. Light was curious about Mega was thinking.

"Doctor, several things are bothering me. First off, I never knew Proto to be such a selfless person. It amazes me what I didn't know about him. I always thought of him as some lone wolf that did as he pleased. Also, I keep thinking about how if things had gone different, how he could have survived, even though I know such thoughts to be useless, I have them anyway. And I keep thinking... that maybe I should have taken his lessons more seriously, and should have been nicer to him, and..."

"Mega, calm down. Though I'm not sure why, you seem to become more and more like a human. And these endless emotional self-conflicts are normal for humans in times like this."

"But it's so... weird doctor. I keep having all these minor errors in my emotion and logic processes, and they won't stop."

"Don't worry Mega, they will stop, give it a day or two."

"Understood doc."

Mega looked glumly at the ground. Roll came to sit next to Mega. She put her hand on her brother's shoulder, and comforted him for a bit. Roll began to think to herself.

"Poor Mega, he simply cannot adapt as well as I have to these internal changes. I wonder how this will affect him... Then again, I'm not exactly in my right mind regarding what happened to Proto... I need to... I need to help Mega, give him any help I can in this long fight against Wily." Roll said in her own mind.

Some time had passed, and the priest began to give his speech. The mourners began to get very emotional. One particular part of the eulogy touched Dr. Cossack and Dr. Light deeply.

"... But do not despair, for though this is a day of sadness, it is also one of joy. For God has deemed it is Protoman's time. Humans are the children of god, and Protoman is the first child of humanity, and now on this day, God's first grandchild will now join Him in the heavens..."

Mega looked to Dr. Light, and asked an astonishing question.

"Dr. Light, do you believe there is a god? I can't think of any solid evidence to prove His existence, yet somehow I also think that this world could not exist without the aid of an omnipotent being."

"Your right, there is no scientific evidence, yet I believe it to be so. Faith is not something that can be explained, but it is a powerful force in the human mind."

Roll had another thought to herself, one she dare not mention out loud at a funeral.

"No, there is no god. We humans and robots must fight to make the world a better place, with our own will, our own determination, our own power."

Several minutes passed, and the priest finished his eulogy, then the Mayor came to the podium and made an announcement.

"And now, we shall lower the body into the grave, where his physical body shall rest ever more."

A dark and booming voice filled the air and made a simple proclamation.

"I DON'T THINK SO."

Everyone began to look around, and various people were asking "Who was that."

Suddenly, a robot with a long, flowing black and green robe and a reapers hood began to float down to the earth, above the hollowed grave where Protoman was to be buried. He had a long scythe, and pointed it at Mega Man.

"My name is Necro Man, and today I shall kill Mega Man, along with every human here, all in the name of Lord Wily! Convenient that were all in a graveyard, since this will be your resting place!"

Mega looked up and laughed a bit.

"You look ridiculous, like some kid wearing a poorly made Grim Reaper costume. And by the way, that scythe doesn't scare me either, I defeated Bass, so what makes you think I'm afraid of you at all?"

"Oh yes, Bass. In his final moments, he dared to betray Wily, to protect the humans, and even gave you quite a bit of information. But he has been taken care of, like all traitors should be. But I come bearing gifts." Necro Man announced with an evil smile. He then raised his scythe in the air, and a dark, swirling energy arose from the staff and fell to the ground.

Suddenly, humans began to rise from their graves in droves. They were soulless, and acted like the stereotypical zombie.

"What, what is this?" Mega looked horrified, as did every living human in the cemetery.

Roll began to speak out loud.

"Necro Man, he has the power to reanimate dead humans!"

"Your half-right my dear, but that's not all I can control!"

Necro Man pointed his scythe down at Protoman and a powerful stream of energy flowed from it. Roll looked on in the casket. Protoman's scattered parts began refitting themselves together, though not in their proper fashion. Protoman began to stand up, and he looked like nothing short of a disfigured abomination.

Mega looked on in horror.

"PROTOMAN, NNNOOO! Necro Man, leave him alone right now!"

"Oh no Mega Man, I've put too much effort into this plan. Lord Wily has promised me domain over all dead humans and fallen robot's once he has taken control of this wretched world! With all these undead humans, I shall prevent you or anyone else from escaping! Bass betrayed lord Wily, it's only fair the favor is returned! I shall now force your brother, who once so valiantly fought for these worthless humans, to kill these humans and you with them! MWA HA HA HA!"

Protoman jumped to the lower ground.

"Mega Man..." Proto Man was speaking with a slur. "Kill... kill me... I have no control over my body, please ki..."

"Enough of that Proto, I didn't give you permission to speak!"

Mega began to charge his new buster. He was aiming at Proto, but his initial plan was to use his new mid-flight altering ability to hit Necro Man, but something inconvenient came up.

"Oh no Mega, no weapons, melee combat only! Or they get it." Necro said as he pointed to a group of zombies that had various sharp objects, and had taken several humans hostage.

"Use anything other than melee attacks and they will perish!"

Mega disarmed his buster.

"Good, good. Protoman, attack!"

Protoman charged at his younger brother, using his shield both as a defensive mechanism and a weapon. Mega was somewhat at a disadvantage, as his feelings for his brother prevented him from going at Proto full force.

"You wimp, fight back! I told you your damn wimpy tendencies would get us killed!"

Protoman swung at Mega and missed badly. There was one thing going for Mega, it was that Protomans mind and body were not in synch and not working together. Protoman was resisting Necro Man's power with everything he had. This made Protoman's attacks quite clumsy.

"However," Mega thought "I simply cannot dodge forever, and Proto is vastly superior to me in melee combat, what can I possibly do?"

-----

End of Chapter 11


	13. 12: The Requiem of Protoman

-----------  
Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man  
Chapter 12: The Requiem of Protoman  
-----------

The fight between Mega Man and Protoman raged on. Mega had worked up the gall to at least strike back, though that proved to be mostly futile, since Protoman's shield was used rather effectively. Mega then had a sudden realization. He pulled the information from a robot he had defeated long ago named Guts Man. He tapped into Guts Man's massive strength, and threw a punch at Protoman. Proto blocked the attack, but the sheer force sent him flying.

Necro Man looked rather dismayed.

"What! I told you melee only!"

"Are you stupid or something Necro Man? I only used Guts Man's power to make my melee attack stronger. No foul there. Now, give up!"

Necro Man merely smiled and pointed.

"Your brother isn't out of it yet!"

Protoman performed a flying kick, and knocked Mega on his ass. Proto was definitely losing in the battle of wills with Necro Man, as he wasn't able to resist as much, which in turn meant that Protoman's attacks were becoming more accurate and powerful. Protoman bent over and put his hand on Mega's arm and began to glow. The massive strength from Guts Man left Mega and was transferred to Protoman.

Mega got up and dashed away, just barely in time. Protoman and picked up a large chunk of earth and hurled it at Mega. Mega was racing around for his life. He couldn't use weapons, nor could he afford to try to use Rush or Treble. Mega was backed into a corner.

Roll was standing next to Dr. Light and Dr. Cossack. She began analyzing the situation in her mind, and was mumbling to herself.

"This is bullshit... Necro Man sure fights dirty. Maybe with the new sensors I installed yesterday... "

Roll turned on her custom sensors and began to look around. She then noticed what appeared to be radio frequencies emanating from Necro Man's scythe. A glorious realization occurred to Roll.

"So, he is using some sort of special RF frequency to control the dead, really low tech if you ask me. If I can jam the signal..."

Roll looked around at the nearby patrons. She whispered to nearby mourners, asking if any of them had a cell phone.

"I have one... will I get it back?" Asked a nervous woman.

"Not in the condition you gave me, but if this works, I think I can put a stop to that freak." Roll replied as she pointed at Necro Man.

The woman handed Roll her cell phone. Roll hid behind the mourners and immediately began to disassemble and reconstruct the phone into a portable jamming device. Meanwhile, the fight between Mega and Proto raged on, and Mega was definitely losing. Protoman landed a punch on Mega Man and it sent him flying into a tree. Proto picked up his shield and aimed the bottom at Mega's neck.

Roll just got done with the modifications, and then saw what was happening in the fight.

"Oh no! Mega! Please let this work..."

She pushed a button on the new device, and for a second, nothing seemed to happen. Protoman thrust his shield, the intention being to decapitate Mega. The shield stopped about 1/8 of an inch short. Protoman retracted his shield, and began to pant.

"I'm... free... but how..."

Then all of the undead humans dropped to the ground, lifeless once again. Necro Man was in a state of shock, his mouth wide open.

"What the hell? Ive lost control! WHATS GOING ON!?!?" Necro Man was on the verge of panic.

"Thats easy you retard! I jammed your signal! So obvious, your scythe was what was controlling everything, now it's just a paperweight. Mega, shoot him!" Roll yelled.

Mega Man aimed his buster, charged it to maximum, and opened fire. Necro Man managed to float out of the path of the shot.

"You missed me!"

Mega Man smiled.

"No I didn't"

The shot changed trajectory in mid-flight thanks to the new buster upgrade. The powerful blast hit Necro from behind with violent force. Necro Man fell to the ground, with a smoky crater in his back.

"Well now, seems like he's history. I think we can breathe easy now." Doctor Cossack exclaimed in a relieved voice.

"Bull shit, I wont die that easily!"

Necro Man got back up and raised his scythe in the air. Roll turned her new sensors back on and was worried.

"Crap! He's boosting his signal strength! It will overpower the jammer!"

Roll acted quickly, and dashed to Protoman. She opened a panel in Protoman's shield arm.

"Sis, mind telling me what the hell your doing?"

Roll looked up and shot a stare of death at Proto.

"Always the smart-ass, even from the grave. Unless you wanna fall under Necro's control again, just sit there and shut up!"

Roll inserted the cell phone and connected it to Protoman's power core.

"There, that should be strong enough to protect you from Necro."

Necro Man screamed into the night, and a massive amount of power flowed from the scythe. All of the undead humans rose again, and began walking to each other. They began to melt into each other, eventually creating some sort of massive monstrosity of human flesh and bone. The monster began to lumber over to Mega and Proto in a fighting stance.

"Mega, take care of that... thing. I have some pay back coming Necro's way!" Protoman shouted.

"Understood." Mega replied.

Protoman launched himself at Necro Man, who could no longer float.

"So Protoman, you must think I'm a one-trick pony! Well, time to show you how wrong you are!"

Necro Man switched to a fighting stance, and begun to swing his scythe at Proto. Turns out Necro Man is quite handy with his weapon. The two of them began to brawl like mad, trading blows, blocking, dodging, and generally going at it.

Meanwhile Mega kept firing at the undead horror, knocking off various limbs, but they kept on regenerating. Roll screamed at Mega.

"Mega, shoot at the brain! It will stop functioning if you remove that completely"

Mega couldn't bring himself to do it. The extra effect from his buster kicked in whenever he tried to target vital areas of the thing. Mega muttered to himself.

"Shit, what's going on? I thought I had free will? What's going on?"

Mega sent a command to Rush. The order was as follows:

"Rush, do an analysis on my system's. After the battle, I want the results!"

Mega turned to Roll and Dr. Light, and said something he knew couldn't be true.

"I cant do it! My inhibitors prevent me! I know it's undead, but its still made of humans!"

Dr. Light knew that Mega had BIOS alterations, then remembered the buster programming. Dr. Light then turned to the Mayor.

"Mayor, robots are never supposed to hurt humans, but If Mega doesn't take down the dead ones, the living might not stay living for long. There is currently a law saying that all my robots have the three laws of robotics installed in them, and they are not to be tampered with. With your permission, I'm gonna add a modification that specifies that undead beings are not human, and therefore don't register with the three laws. But it's your call Mayor."

Many frightened people looked to the leader of there city. They all nodded in agreement.

"Very well doctor, there will be no legal repercussions. Proceed."

Dr. Light then whipped out a small device that looked like a PDA. He punched in some commands while Mega continued to dodge. The doctor then called out to Mega.

"Mega Man, I made a modification, no issue with attacking undead humans!"

Roll called out to her brother.

"Mega, waste that thing, NOW!"

Mega fully charged his shot, then overloaded the buster with extra energy from Treble and Rush. The shot was massive. It disintegrated the undead being in one blow. Mega then fell to one knee, he was quite weakened. Mega called out to Protoman.

"Alright Proto! It's up to you now!"

Protoman had just dodged a scythe swipe, or so he thought. His buster/fist arm got chopped off. Protoman merely smiled.

"Necro Man, you forget, I'm undead!"

The severed arm floated back to the shoulder socket it had fallen out of.

All Necro Man could say was: "Shit!" with a look of annoyance.

Necro Man, raised his scythe in the air, trying to use more of his necromancer powers. Protoman rushed him, and punched him in the stomach with Guts Man's strength. Necro Man couldn't move after the blow. Protoman punched the same spot again, and his fist went right through Necro Man. Necro Man slumped to the ground.

"No, I was supposed to be the lord of the dead in Lord Wily's new world! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Necro Man's eyes became lifeless and he collapsed, dead. Protoman turned to Mega.

"Brother, you did good, I'm sorry I can't stay to congratulate you, but with Necro Man gone, I'm gonna die again... But... I need cackle one last favor..."

"What is it Proto?" Mega said with a look of anguish on his face.

"Make sure... make sure I actually get buried this time, see to it that... I am buried.. in the.. earth..."

Protoman did his famous two finger salute, and all life left him. He sat frozen doing said salute.

"Proto..." Mega said somberly.

Roll went to her brother and held him.

"Well, I think that wraps things up. Mayor, shall we grant Proto's final wish and get him buried?" Dr. Cossack asked the Mayor.

"Yes, let the ceremony continue!"

The funeral continued. Protoman was buried, the dirt was shoveled on top of his casket.

The mourners all eventually left. Only Mega Man, Rush, Roll, Dr. Cossack, Dr. Light, the Mayor, and a few of the Mayor's assistants remained.

Dr. Light looked towards Mega.

"So, Mega, I guess you should absorb Necro Man's powers?"

Mega looked at the fallen servant of Dr. Wily.

"NO! I will not!"

Everyone looked at Mega with a look of surprise.

"I will not, that terrible power, such a power should never exist! I refuse to have such an evil thing!"

Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack, and the Mayor smiled.

"Your right Mega. You have quite the conscience!" Dr. Cossack noted out loud.

Roll walked over to the corpse of Necro Man. She looked at it for a moment. She then turned to Mega.

"Your right Mega, such a thing need not exist. I'm gonna bring it back to Cossack Lab's and put this corpse in the nuclear incinerator! It needs to be purged from this world..." Roll said calmly to Mega.

"Thanks sis, anyways, I am spent, I need to regenerate. Dr. Light, let's go home!"

"Yes Mega, lets!"

Dr. Light, Mega Man, and Rush, along with Treble, who remained cloaked, traveled back to Light Labs.

Roll and Dr. Cossack loaded Necro Man onto a truck, and began driving back home.

----

Dr. Wily looked at the newest information provided by Psychic Man and Leach Man.

"Interesting, so Mega refused to absorb Necro Man's powers? Normally, he would absorb any power, no questions asked. His free will is becoming stronger and more absolute. Interesting indeed. Dragon Man, activate and come here immediately!"

Dragon Man awoke from sleep mode and lumbered to Dr. Wily. He was almost 8 feet tall, had red and green markings all over him, had two gigantic flamethrowers on his shoulders, and had strength that would have made Guts Man look pathetic.

"Yes father..."

"Dragon Man... here are your orders..."

----

Mega Man had awaken from his regeneration cycle. He got up and walked around, and found that Dr. Light was still sleeping. Mega then sent a request to Rush via the Link2 system.

"Rush, what are the results of the analysis?"

Rush sent the analysis to Mega wirelessly, and Mega read the report.

Analysis as follows:

Unable to target humans due to three laws of robotics.

Error: Due to BIOS modifications, this should not be the case, re-analyzing.

File transfer detected. Data file was transferred from Mega Buster MK VIII upon the first use of said weapon. File appears to act independently of BIOS. Does not affect brain functionality. Prevents weapons or targeting systems from performing any action that could harm a human, basically, a make-shift system that enforces the Three Laws, as you cannot use weapons or melee attacks to harm a human. No known way to remove said file.

END OF REPORT

Addendum report:

User 000 (Dr. T. Light) had made modification to file. New characteristic added.

"Humans who have died and have been brought back in an unnatural manner, such as undead beings, no longer classified as human."

END OF REPORT

Mega then sent a command to Treble.

"Treble, do a separate analysis, and keep it in your own systems, do not involve Rush in the analysis, and do not involve me except as absolutely necessary. Now, run a simulation with the question: Would LastWill.exe override the effects of new file added by the new buster?"

The analysis only took minutes. Treble sent data back to Mega. The analysis was as follows:

Running 10 simulations:  
Results: In all but one case, affirmative. Only case that would not work properly is if you tried to attack Dr. T. Light. In all other circumstances, LastWill.exe would be effective.

END OF REPORT

Mega smiled.

"Good, so taking out Dr. Wily won't be an issue."

----

After Dr. Cossack and Roll arrived at Cossack Labs...

"Roll, I need to go check on a few experiments that were running while I was gone. Here is the key code for the Nuclear incinerator."

Dr. Cossack then hurried off.

Roll went to her lab, dropped off Necro Man's corpse there, grabbed a random robotic shell, then headed off to the incinerator room. She activated the machine, and threw the robotic shell in, just as Cossack came into the lab.

"Oh, was that Necro Man?"

"Yes doctor, he is now gone from this world..."

"Well that is good. Anyway, I need a small break, so feel free to do the same, You now have tonight and tomorrow off."

"Thanks doc, Ill enjoy it."

Dr. Cossack headed for bed. Roll returned to her private lab.

She then retrieved the corpse of Necro Man, and put him on a lab table.

"Well, I did manage to copy and customize Mega's Weapon Copy System to work for me, though this will be my first time using it..."

She then put her hand on the corpse, and began to glow. She then smiled as the data was successfully copied.

"If I remember correctly, one of Necro Man's powers was the ability to retrieve information from the brains and hard drives of the dead. Who better to test it on... Now let's see what going on, time to find out what Wily is up to..."

----

1 hour later  
Roll had retrieved what she wanted. She then headed back into the incinerator room, turned the machine on, and dumped Necro Man's body into it.

Roll then mumbled to herself.

"Well, I definitely need to upgrade my weapon and armor systems, recalibrate my sensors, and get that other new system done soon. Mega is gonna need the help. But unlike Mega and Light, I will do what it takes to make this world a better place, regardless of what it takes. That's the difference between you and I Mega... Poor Protoman... I will avenge you..."

------

End of Chapter 12


	14. 13: Anthem of Vengeance Part 1

-----------  
Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man  
Chapter 13: Anthem of Vengeance. Part 1.  
-----------

Dr. Wily sat there and merely cracked his knuckles. Dragon Man was about to leave for his assignment, when Dr. Wily called out.

"Dragon Man, change of plans. Wait here a moment."

Dr. Wily began thinking to himself.

"I need to put Mega Man to the test, what will happen in a moment of true desperation? Ill send Dragon Man, once he is down, Ill send Purgatory Man and Victory Man at the same time. Time for a little endurance test, you little blue bastard..."

Dr. Wily then began speaking out loud.

"Psychic Man, Leach Man, come here!"

The two robots did as they were told. Dr. Wily typed something on his monitor, and had the two robots read it.

" I am sending Dragon Man out, most likely to die. Afterwards, Ill be sending Purgatory Man and Victory Man simultaneously to attack. In the unlikely event they are defeated, I need you two to carry out plan #346, regardless of location. Do you understand your duties? "

The two robots merely shook their head. Dr. Wily sent the robots away, and called for Purgatory Man and Victory Man. Fortunately for him, these two robots, unlike Bass and Dragon man, had loyalty to the extreme for him. They would die for him, if it would further the mad doctor's goals, so he merely showed what he had typed to for Psychic Man and Leach Man. The two robots shook their head in agreement.

"Dragon Man, carry out your orders as originally planned."

"Yes master."

Dragon Man headed out the lab.

-----

Roll had been working hard for days. Any amount of time not spent not doing experiments or other work for Cossack was spent with her own projects. She had finally completed her own armor and weapon sets, which were hanging on a nearby wall. Her armor color scheme was a tribute to her destroyed motorcycle, mostly pink with crimson flames on various parts. Her sensors finally were complete, the way she always wanted them.

She also had two other projects, one yet to be installed, and the other needed testing. The former she was going to install today. Thanks to the data she absorbed from Necro Man's mind, she had basic schematics and information on all of the robots Wily had recently built. She was worried about one particular robot. The data didn't provide a name, merely it was an extremely powerful robot that was incomplete and supposedly going to be Wily's greatest weapon. Apparently Necro Man wasn't privy to any decent amount of information regarding this robot. Only other thing Necro Man apparently knew was that Bass had referred to this robot as "Girly, long haired, boob-lighted freak."

But with the data she had, she was going to install a highly advanced scanner/sensor to the Cossack Lab's data tower, which already had an extremely powerful signal for communications and such. This new device would scan for any of the robots she had data for, then send an alerts to Roll instantly. She began to climb onto the roof of Cossack Labs and began her work...

----

Mega Man was sitting at a computer playing a video-game from the late 20th century called "Duke Nukem 3D." He was rather enjoying the simplicity of the game compared to most modern games. He also found himself laughing at the protagonists constant wise-cracks, then realizing that he had begun to develop a sense of humor and appreciation for human humor. However, he couldn't quite comprehend why whenever he talked to a female human, he handed them a wad of American currency, or why instead of being able to save females that had been captured, they merely cried "Kill Me..." or why granting their request tended to get him killed. Mega was bewildered, but continued to enjoy the game non-the-less.

Dr. Light walked into the room and spoke to Mega.

"Mega Man, Officer Dale wanted you to come to the New Denver police station where he is stationed. Probably to file a police report, so I would like you to go soon as possible."

"Yes doctor, let me save this game."

Mega quickly performed the task and shut down the machine, and began to head out with Rush, and also with Treble, who was cloaked, in tow. Mega wasn't in a hurry, so the three of them merely walked to town.

-----

Roll had completed the installation.

"Now I can get to testing my final project."

She activated the foot piece for her armor, which teleported and attached itself to her legs. This new device would be her new means of high-speed transportation. It allowed her to run/dash at highly extreme speeds, and once perfected, could be used in combat as well, though tweaks were still needed for being able to "turn on a dime" and to have free range of motion in a combat situation. She jumped to the ground far below, and landed safely and smoothly.

"Well alright, the shock absorbers work like a charm!"

She then sent a text message to Dr. Cossack that she would be in town for a bit. She then leaned forward and began running toward town, at almost 950 miles per hour.

----

Mega arrived at the police station, and as he walked in, he was greeted by Officer Dale.

"Hey officer, how can I help you?"

"Well Blue Bomber, could you follow me please?"

Mega looked puzzled, but did as he was told. He walked into the employee break area and was greeted by two rows of police officers saluting. The Mayor was behind a podium in the back of the room, and smiled.

"Officer, Mayor, whats going on?" Mega asked.

The Mayor looked at Mega.

"Mega Man, as the Mayor of New Denver, I wish to award you with the civilian Medal of Valor. You have fought long and hard to protect our great city. I wished to award Roll with the same, but Cossack informed me she is quite busy, so, can you give this medal as well?"

The Mayor walked up to Mega and put a medal with a strap around his neck, and handed Roll's medal to Mega. All of the present officers applauded quite loudly. Dale then spoke.

"Sorry we had to call you out like this for this event, but considering what happened at the graveyard, we figured the Mayor should always be in a secure area."

Mega merely smiled and shook the hand of the Mayor and Officer Dale, thanking them for the award, then began to socialize a bit with the other officers.

-----

Roll made into Town Square, and was visibly happy with the results of her test.

"A few minor tweaks, and it will be perfect and combat ready."

She then received a call on her communications device, but it wasn't a voice call.

"Hhmm? Data stream? Wait, oh no..."

The data stream was coming from her new scanner she had installed on Cossack Lab's tower.

Report  
Target identified. Extremely powerful robot heading for precinct 6 police station of New Denver. System configuration matches profile for "Dragon Man." Warning! This robot is equipped with a thermo-nuclear core, handle with caution! Power output is incalculable at this time...

"Precinct 6? Wasn't that where Light said Mega was going today? How the fuck does a Wily bot know where he is? Shit, I wont get there in time, need to contact Mega right away."

She sent a voice call request to Mega's communication system. Mega answered.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Mega, I've detected an incredibly powerful robot heading for your direction. Get your ass outside and don't endanger any of the humans!"

"Understood sis, Mega out!"

-----

Mega looked to Officer Dale.

"Officer, get the Mayor to the safest place you can think of! Sis just informed of an incoming Wily bot, heading right for the station! AND DON'T GET THE POLICE INVOLVED, ILL HANDLE IT!"

Mega yelled as he bolted out the door.

-----

Roll received yet another data transmission from the scanner.

"Warning, Warning!

Four more robot's have been detected! All four of them are heading in the direction of Light bot called "Mega Man." Robots meet the following specifications and location. The robots are in two groups, closing in on Mega Man from two different vectors. The first group consists of Leach Man and Psychic Man. Leach Man appears to be a recon and intel gathering device, Psychic Man's combat abilities are limited compared to the second group's abilities. Group one is approximately 1.6 miles from your current location!

Second group consists of two robots that match the specifications for "Victory Man" and "Purgatory Man." The exact power output and abilities of these two robots are unknown. However, minor temporal and spacial distortions have been detected in their vicinity. Unable to achieve exact fix, however, they are approximately .5 miles from your current location, give or take .1 miles due to interference."

Roll looked in disbelief.

"I see, that coward Wily. Probability is that he sent Dragon Man to distract and soften Mega up, then use the other four robots to gank him. Five vs one, such cowardly bullshit. Well, good a time as ever to enter this fight directly. Ill go after Victory Man and Purgatory Man..."

Roll made a few software tweaks to her foot armor, then teleported the rest of her armor and weapons to her and equipped them.

"Time to show Wily what he is really up against!"

----

Mega had no sooner stepped out of the building when a fireball came his away. Thanks to Treble, who was nearby, he detected it in time and managed to dodge. Dragon Man was hovering in mid-air. Mega looked up.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Dragon Man, the strongest robot to ever be created by Master Wily."

"The strongest? I hope that fireball wasn't any indication of your true power, or else I'd say Bass still holds the title of strongest Wily bot." Mega was fed up with enemy encounters and was just being a smart-ass at this point.

"How dare you compare me to that worthless, insubordinate traitor! I will show you what real power is!"

Dragon Man wound up for a punch, then went flying at Mega, greenish flames trailing behind Dragon Man's fists. Mega managed to sidestep, but just barely, Dragon Man's fist went into the ground, creating a giant hole in the ground. From this hole, the green flames moved outward in a circling pattern, and caught Mega. The intense heat caused some minor damage to his chest armor.

Mega decided to use Hollow Man's power and turned invisible. He went on a low rooftop, charged up a shot in his buster, and fired at Dragon Man's head. Dragon Man saw the attack just in time. He merely raised his left arm and used it as a shield. The shot didn't even scratch Dragon Man. Several police officers had stepped out side with various weapons, and were preparing to open fire. Mega looked at them and yelled.

"Idiots! Get back inside, NOW!"

But it was too late. Dragon Man raised his arms in the air, and the temperature of the whole environment sky-rocketed. Random flames began to appear everywhere. The officers were caught in a giant flame and were burned to a crisp. Officer Dale looked from inside the building in horror, felt sick that he couldn't stop his men from running to their deaths.

Due to the flames and the extreme temperature, a glowing outline appeared around Mega Man, and this caused Dragon Man to be able to see him.

"Found ya!"

Dragon Man punched the wall under where Mega was at, and a searing flame rose along the edge of the building, and exploded at Mega's feet. Mega took a direct hit, and fell to the ground. He was on his hands and knee's, trying to force himself back up. Dragon Man began to slowly and confidently walk in Mega's direction.

"Mega Man, I will do what Bass never could, I will slaughter you here and now!"

-----

Victory Man and Purgatory Man were on the way to the fighting.

"Hey Victory, you know Dragon Man will probably fail, right?"

"Heh heh, I'm counting on it. Hopefully, we will kill Mega Man on the spot, and we will become Wily's favorites. Wily thinks we will fall too, but we will show him who his greatest creations truly a..."

Victory Man's rambling was interrupted by what appeared to be a thunderbolt to his chest, followed by three more shots in the span of about 5 seconds. Purgatory Man was looking around, about to unsheathe his Katana sword. Before he could complete that task however, he was met with a swift kick to the head. What he saw was some sort of pink and crimson blur. The blur moved about half a mile away from him, then moved back towards him. Purgatory Man felt something akin to a punch on his chest, and he flew a couple of feet.

When the two robots recovered, they looked at their attacker, who was standing still. The attacker, to their surprise, was a girl.

Roll thought to herself.

"My buster doesn't pack that same punch Mega's does, but my shots travel faster and charge quicker. And if for some reason I don't have time for charging, I can always go into fully automatic mode."

She then began to speak out loud.

"You two aren't going anywhere, nor are you going to live for very long!"

The two Wily bots just stood there for a moment, then broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"You!? Defeat us! Mwa ha ha ha." Victory Man was laughing so hard, if he was human, tears would be rolling down his face. "Such a cute little girl, she thinks she can beat up the meany bad guys!"

Roll glared and scowled.

"Well then, wanna dance?"

Purgatory Man stepped in front of his comrade.

"Well now, it wouldn't be right fighting a lady two on one. Ill take you down myself. Victory, stay out of this, I'm gonna cut this bitch to ribbons. Do me a favor, time me, will ya?"

Victory Man glared at Purgatory Man.

"Hell no I won't be your personal stopwatch. Referring to a lady with such vulgar terms. But if your so confident, I'm just gonna sit back and watch, and won't give any help, even if you are on the verge of death!"

Purgatory Man bellowed a low, deep-pitched chuckle.

"Fine by me. Alright little lady, lets, dance!"

Roll and Purgatory Man looked at each other, ready to attack. Victory Man walked to a safe distance and leaned against a wall, wondering when the entertainment was gonna begin.

------

End of Chapter 13


	15. 14: Anthem of Vengeance Part 2

-----------  
Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man  
Chapter 14: Anthem of Vengeance. Part 2.  
-----------

Dragon man walked up to where Mega was, and bent over slightly. Dragon Man wrapped his enormous hand around Mega's head and lifted him off the ground and began to squeeze tightly. He then slammed his left fist into Mega, over and over again.

"Little blue one, your a pretty durable punching bag!" Dragon Man exclaimed with amusement.

Dragon Man just sat there, never stopped punching, planning to do so till Mega broke. Mega was trying desperately to find a way out of the situation. For some reason, he was thinking about that Duke Nukem game.

"Why am I thinking about that now?"

His thoughts reverted back to a boss he was fighting in that game. He then remembered two particular weapons he loved to use to kill bosses, and at that point had an epiphany. Unfortunately, the idea wouldn't do him much good in his current state. Mega then began to send data and commands to Treble and Rush.

"Now I just gotta figure out how to free myself..."

Mega had another realization after going through the data for all the Robot Masters he had ever defeated. He gathered all of the data from every Robot Master that had ice related powers. He silently modified his buster. He then swung his buster arm around and connected it with the arm that was holding his head.

"Hey Dragon Man, surprise!"

Mega shot a glob of liquid nitrogen at Dragon Man's arm and wrist, which almost immediately froze, at a temperature close to absolute zero. Dragon Man's body was super-heated at all times, so of course it immediately began to melt the ice, but at a costly price. Dragon Man screamed out in shock, and let go of Mega Man. Due to the incredibly rapid warming of his frozen arm, several cracks appeared in his arm. The material that his arm was made out of was similar to the near-invincible stuff that a me-tool's shell was made out of, but even that couldn't take such a rapid cooling and reheating without some damage. Dragon Man's arm was mostly intact, but he was having a hard time controlling it fully.

Mega looked at Rush and Treble.

"You two ready?"

The robotic dogs confirmed that they were ready for his new plan.

"Alrighty, time to put this Dragon down!"

----

Roll charged up a "lightning shot" and fired at Purgatory Man in the blink of an eye. Purgatory Man's reaction time was quite good however. He unsheathed his sword and literally sliced the thin shot in two, the separated energies flying in random directions. Purgatory Man just looked on with amusement.

"My turn. Bankai!"

Purgatory Man raised his Katana vertically in front of him, and the sword began to glow. Roll had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Did he really just say Bankai? Isn't that the third sword ability that Shinigami's have? My god, Dr. Wily watches Bleach way too much..."

All of a sudden, a strange energy field engulfed everything within a quarter of a mile. As the field thickened, she noticed what could only be describe as a dark world full of white noise surrounded her. She quickly came to a realization.

"Purgatory Man is a complete knock-off of Kaname Tōsen. Which in turn means all of my senses and sensors are useless here. I can't see, I can't hear, and I can't use any devices or senses that would detect anything outside of my own body. Shit..."

Purgatory Man came at Roll and went for a wild slash. Thankfully, Roll's reaction time and speed were still insane. When she felt the blade just barely touch her, she quickly backed up, ducked, calculated where Purgatory Man must be in relation to her, ran to his location, gave him a swift kick to the stomach, then shot another five charged blasts in his direction. All of this happened in about 2.5 seconds. She felt vibrations and electric sparks on the ground as five different bursts of energy hit the ground after Purgatory Man once again deflected her shots.

"Shit... I think he just deflected all of my shots, which in turn means only my senses are blocked, his are just fine. How am I supposed to win? I can only detect vibrations and things that occur in my own body... Wait..."

Purgatory Man saw Roll with a large, insane smile on her face, and he suddenly felt rather frightened. He also saw that Roll whipped out a scythe from apparently nowhere.

"Wait, isn't that Necro Man's scythe? What does she have it..."

Roll was mumbling to herself.

"I knew it! Wily made it to where Necro Man's scythe was immune to Purgatory Man's special effect, in case they ever needed to work together. Now let's see..."

She raised the scythe, scanning for any dead humans or fallen robots. She found some alright. Even more convenient, they were heavily armed police officers.

----

Psychic Man and Leach Man had arrived. They watched with earnest what was beholding before them.

"Rush! Treble! Let's do it!"

Rush and Treble ran over to Mega and the three of them fused together. What resulted was massively impressive.

"Well now, no wonder I was thinking about that game. Time to try my own variation of one of the coolest video game weapons ever, THE DEVASTATOR!"

Dragon Man squinted, confused as to what was going on. Mega had a new weapon. It looked like his arms had tripled in size and looked significantly different. Mega also now had a jetpack, and was zipping around like a mad man. Mega decided to quote his favorite video game antagonist.

"Your the disease and I'm the cure!"

Despite the distance between them, it looked like Mega was trying to punch Dragon Man.

"Little blue one, get your eyes and optical sensors checked!"

Then Dragon Man looked on in horror. Every time Mega "punched" four rockets came out of his fists, and Mega was firing an average of 16 mini rockets per second. Dragon Man shot flames out in attempt to intercept the rockets. He managed to destroy most of them, but a few were getting through and impacting on him. Dragon's sensor data was telling him the one's coming from Mega's left arm were mini-EMP shells, and the one's from his right arm were High Explosive rounds. They were not powerful enough to "devastate" Dragon Man, but little by little, the rockets were picking away at him, weakening him ever so slowly. This was a downhill battle for Dragon Man. Due to his right arm not functioning properly, he couldn't block and return fire at the same time.

Mega Man and Dragon Man stopped for a second, as they saw a flash of light, similar to that of a standard teleportation device, except the light was orange. The light consumed the fallen Policemen Dragon Man had roasted earlier, and they disappeared. Mega and Dragon both said simultaneously:

"Weird..."

Then Dragon Man snapped out of it. He transformed his right arm and fired a purplish flame.

"I don't know what the hell happened there, but it gave me the time to prepare the greatest of my abilities!"

The purple flame rose to Mega's direction and height at incredible speed. Thanks to his jetpack, Mega managed to strafe out of the way, and returned fire. However, the purple flame changed direction in mid-flight. Parts of the flame broke into smaller chunks, that managed to intercept every rocket Mega tried to fire. Mega spent the next 10 minutes just trying to dodge the horrendous flame. A small chunk of the flame collided with Mega, and it caused him to be stunned.

"Now you die you little blue freak! Begone from this world. Master Wily is victorious!"

The flame transformed into the face of a giant dragon with fangs, and it headed in Mega's direction. It opened it's mouth, as if to swallow Mega whole. Mega awakened from his daze, and dodged the dragon. He then converted the devastator to his other weapon idea, a giant freeze-thrower. He covered the dragon head in liquid nitrogen. Apparently the dragon head actually had solid matter properties in it, because instead of simply being extinguished, the fire dragon turned into an ice dragon. The ice dragon, due to the heavy gravity, could not alter course, and headed straight for Dragon Man and collided with him, which knocked Dragon Man off his feat.

Mega then aimed the freeze-thrower at Dragon Man and froze him solid. Mega then disabled his jetpack and landed in front of Dragon Man.

"Game over Dragon..."

Mega re-summoned the power of Guts Man, aimed for his now frozen nuclear reactor, and punched it out. Mega felt around on the inside of Dragon Man's body, found a firm place to grasp, and absorbed Dragon Man's flame manipulation capabilities. Mega then kicked the remainder of Dragon Man's frozen body, and he was shattered into tiny shards of ice.

"That battle.. so much energy... I feel so weak..."

---

Roll had successfully teleported six police officers to the inside of the white-noise field.

"Now, I can feel anything they can feel. Ill go ahead and use two of them to scout for this annoying bastard."

She ordered two of the now undead officers to began walking around. One of them tripped over Purgatory Man's foot. Roll immediately had the other four officers open fire in the direction of Purgatory Man with automatic guns and one of them fired with a rocket propelled grenade. The grenade barely missed, but the bullets were tearing Purgatory Man up, he just wasn't fast enough to block every bullet that came from three different automatic weapons from three different directions. One bullet in particular hit his Katana at exactly the worst possible spot, the point that had the control chip for the white noise world.

The energy field dissipated, and Roll could use her sense of sight and all her sense's fully again. Victory Man called out.

"Ha ha ha, cocky bastard, your gonna be killed by a little girl, that's what you get!"

Roll yelled back at Victory Man.

"Oh don't be a smart-ass, your next!"

Purgatory Man was pissed beyond comprehension.

"Little girl, I AM NOT DONE YET!"

He charged at Roll, swinging skillfully and quickly. However, Roll was fighting on par with his speed and reflexes using Necro Man's scythe. The battle was pretty even for awhile, but Roll managed to slice off Purgatory Man's hands. She then swung her scythe vertically upwards with the blade pointed up, and split Purgatory Man in two. She bent over, and absorbed Purgatory Man's powers. She then turned to Victory Man.

"Cmon, it's your turn." Roll said with a dark grin. She was enjoying this.

"Eh heh, I'm not nearly as weak as Purgatory. In fact, I am invincible. But based on your fight with Purgatory, I imagine that I might actually have to put forth some effort, well, maybe... ah ha ha!"

---

Mega could barely move. Rush and Treble had reverted to their original forms, and they were nearly out of energy as well. Mega was gonna try to limp his way back into the police station, however, this was not to be.

Psychic Man came out from hiding. Mega had just noticed him, when Psychic Man pointed two fingers at him, and Mega began to float in mid-air. Psychic Man moved his fingers, and whenever he did so, Mega went in the direction where Psychic Man pointed. Psychic Man slammed Mega into various buildings and sidewalks and such.

"Mega Man, DRN-001, you are too weak too resist my power!"

Leach Man then flew and attached itself to Mega's back. He began to attach himself to Mega's inner circuitry and began to absorb information and data. Mega felt weird. All of a sudden, he felt Psychic Man's influence leave him.

Psychic Man thought to himself.

"I hope this little trick works, or everything will be for nothing. I do wonder why Purgatory Man and Victory Man are not here to back us up, but no matter..."

Psychic Man pretended to be shocked and muttered out loud:

"How, how did you break free of my control?"

Truth was, he intentionally let go of Mega. Mega then saw a teleportation. It was non other than Dr. Wily himself. Dr. Wily had an evil grin.

"You are finally defeated, Psychic Man has control over you, and I will deactivate and dismantle you myself!" Dr. Wily began walking toward Mega.

Mega smiled. So the insane doctor didn't know he was free. He accessed Treble via Link2 and activated LastWill.exe on his own systems. He then raised his buster and fired all of the energy he could muster into one shot right at Wily. It went right through him, like he wasn't really there.

"What!? A hologram? What? Oh shit? Whats going on..."

Leach Man screamed with joy, as he had collected the data he came for. Mega's unique personality, the BIOS modification, his free will, and lastwill.exe all came together at one moment as a single bit of data and emotion that caused Mega to freely fire upon what he thought to be a human. Leach Man flew and landed on Psychic Man's shoulder. Mega was pissed off. He drew every last ounce of power he had and opened fire at Leach Man. The blast incinerated Leach Man, but Psychic Man saw this coming and had successfully copied all the data from Leach Man first.

"Lord Wily is truly victorious this day. You, Light, and everyone you protect or care for will be exterminated soon, Mega Man!"

Psychic Man teleported to Wily's Lab. Mega Man collapsed in the street. Officer Dale had finally awoke from the shock of his men dying, and saw Mega Man lying in the street. He immediately called for other officer's who loaded him onto a truck to immediately transport Mega Man to Light Lab's for repairs.

---

Dr. Wily saw Psychic Man teleport in.

"Well Psychic Man, WHERE THE HELL IS LEACH MAN!"

"Sorry master, but he was destroyed. Victory Man and Purgatory Man never came, and we had to do it on our own. However, I have very good news. Leach Man managed to retrieve exactly what you asked for and then some, and before he was destroyed, I managed to copy the information to my own systems."

Dr. Wily was so pleased he actually complimented Psychic Man that he did a good job. Wily never looked so happy and anxious in his life.

"Psychic Man, immediately transfer the data to the Zero A.I. and Project Corruption terminals immediately!"

"Yes my master..."

---

several hours later:

Dr. Wily had been working like a true madman. What should have been a week's work he accomplished in three hours.

"Zero and Project Corruption are complete! My masterpieces! YES! YES!"

Dr. Wily calmed down a bit, and began the initial activation sequence for Zero.

"Awaken my child! How do you feel?"

This new robot, known as Zero, opened his eyes for the first time. He looked around, then fixated on Dr. Wily.

"Father, I feel great. If I understand my pre-programming correctly, you want me to destroy DRN-001, also known as Mega Man, and a one Dr. T Light, is this correct?"

Dr. Wily actually giggled at being called father, especially since he didn't program Zero to do that.

"Oh yes my child, I certainly do, but theres something else I want you to take care of first... Will you follow me please?"

"Yes father..."

------  
End of Chapter 14


	16. 15: Anthem of Vengeance Part 3

-----------  
Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man  
Chapter 15: Anthem of Vengeance. Part 3.  
-----------

Bass sat in a small confined room, looking as his hands and doing maintenance checks on himself. Wily said today was the day. On this day, if Bass could defeat whatever Wily was cooking up, he would get the chance to end Dr. Wily's life. Wily had given free access to various materials and technology of Wily's lab, and even lent Bass an assistant to help with any installations or explanations of technical issues.

The small, dorky looking man had just completed the installation of Bass's new targeting systems.

"So Bass, is that everything you wanted?"

"Yes, I am now perfect! Now that I don't need you anymore..."

Bass raised his new buster and put it "Sniper Mode k12" and fired. The shot caught the helper right between the eyes.

"Well now, targeting systems are perfect. Too bad I had to be so ungrateful, but any flunky of Wily's and/or anyone that can carry on that nut jobs work must perish..."

Suddenly a monitor in the room flicked on, and Dr. Wily's face appeared on it.

"Hello Bass, wheres Eric... oh, he's dead. Well, that saved me the trouble of doing it myself. Come to combat testing room #2, that's where our fates will be decided, MWA HA HA HA!"

The automated door to the room unlocked and flung open. Bass started walking down the access hallways. Bass walked in a confident stride. He was a little bit different from before. His legs were studded with small retractable spikes, some silver was mixed in with the black on his paint job. His buster had the words "Uber Soldat," which was German for "Super Soldier," these words were a warning to Wily as to who he was messing with, and a joke against him since Wily's ancestry was German.

"I wonder what in hell has he come up with. Another lamer robot, some giant mechanical monstrosity? Some fancy weapon? I don't know what it is, but I've upgraded myself in such a way that I am prepared for anything. Wily and his evil agenda will die a painful death today..."

The door to the testing room opened as he got close to it, and he walked in. The room was well lit and completely barren on the walls and ceiling. On the floor there was a giant stylized W, which was actually lighted separately and glowed and dimmed on a regular basis. On the other side of the room was Wily and another figure he couldn't quite make out, since it was covered in some kind of drape.

"Welcome Bass, you worthless, insolent failure, you who betrayed me, today is the day of your execution. I should have killed you before, but the temptation to use you as guinea pig for my greatest creation was just too much!"

"Dr. Wily, you will fall here today. I will kill you and everyone that works for you, wipe out all of your creations, and you will never be able to get in my way again. You, Mega Man, Dr. Light, you will all PERISH! I am the strongest being on this earth!"

Dr. Wily had a smug look on his face.

"You WERE the strongest being on earth. Like you once suggested to me, I created you by accident. But my new robot, he was made with full intention, and is perfect in every way. Your right, Light and Mega Man will die, but not by your hands, and neither will you live long enough to see them fall!"

The strange figure lifted the drape off of himself, and threw it aside, then walked next to his creator. Bass recognized what he saw.

"Wait wait wait, your sending girly man to kill me? What, does he have death rays in those boob lights or something?" Bass fell to the ground, pounding his fist into the ground rapidly, unable to control his laughter.

Zero's face went from a calm, serene look to that of pure, irreconcilable rage.

"Father.." Zero gritted his teeth "Let me kill that traitor now!"

"Sure thing son, I'll leave you two alone. Once he is dead, report back to me and we will begin the final phase of my plans."

"Gladly, father."

Wily walked out of the room on the other side, and the door slammed shut behind him. Bass was excited.

"So Zero, your supposedly his greatest creation? This will be fun. All I have to do is get through you, and then I can put an end to Wily and his legacy. Well, let's get this party started..."

----

"Condescending bastard, I'll destroy you!"

Roll was not liking Victory Man at all. Victory Man had the smile that never faded away. A small device rose from him, and climbed high into the air.

"Now then little girl, time for you to die!"

Roll decided she was gonna make the first move. She moved at lightning speed, and wound up her fist ready to strike. However, just as she was about to punch, she pulled back and slid under Victory Man. She aimed up and charged several quick shots and opened fire. The shots hit vital systems within Victory Man, and Victory Man went down.

"Well, that was easy." Roll said, as she moved to Victory Man's corpse.

--

"Now then little girl, time for you to die!"

Roll decided she was gonna make the first move. She moved at lightning speed, and wound up her fist ready to strike. However, just as she was about to punch, she pulled back and slid under Victory Man.

However, Victory Man saw this coming, as she was about to slide under him, he slammed his foot down into Roll's face. He then kicked her in the side repeatedly. Roll managed to block one of the kicks, and grabbed his leg. She lifted Victory Man off the ground, and swung him around and around, then once she had enough momentum, threw Victory Man into a nearby light pole, and she followed up with an explosive shot from her buster. Victory Man fell in several pieces.

--

"Now then little girl, time for you to die!"

Once again, Roll tried to slide under Victory Man. Victory Man slammed his foot in her face. When she tried to grab his leg, he merely brought out a sub-machine gun he had brought with him and shot her arm. He then grabbed her by the neck and picked her up. He threw her a good distance, whipped out a sniper rifle, and was about to open fire. However, an explosive charge Roll had placed near Victory Man exploded and destroyed him.

--

Once again Roll tried to slide, got a foot to her face, got grabbed, got thrown. This time, after Roll went flying, Victory Man managed to dodge the explosive charge, then fired the sniper rifle at Roll. Roll managed to dodge.

"What the hell is going on!? He is predicting every move I make! I know for a fact that neither his sensors nor his reaction and processing time are that good. So, how is he..."

"Stupid little girl. You simply can not win. Did I not say I was invincible!?!? You are trapped in my time distortion field!"

Victory Man pointed to she sky at the device that rose from him earlier, which was now just below the cloud-line, just floating.

"As long as that device remains, any time you try to leave the temporal field, or if I fall in battle, time resets itself! Unlike you though, I remember everything that happens between time shifts. Also, attacking the device wont help you either! As long as I'm alive, an extremely powerful shield protects it, and nothing short of a nuclear warhead will penetrate it! The shield only deactivates when I'm dead. And you know what happens if I die. So just give up you little bitch and accept what fate has brought you!"

Roll finally comprehended what was going on. She thought to herself.

"Fate? We make our damn fate. Well now. I probably would have died, had he not done the stereotypical 'evil villain who reveals everything when he thinks he's gonna win' shit."

Roll began to use her scanner systems, and simulated various frequencies. She found the one that fed information to Victory Man and tried immediately to hack it.

"Nice try bitch, but that won't work!"

Roll was frustrated at this point. She couldn't afford to die, but she couldn't try to kill Victory Man either, she would forget everything if that happened. Then another idea came to her.

"Well now, you cant die if that device is active, and the device can't be destroyed if your alive huh? Sorry, but I have found a loophole in the paradox!"

Roll modified her buster shots to use utilize a compressed electro-magnetic shock and quickly fired at Victory Man. The shot stunned him. Next she equipped the sword she gained from Purgatory Man. She then made a few modifications to the white-noise field ability and then activated the field, entrapping Victory Man in it. Next she left the white-noise world and ran up the side of a 25 story building. She looked at the device Victory Man launched earlier. The shielding on the device was gone.

"So, the device assumes he's dead if it cant send and receive signals from Victory Man eh? So, that modification I made that prevents signals from leaving or entering the field proved fruitful..."

She jumped high into the air and managed to grab the device. She landed on another building. She opened the device up and manually shut it down. She jumped back into the white noise world. Victory Man was still paralyzed. She walked upto Victory Man with katana in hand, and cut him into four pieces.

"Now you little shit, who got cut to ribbons?"

She deactivated the white noise effect and absorbed Victory Man's data.

"This could come in handy. Now I need to go check on Mega... he probably kicked their ass, but always good to be sure..."

----

Bass charged his buster and fired a quick needle shot at Zero. Zero quickly drew his saber and deflected the shot with ease.

"Nice sword, mind if I break it?" Bass still couldn't control his laughter.

Zero disappeared and reappeared behind Bass and shot him with his own buster. Bass got knocked to his knees.

"Oh, so you got some speed to you, but that wont be enough!"

Bass got up, and had a swirling aura of power around him. He turned around quickly, and slammed his fist into Zero, who went careening into the nearest wall. Zero quickly recovered and twirled around and did a rising slash, and cut off a piece of Bass's helmet. Zero smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry, now I feel bad for your elephant ear or whatever that was."

"Damn you!"

Bass switched his buster into automatic firing mode and shot a constant stream of small energy shots. Zero expertly and swiftly cut down every shot that came at him. After Bass stopped firing, Zero raised his fist into the air and slammed it down into the ground. Balls of energy went flying everywhere and one of them struck Bass. Or at least, Zero thought it struck him. In reality, Bass caught the energy ball and threw it back at Zero. Zero dodged the shot and quickly followed up with his buster, which he had been charging for awhile now. A large, arrow like shot came flying at Bass. Bass raised his left arm to block it. The shot pushed Bass back several feet, and a steaming crater could be seen in Bass's arm.

Bass retaliated with a small missile barrage similar to the one he had used against Mega Man before. Difference this time was that the missiles flew faster and had a dark energy flowing around them, and while Zero had managed to slice most of them open rendering them harmless, one missile struck Zero in the chest. The missile exploded with violent force, knocking Zero of off his feet. The residual energy stunned Zero for a few moments. Bass dashed to Zero and jumped in the air, and did a twirling kick to the side of Zero's head. The studs on Bass's legs did some visible damage to Zero's helmet. Bass then tried to do a straight power kick at Zero.

Zero caught Bass's leg with his hands in between the spiked studs, lifted Bass above his head, and slammed him into the ground. Zero then raised his saber and thrust it downward, stabbing Bass through the head.

-----

Roll had arrived in front of the of the police precinct. Shortly before she arrived there, she had deactivated her armor set and anything else that could arouse suspicion. The scene was a mess. Looked like a lot of things had burned, fortunately, the fire department had arrived and managed to douse most of the flames. Roll was greeted by officer Dale.

"Officer, where's Mega? He kicked some Wily bot ass right?"

Officer Dale was shocked that Roll was using profanity, but quickly ignored it due to more pressing concerns.

"The Blue Bomber was victorious, however, he took a lot of damage, and had actually collapsed. We sent him on a truck to Light Lab's, as I'm sure he needs repairs, and only Dr. Light could probably do that..."

Roll had a look of shock on her face.

"Officer, where's Rush and..."

Roll stopped herself from mentioning Treble.

"Where Rush?"

"Um, you mean Mega's dog? I don't remember loading him onto the truck, and I haven't seen him in a while... Do you want us to look for him?"

Roll thought quickly and carefully.

"No officer, I bet Rush was programmed to follow Mega home.

"Alrighty, well, I need to go back inside, I have a lot of explaining and paperwork to do..."

Officer Dale walked inside and was greeted by the media, who wanted to know what happened. Roll looked around, and scanned for Rush and Treble. They were hiding in an alleyway. She walked over to the two. Treble just sat there, Rush looked to Roll like a wounded puppy.

"Poor Rush, Poor Treble. Yall don't have the energy to go home do you?"

She walked over to the dogs and opened panel within Rush. Treble sat up and barked at Roll, ready to attack. Rush looked at Treble and barked. Treble backed down. Rush had informed Treble via Link2 that Roll was Mega's sister and to not hurt her. Once Roll was done with her adjustment to Rush, she opened a panel on Treble's underbelly and did similar work to him. Roll then sent signal's to Cossack and Light Lab's. Rush was immediately teleported to Light Labs, while Treble was teleported to Cossack Labs.

"Man, I guess Ill have to repair Treble. But first I'm going to check on Mega. I hope he is okay..."

-----

Zero had removed the saber from Bass's head. He turned around and began to walk away.

"Decent fight, but I hope theres better competition out there..."

All of a sudden, Bass appeared in front of Zero, punched him hard in the stomach, making Zero double over. Bass ducked down and did a powerful upward kick causing Zero to fly to the ceiling. Zero hit the reinforced-steel ceiling with a loud thud and fell back to the ground. However, before Zero could actually hit the ground, Bass had charged up an extremely powerful shot and blasted Zero in the side. Zero finally hit the ground at an odd angle and rolled over a few times, and quickly got back on his knees.

"You traitorous freak, how are you still alive?"

"Simple captain dumb ass, my hard drive isn't located in my head."

Zero quickly got up and flung himself into the air, doing a rising slash, which missed. On his way down, he pointed his sword at a downward angle. The second attack caught Bass by surprise and slit Bass's chest cavity open.

"Alrighty Zero, my little brother, time to teach you a very important lesson. I. AM. A GOD!"

Bass raised his arms into the air and a massive surge of dark energy emanated from Bass. The energy filled the room, and there was no escaping from it. The energy surrounded Zero and attacked him, inside and out. After a minute or two, Bass powered down from the strange attack. Zero had a bit of smoke rising from him and it definitely did damage, but Zero was still standing. Zero smiled.

"Well, seems like that's the best you got. My turn..."

Zero disappeared again, and appeared in front of Bass for a split second, then Zero started running at full speed around Bass, slashing wildly as he went. Bass couldn't even detect Zero due to the insane speed. Zero stopped his attack and was a couple of feet in front of Bass. Suddenly, Bass started falling apart. His remains fell to the ground. Zero walked up to Bass, found his hard drive, ripped it out of him, and sliced it in half.

"Finally he's dead. Time to see what father wants to do next..."

----

Dr. Light was feverishly working on Mega Man, crying as he went. He was so sad that Mega got hurt like that, he was after all, practically a child to Dr. Light. However, what came next made him sob more. He was going through Mega's memory files, and discovered that he had openly and without hesitation tried to kill Dr. Wily. Though Light understood that Wily should be purged from this world, Light was horrified that the file he put in Mega with the new buster failed, and that Mega could kill humans. Dr. Light came to a very sorrowful decision.

After Light repaired Mega's body and mind, he kept Mega Man offline.

"Thats it then, my son. I'm sorry, I can't let you stay in this world until I can figure out how to bring you back to the way you were, and at this point that seems impossible..."

Dr. Light sealed Mega Man in a capsule which only he had the access key for.

"I must finish X, and quickly."

Dr. Light sorrowfully went into the lab where he was working on X and began to work feverishly.

"I can only hope that what I am doing with X is right, and he can bring peace, justice, and good to this world..."

------  
End of Chapter 15


	17. 16: The shit hits the fan, Part 1

-----------  
Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man  
Chapter 16: The shit hits the fan, Part 1  
-----------

"Seems simple enough."

Zero was reviewing his orders in his mind.

"Destroy Mega Man, kill Dr. Light, destroy any other robots, destroy the lab. After that, move on to Cossack Labs and basically do the same thing. Return here once all objectives are completed. However father, I have one request."

"Yes Zero?" Dr. Wily wondered what that request could be.

"I don't want to hurry too quickly. I figure I could bring Mirror Man with me, Ill complete all objectives at Light Lab's other than killing Mega Man, and Mirror Man can keep him busy. Once all objectives at Dr. Light's Lab are completed, if Mirror Man hasn't already done the job, I would like to take Mega Man on myself and take my sweet time, as killing Bass just didn't feel sufficient. If I understand correctly, he is the only robot left on Earth that will require any effort. I wish to enjoy that last battle..."

"That's fine my son, as long as you are victorious and do as your told, your request is accepted. I will now adjust Mirror Man to where he obeys you."

"Thank you father..."

"But, my son, don't leave until Copy Man is operational, after all, in case Mega tries to attack me while your gone, I need some backup."

"Father, please also keep Psychic Man here with you as well, I am concerned for your safety..."

"No, Psychic Man is being used for other purposes."

"What do you mean father?"

"Zero, something simply isn't right, and honestly, I'm worried. I sent Psychic Man to investigate what the hell happened to Purgatory Man and Victory Man, as they never showed up and haven't contacted me, nor can I locate them."

"What he found was the both of them cut up into pieces. Based on the memory fragments I recovered from Dragon Man and the data absorbed by Leach Man, there is no way it could have been Mega Man, and intel I have been gathering disproves the theory that Dr. Cossack and Dr. Light have created any new robots that are strong enough to take down my creations. I don't know who or what did this. Dr. Cossack's robots are retarded at best, and the only sentient robots made by Light other than Mega Man are a large green fellow who has no combat ability, and a house cleaning robot."

"So, I currently have Psychic Man out doing some investigations. I must find out who is fucking around with my creations. Anyway, we need to get ready for the final phase."

Dr. Wily headed off to the main robot development lab and began the activation of Mirror Man and Copy Man.

-----

Auto had overheard everything Light had said.

"I can't believe it, Mega tried to kill a human..."

His thought was interrupted by someone ringing the door buzzer. Roll had arrived at Light Lab's. She was greeted by a downtrodden Auto.

"Roll..."

"Auto, what's up." Roll said enthusiastically, then noticed Auto's grim expression.

Auto thought to himself.

"If she found out what's really going on... she would go nuts... I've got to get her to go home..."

"Hey Auto, where's Mega and how is he doing? I wanna check on my brother..."

Auto shook his head.

"Sorry Roll, Mega took an extreme amount of damage, Dr. Light refuses to open the door till he is done with Mega's repairs, so seeing him really isn't an option."

"But I came all this way..."

Auto shrugged and shut the door.

"Damn him, always rude. But there's more than one way to skin a cat..."

Roll walked a good distance till she could no longer be seen by Auto. She then began to wirelessly tap into the computer network that encompassed Light Labs. She sorted through various live and recorded security video feeds. One of the recorded feeds caught her attention.

Video feed: ( Recorded)

The image showed Dr. Light crying hysterically. Mega Man was indeed badly damaged. Dr. Light was working like mad to repair him. Roll fast forwarded a bit. Roll then saw the video recording of Mega trying to kill Wily, who turned out to be a hologram. She then heard Light speak.

"Thats it then, my son. I'm sorry, I can't let you stay in this world until I can figure out how to bring you back to the way you were, and at this point that seems impossible..."

After Mega was repaired, he was sealed in a capsule. Rush was also deactivated and was in a comatose state, lying on the ground next to the capsule.

Roll eyes went wide.

"Dr. Light, how could you..."

She then saw Dr. Light move to another lab. Once again Light spoke:

"I can only hope that what I am doing with X is right, and he can bring peace, justice, and good to this world..."

Roll thought to herself.

"What, X? What is he talking about?"

Roll continued to watch the video feed. She saw that Light was working on some kind of robot. It looked a lot like Mega Man, but with an 'older' appearance. She watched on. Light began to speak to the half-finished robot.

"X... X."

The robot who looked like Mega Man opened his eyes and spoke.

"Who are you?"

"It is I, Thomas Light, I created you X."

"X, you called me X, is that my name?"

"Thats right, it's a variable, it represents limitless potential. You see, your a new type of robot who can think for himself."

Roll could not believe what she was seeing and hearing.

"Light you idiot, Mega Man wasn't corrupted, he could simply and truly think for himself, your just too blind to see it..."

Roll clenched her fist and was shaking from pure sadness. She sat there in contemplation, thinking how she should act, what could be done.

--

Without her realizing it, several hours passed. She then awoke from her trance as she heard Dr. Light begin to speak again. She looked at the images from the security system. Light was working hard and fast alright. It looked like X was completed.

X :"Whats the matter doctor? You look tired."

Light: "You truly are just like us humans X sigh cough Thats why I'm afraid mankind is not quite ready to accept you. We are not yet mature. They may very well view your limitless evolutionary potential as something to be feared. The name X also carries connotations of danger. I'm sorry X, I didn't have enough time to see you enter the world. cough cough"

X: "Dr. Light."

Light: "I've given you the power to think, to worry and to grow and evolve and to fight, but it is too soon for that power to be unleashed"

X: "Doctor, Ill use this power to fight for justice, to fight for hope."

Light: "Of course you will, I believe it to be so. X, I want you to use that conscience of yours to fight for the people of the future, they will need someone like you to guide them."

X's capsule was sealed.

X: "Doctor"

Light: "Farewell X, you are the worlds one true hope."

Dr. Light then sealed X in a capsule similar to the one Mega Man was sealed in. Dr. Light then proceeded to record a video message and a written warning. Dr. Light faced the camera and began to speak.

"My name is Thomas Light, I am the researcher who designed and built Mega Man X." He then started to wheeze and cough hard. Roll realized that Light's health was deteriorating from old age.

"He never told his health was that bad... Why doctor, why?"

Light continued to speak.

"I granted X special powers that no other robot possesses. Utilizing his conscience. He is able think, worry, and act entirely on his own accord. This also means that he is imbued with materials necessary to facilitate the evolution of robots in the same manner as life. It is an unfortunate fact that human life is short and fleeting. I fear that I will not have the time to ensure the safety of the X project. That is why I have decided to deal him away. Perhaps he will be discovered in the far flung future!"

"And will fight valiantly to ensure peace for all peo..."

Roll cut off the audio from the feed. She simply could not listen to it anymore. She then noticed Light typing a message on the capsule's console. The message was as follows.

WARNING:

"X" is the first of a new generation of robots which contain an innovative new feature – The ability to think, feel, and make their own decisions. However this ability could be very dangerous. If "X" were to break the first rule of robotics, "A robot must never harm a human being", The results would be disastrous and I fear that no force on earth could stop him.

Approximately 30 years will be required before we can safely confirm his reliability. Unfortunately I will not live to see that day, nor do I have anyone to carry on my work. Therefore, I have decided to seal him in this capsule, which will test his internal systems until his reliability has been confirmed. Please do not disturb the capsule until that time.

----

Roll then saw Dr. Light take several varieties of medications and head for bed.

"Dr. Light... you have grown paranoid in your old age, and forgetful. Thirty years before X awakens? What happens if Wily attacked with a robot too powerful for me to handle? With Mega Man gone, no... I have got to find a way to awaken Mega Man..."

Roll sent a message to Dr. Cossack. She felt she could trust him, and told him everything she knew and many things she hadn't informed Cossack about before, sans the part about Necro Man. Roll then requested that he repair Treble immediately.

"And Doc, I'm sending you a file that I want you to install into Treble immediately. Activate Treble as soon as that's done. I'll make it up to you doc."

"Don't worry about it Roll, all I will ask for in return is the combat data from when you fought Victory Man, as you know I'm very interested in anything relating to time manipulation."

"You've got a deal doc. Ill be back at the lab as soon as I can. Roll out."

Roll equipped her foot armor and did a mad dash for Cossack Labs. She was halfway there when she received a communication from the device she installed in Cossack Lab's data tower.

"Warning! Warning! Warning!

Robot detected. Profile matches that of Psychic Man. Said robot is closing in on your position at a high rate.

Warning!"

Roll stopped in her tracks, and immediately began to equip the rest of her armor and weapon systems. Realizing what she was up against, she also began to prepare various signal jammers.

---

Psychic Man was floating around New Denver, when he detected an object going at a ridiculously high speed. Psychic Man immediately sent a message to Wily's Skull Fortress.

"Sir, I have detected something going at approximately 700 mph. It's too low to the ground to be an aircraft, and too fast to be any civilian or military ground vehicles. I'm going to investigate. Also, I have a bad feeling about this, some sort of radar managed to lock on to me earlier, I have since jammed it, though I was unable to pinpoint the radar's source. I will report to you after I investigate. "

Psychic Man had detected the object had stopped moving. He also started fretting due to the fact he could no longer detect it. He moved to the general area, and began to scan the area.

"What the hell is it, where is it..."

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flew upwards and barely missed him. Psychic Man deactivated his flotation ability and dropped to the ground. He couldn't figure out where it came from.

"Crap, There's some heavy jamming in the area... What am I up against?"

-----

Dr. Wily had just completed full activation of Mirror Man and Copy Man when he received a recorded transmission from Psychic Man.

"Hhhmm... interesting. I'm willing to bet it all that whatever he found was our little assassin. Well, if that's the case, that means that person is distracted, which means we can carry out our assault on Light Lab's unbothered. Also, there was some sort of radar that locked onto Psychic Man despite his telepathic resistance to such things..."

Dr. Wily headed near a console and created a file.

"Zero, you and Mirror Man download this file, and install the components that is specifies. After all, we want your little visit to be a surprise. Once adjustments are complete, move out!"

-----

Dr. Cossack had completed the tasks Roll had requested. Upon Treble's activation, the robotic dog rushed out of the lab and headed for Light Labs.

"Hhhmm... I guess he was supposed to do that. Oh well whatever. I wonder where Roll is.."

Dr. Cossack looked at his watch.

------  
End of Chapter 16


	18. 17: The shit hits the fan, Part 2

-----------  
Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man  
Chapter 17: The shit hits the fan, Part 2  
-----------

Psychic Man was slowly walking around. His telepathic abilities and his sensors were being jammed, he couldn't detect anything outside of an eight foot radius outside of his own body. Another energy bolt flew at him, but he saw it coming, and raised his right hand. He stopped the bolt, then at a molecular level changed it's properties. He then redirected the bolt in the direction of it's source. The shot exploded on impact and annihilated a tree.

From the destroyed tree a crimson blur jumped and landed on the ground. What stood before him was a small robotic girl. He searched through his memory files trying to find a match. He found one.

"Target identified... What? Roll? The housecleaning and maintenance robot? This can't be right... Anyway..." Psychic Man looked at his opponent. "You may be able to jam my telepathic abilities. But my telekinetic abilities are inherent and can't be stopped. Time to show you who you are dealing with."

Psychic Man raised his left hand. Roll did a mad dash with Purgatory Man's katana and went to slice the hand off. However, Psychic Man raised the middle and index fingers on his right hand and pointed left. An invisible barrier protected his left arm and stopped Roll's attack. His left hand began to glow, and a strong wind began to blow Roll away. The wind carried a powerful electric current that flowed in the wind's stream, and shocked the living hell out of Roll. Roll hit the ground with a thud and was having a hard time getting back up.

Psychic Man then raised his right arm and pointed to the sky, while his left hand pointed to the ground. A large chunk of earth and concrete rose and began to float above the ground, and raised to a height of about 30-40 feet. In mid-air the soil and concrete reshaped themselves into the form of stone daggers. Psychic then pointed both of his index fingers at the fallen Roll, and a barrage of sharpened earth flew at Roll. She managed to whip out her scythe, and used it tandem with the katana and began to furiously block, slice, and deflect every shot that came at her.

After Psychic Man ran out of shots, Roll attempted to launch the beacon for the ability he absorbed from Victory Man. However, Psychic Man pointed his pinky and middle finger on his left hand at the device, and out came a slicing psychic energy, which burst right through the shielding and cut the drone in half.

"Nice try, but no dice. I know full well all the abilities of Wily's robot masters. I was made specifically to counter any of them in case they malfunctioned, went berserk, or rebelled like Bass did."

Roll looked at Psychic with a grin. With every battle, she was enjoying more and more. She particular liked this one, a battle of intelligence instead of one of brute force. She liked brute force battles, but enjoyed this type more. And she had a thought of how to end this one quickly.

"Well then Psychic Man, COUNTER THIS!"

She put away the scythe and raised the katana in front of her and activated the power she got from Purgatory Man. Roll and Psychic Man were engulfed in a white-noise world. Psychic Man laughed hard.

"Girl, that was your last mistake. Your jammers are useless here, but my telepathic abilities are amplified. Now die!"

Psychic Man used his abilities and began entering Roll's mind and began to hack most of her systems. Roll was losing consciousness and energy. Psychic Man was about to perform the killer blows against Roll's Hard Drive, CPU, and neurological pathways, when he met a very nasty surprise.

"Surprise dumb ass. Really, did you think I was merely trying to kill you with something so simplistic? That virus you encountered is gonna fuck you up, and your so deep into my systems you cant pull out. Psychic Man, time to die."

During Psychic Man's infection, Roll managed to wirelessly tap into Psychic's systems, and remotely absorbed his powers. Roll then deactivated the white-noise world. At this point, Psychic Man was completely infected by the virus that Roll had made on the spot. Psychic could barely move, and his mental capacity was shot, almost to the point of retardation.

Roll picked up two of the stone daggers that was shot at her earlier, and stuck them in Psychic Man's chest. She then decided to try out her new ability. She locked onto each dagger with her index fingers. Then she used her middle fingers and moved them away from each other. With nothing but sheer psycho-kinetic force, the daggers forced themselves from each other, and tore Psychic Man in half like a sheet of paper.

"Time to go live up my end of the bargain. I'm sure doctor Cossack can't wait for the data from Victory Man. Maybe happy enough to help me fix the beacon..."

-----

Treble arrived at the outer edge of the Light Lab's complex. He followed Roll's pre-programmed instructions, and tapped into the Wi-Fi network at Light Labs. Thanks to the encryption keys programmed into him by Cossack by Roll's request, he managed to easily go through everything, undetected, and also had the convenience of not being attacked by any of the security systems. He found the room where Rush and Mega Man were being stored. Treble used the Wi-Fi system to boost the Link2 system, and managed to awaken Rush. Treble sent some data to Rush, who in turn basically did the same thing. Rush managed to awaken Mega Man.

Mega opened his eyes, and looked around. He knew what had happened to him. He was still trapped in the stasis pod, and knew that Light put him there. Mega was pissed.

"Light... you gave up on me too soon..."

Mega punched the glass and managed to open the door from the outside. He stepped out into the room. He immediately tapped into the Light Lab's computer network and located Rush and Treble.

"Dr. Light... if you were gonna deactivate me, you should have made sure Wily was no longer a threat..."

Mega began the full reactivation of all his systems. Thanks to the key codes embedded in Treble by Roll, Mega was able to access most of the lab. He headed for the armory and began to suit up. Today, he was determined to kill Wily.

"Thanks Roll, I owe you a lot. I hope I live long enough to repay you."

Mega was about to head out when a blaring alarm went off. However, there was no audio voice to tell what happened.

"What the hell?" Mega thought.

--

Light awoke from his drug-induced slumber to the blaring sound of alarms.

"Computer, what the hell? This better be an emergency..."

"Dr. Light, two priority 1 alerts!

Alert 1: DRN-001 has awoken and escaped from his capsule. Source of awakening most likely a hacker.

Alert 2: Two unknown robot's have infiltrated Light Lab's complex. No known data or profile's for said robots. One robot is heading for living quarters area. DRN-001 appears to be intercepting the other. Do you wish to activate internal security defenses?"

Dr. Light's eyes grew large and wide, as he realized the situation. He panicked, and immediately sprung into action.

"Computer, immediately began to copy my personality data and begin compiling the hologram. I have a bad feeling about this... good to always have a backup plan..."

"Now computer, activate all defensive weapons. Any entity that does not match myself, any DRN series robot, or Auto shall be immediately identified as enemy and proceed to pacify or eliminate. Also, full level security around Project X. Give me status reports at 10 minute intervals."

"Orders confirmed. Inquiry: Allow DRN-001 "Mega Man" access to all systems?"

"Yes computer, give Mega complete clearance and authority until the intruders are taken care of, then expire his command authority immediately afterward."

--

Mega Man received a communication giving him complete access codes to Light Lab's defensive systems. Mega immediately put in commands to identify Treble and Rush as friendly. He then began to monitor security cameras. To his surprise, most of them were destroyed. He ordered all defensive guns to attack the robot heading towards the living quarters, and went the rest of the way toward the robot he had detected in the weapon lab areas.

Upon his arrival, he saw a robot he didn't recognize.

"Who are you? Wait never mind, your a Wily bot, your going down."

The robot turned around and faced Mega Man.

"So your the legendary Mega Man? Well, I guess all legends die eventually. I am Mirror Man, and I am here to ensure ultimate victory for Lord Wily."

Mega's patience was completely gone at this point. He had enough, and no longer felt the need to hold himself back considering everything that had happened. He raised his buster and he and Rush opened fire on Mirror Man with a barrage of energy projectile attacks.

----

Roll greeted Dr. Cossack upon her arrival home.

"Hey doc, sorry for being late, another one of Dr. Wily's robots attacked me. It's getting really old."

"Heh heh, don't worry about it Roll. You mind transferring the data files for Victory Man in that terminal over there? I would do it myself, but I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Sure doc, but what are you up to?"

Dr. Cossack was typing away like mad at a console.

"Well Roll, I'm finding that I agree with you and Mega Man more and more. Wily needs to die, period. And I think I've come up with a plan of action."

Roll was surprised by Dr. Cossack's statement.

"What do you have in mind doc?"

Dr. Cossack stopped typing and looked at Roll with a grin.

"Well, a few years ago, NATO, before it became defunct, had me develop an orbital platform based laser weapon. Extremely powerful, like a nuke, but I can control the explosion radius and energy output. The satellite for it was already launched into space, but I hadn't completed the command and control system when my funds were cut off. So, now I have developed a terminal and software here in my lab that can control it."

Roll was smiling.

"Now Roll, I have managed to locate the current coordinates of Dr. Wily's Skull Fortress. Basically I want you to infiltrate Wily's base, and determine that he is there. If possible, I would like you to deal with him and any robots he has yourself, because if I fire that satellite, of course there will be suspicions. However, if push comes to shove, activate this beacon. I will fire approximately 20 seconds after it has been activated, and blow the place to bits. I will also attempt to teleport you out, but failing that, you need to be ready to run for your life. Are you up for it Roll?"

Roll was suddenly very glad she had chose to work for Dr. Cossack instead of Light.

"Sure thing doc, I'll take that beacon now. However, before I go, I need your help repairing Victory Man's temporal anchor, as I'm not as well versed in temporal mechanics as you."

"Sure thing little lady."

----

Zero was walking around Light Labs and was taking his sweet time. Or, at least he was before a large number of defensive guns suddenly perked to life. Zero immediately drew his saber in his right hand and had turned his left hand into a buster. He was deflecting energy shots and bullets like crazy, all the while picking off every turret he came across. He made short work of the defensive systems.

"Pathetic. Well now, bio-sensors have picked up Dr. Light. Time to say hello..."

Zero was about to open the door to Dr. Light's room when the floor below him began to glow brightly. Suddenly, the gravity around him multiplied exponentially. Zero slammed into the ground face-down and could not move.

"What the hell?"

Zero managed to turn his head and saw a large green robot heading his way. The large fellow walked up to the fallen Zero and began to laugh.

"Hey buddy, like my gravity well?"

"You pudgy green trash can, I will fuck you up!"

"Not likely, between the gravity well and my weight, your not going anywhere. Good thing I made myself immune to the well's effects. Now then."

Auto jumped in the air and body slammed Zero. Zero writhed in pain. Auto then bent over and sat on top of Zero.

"Hi, my name is Auto, and I am now officially the most annoying thing in your life. Maybe I will just sing until I annoy you to death! 99 bottles of bear on the wall, 99 bottles of beer..."

Zero was struggling to move and was quite livid.

"I will pay you back for this..."

------  
End of Chapter 17


	19. 18: Fall of Heroes, Part One of Three

-----------  
Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man  
Chapter 18: Fall of Heroes, Part One of Three  
-----------

"43 bottles of beer on the wall, 43 bottles of bbbeeeerrrrr, take one around, pass it around..."

Auto's singing was loud and extremely off-pitch. Zero was growing more and more angry when a simple thought occurred to him. He focused his hatred and anger into energy and managed to grab one of Auto's legs and clenched tight.

"What... what are you doing..."

"Heh heh, if there is one good thing Father learned from his past battles with Light, it's that Mega Man's copy ability is not to be underestimated, which is why he put an even better version in me!"

Zero began to glow. He then felt much lighter and stronger. Zero picked up Auto with one arm and threw him aside like a useless paperweight. Auto hit the opposite wall, hard.

"Ugh..."

"Heh, I'm now immune to the gravity well. Not only that, but I think I can control it..."

Zero sent some data to the computer that controlled the gravity well, and some interesting things began to happen. Auto floated about mid-way between the floor and the ceiling. Zero noticed there were green panels in the ceiling as well, and with bulging eyes and an evil smile, he began a little experiment. Both the ceiling and the floor began to glow brilliantly.

"Oh no... you can't be... you sick bastard... DR. LIGHT, SAVE YOURSELF, GET YOURSELF OUT OF HERE N..."

Auto was cut off. The floor's and the ceiling's respective gravitational pulls began to tear Auto apart. Auto eventually tore into about four pieces. Zero deactivated the gravity well and chunks of Auto fell to the ground.

"Now Dr. Light... if you have a religion, I suggest you pray. I'm coming for you..."

Zero walked up to Dr. Light's room and kicked in the door.

----

A barrage of shrapnel and energy based blasts came flying at Mirror Man. Mirror Man raised his left hand, and a large, semi-transparent mirror appeared in front of him. The energy blasts and the flying metal stopped at the edge of this mirror, and bounced back like a rubber slingshot.

"Rush, behind me now!" Rush lied down behind Mega Man who had his right arm in front of him while he was kneeling down. A large red shield appeared in front of him. The shield managed to stop the reflected attacks. Mega mumbled out loud.

"Thanks brother, your shield came in handy, I owe you one."

Suddenly a purple lightning bolt came screaming at Mirror Man from behind. While Mirror Man was supposedly distracted, Treble had snuck up behind him and tried a sneak attack. No such luck however. Mirror Man kept his left hand in front of him, stood sideways and pointed his right hand behind him. This time a dimensional portal opened, and the bolt passed through it. Another portal opened behind Rush and out came Treble's shot, and struck Rush in the behind. Rush yipped, and Mega looked behind him.

"What? Rush, you ok?"

Mega looked at Mirror Man.

"You cheap-ass whore, you will die!"

Mirror Man looked astonished.

"My my Mega Man, so much for being the bastion of goodness, you can't even control your temper, never mind that foul mouth of yours. I wonder what could corrupt a robot so much. Bass was just as bad, but he was screwed up from the start. Curious..."

Mega's eyes narrowed at Mirror.

"I'm not corrupted! Merely I can see clearly now, and I can think as I please. I can make my own decisions, my own destiny! And now it's time to end yours..."

Mirror Man was giggling.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You, Mega Man. No matter whatever DEFECT you have, you are a robot. Ha, shouting off profanities to try to prove to yourself you have free will, ha ha ha! Purgatory Man and Victory Man were just as bad, but Wily specifically programmed them that way. And Bass was just plain unstable. You are no different!"

"You cannot change destiny. Only humans can do that. And today, Dr. Wily will triumph over Dr. Light. Both of you will die today. Even if you manage to defeat me, I'm a weakling compared to Zero, and I guarantee you he will slay you, only he will be more cruel about it. Now, accept your fate!"

Mega Man raised his buster.

"Fuck. You."

Mega decided to put an end to Mirror Man quickly. He transferred some data that was stored on Treble to himself. He then had Rush and Treble do a transformation.

"Bass left me a rather nice weapon design, wouldn't you say?"

Mega had a slightly different looking version of the massive hallow-point energy cannon Bass had tried to use against him and Roll before. This cannon was even bigger than that though. It barely fit into the corridor they were fighting in. Mega charged up and opened fire.

A massive swirling of red, black, blue, and purple energy came at Mirror Man. Mirror Man's systems indicated he could not reflect or teleport the blast. So instead, he opted for a simple solution. He opened a short range portal and teleported behind Mega. Mirror Man then shaped his right arm into what looked like a tazer, and proceeded to give Mega the shock of his life. The raw electricity made Mega's thought processes completely loopy and he lost concentration. Rush and Treble reverted to there default forms, and fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Your done for, Blue Bomber..."

Mega knew what he needed to do to defeat Mirror Man. Only problem is that it required a distraction, and Rush and Treble were pretty much out of commission.

"This is bad..."

-----

Roll had fully geared up and done complete maintenance on her systems. Today, Wily was going to die. Today, Protoman will be avenged. Today, the greatest evil Earth had ever known would be silenced, now and forever. These were the thoughts that flowed through her mind. She finished performing minor adjustments to her foot armor.

"Alright. I'm ready. Dr. Cossack, your stuff good to go?"

"Yep, teleportation systems and the satellite cannon controls are fully operational. Unfortunately, there seems to be some kind of energy shielding that prevents direct teleportation into Skull Fortress. However, I have managed to find a weak spot in the field, but it's all the way at the bottom floor, so you will have to fight your way through, or sneak through, whatever is preferable to you."

"That's fine doc. Now, beam me there, Scotty!"

"Sigh... You and your Star Trek references. Anyway, away you go!"

Dr. Cossack punched in a few commands and Roll was whisked away in a stream of light.

--

Roll arrived in the bottom floor of Skull Fortress. She looked around, and the walls and floor were mostly barren. However, there was a giant statue of Dr. Wily looking noble. On the wall behind the statue, there was a giant, electronically lighted stylized W, similar to the one in the room where Bass and Zero fought.

"Sure thinks highly of himself..."

Roll found her way to the third floor when she encountered an array of internal defensive guns and several Sniper Joe patrol units.

"Fun time..."

-----

Zero had no sooner kicked in the door when he saw a very, very large object in front of him. And it was pointed at Zero.

"Well sh..."

BOOM!

A massive surge of energy was emitted the mounted laser rifle and struck Zero hard. Zero was more or less stunned and had the wind knocked out of him. Zero was doubled over, trying to regain his balance. He looked up and saw the man operating the weapon was Dr. Light himself.

"Well well, the famous doctor, I hope that isn't the best you got, or your death will come that much sooner..."

Dr. Light pulled one lever down and raised the gage on another strange looking lever.

"Begone, Wily bot abomination!"

This time the rifle fired a narrower but extremely more powerful shot. This shot caught Zero square in the chest just as he was getting to his feet. The violent force of the laser knocked Zero off the ground and he went flying at a horizontal trajectory parallel to the ground, and due to the resilience of Zero's armor and the sheer force of the weapon, Zero went careening through the concrete wall, and kept on flying through wall after wall. Zero began to calculate a few things in his mind while in flight, and sent a wireless communication to Mirror Man.

--

Mirror Man received the signal. Mega was dumbfounded when Mirror Man turned away from him and faced a wall. It all happened so fast. Mega then looked right and saw a red robot flying at incredible speed towards Mirror Man. Mirror faced his left palm towards Zero. Mega thought to himself.

"Don't know what the hell that's about, but this may be my only chance."

Mega began to access the Time Stopper ability. It was still damaged and could only slow down enemies, but Mega figured it was enough. Mirror Man opened a portal and Zero went through it. Mega then activated the Time Stopper, then began to fully charge his buster to it's maximum. Mega then pointed his buster at Mirror Man and opened fire.

The shot flew extremely fast towards Mirror Man. However, despite the Time Stopper, his reaction time was still quite good. He managed to get a portal up in time to stop it. However, the shot changed flight path, and went around him and hit him in the side. Mirror Man could not react fast enough. The shot struck him, and at the exact point of impact, Mega Man deactivated the Time Stopper. The energy shot rammed Mirror Man into the nearest wall, and after collision, Mirror Man fell to the ground, in several shattered pieces, and his head and most of his chest was melted.

Mega walked up to Mirror Man and began to kick the crap out of him.

"Who can't change their destiny now, huh?"

Mega bent over and absorbed Mirror Man's powers.

-----

Roll had easily blasted her way through Skull's Fortress's feeble defenses. Piles of scrap metal and annihilated Sniper Joe's lay everywhere. Roll was pumped up. She wanted more. She looked up, and the middle of the ceiling had a transparent glass ceiling, as did a couple of ceilings above that one. Up there, she saw Wily walking around to different consoles, trying to do something, though she didn't know what.

"Time to pay a little visit..."

Roll found a nearby elevator and began to travel up the elevator. When it stopped, she got out and headed to where she believed Dr. Wily was. She walked into the lab. Only it wasn't a lab. All of the things that looked like electronic devices vanished. It was all a holographic illusion. She saw Wily, only that turned out to be a hologram as well. Dr. Wily's appearance disappeared, and what she now saw was a very strange robot. It was twice her height. This robot had no distinctive features at all. It looked so plain. Metallic arms, legs, torso, head. She looked and saw the robot didn't have a face to speak of at all.

"What the hell is this?"

-----

Dr. Light saw Zero fly away, and calmed down. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve. A portal opened behind Light, and out stepped Zero. He silently and slowly walked up behind Dr. Light.

"I hope that was the last of him."

Dr. Light's hopes were dashed when he felt someone tap on his shoulder, followed by an outstretched arm wrapping around Dr. Light's neck and shoulders, tight and painfully.

"Hello Dr. Light..."

------  
End of Chapter 18


	20. 19: Fall of Heroes, Part Two of Three

-----------  
Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man  
Chapter 19: Fall of Heroes, Part Two of Three  
----------- 

"What the hell is this?"

Roll could not figure this thing out. It was tall, nothing more. She scanned it, it had no weapons, no temporal anomalies, it's power core was only running at 2 efficiency. And thing that kept bothering her was it's lack of a face.

"Must be some failed creation, a throw-away reject that was never completed. Might as well carry on."

She walked to the other side and was about to go through the door, when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"What the hell?"

The robot glowed brilliantly, then let go of her and took a few steps back. All of a sudden, the voice of Dr. Wily came loud and clear on a broadcast speaker.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Well well, If it isn't our little assassin? Seems like I miscalculated. You are indeed Roll, that bloody housekeeping robot. Should have stayed at Light's sweeping the floors. You might have actually survived, since I could use someone to keep this place tidy."

Roll's fists were clenched tightly, and she had a face of pure rage.

"Wily, I'm gonna do what Mega Man should have done a long time ago. You are going to die, a slow, painful death!"

Wily was laughing hysterically.

"Sure sure. Apparently your not very aware of just how waist-deep in shit your in, little girl. Meet one of my new robot masters. His name is Copy Man. I believe you are already aware of my other robot, Zero. He is my ultimate creation, the one who will bring destruction to this world so I can remake it in my image. But even he can't be everywhere at once. Copy Man is my ultimate defensive weapon. No matter who tries to attack me, Copy Man can do just that, copy them, only with at least twice the raw power. Copy Man, once she is dead, bring her corpse to me, I wish to analyze her."

The blank robot began to change shape. Copy Man now looked exactly like Roll in every way, height, bulk, armor, weapons. Roll scanned this new robot, and from what data she could gather, this thing even managed to replicate most of her internal systems too. Roll was then horrified, as Copy Man used one of her abilities and jammed her scanners.

Copy Man spoke, and sounded exactly like Roll.

"Heh heh, I can do anything you can do, but better." Copy Man turned his head to the speaker.

"Dr. Wily, your orders are understood. And as long as I'm alive, she can't escape this room either, thank you so much for the force field generators around the room! Hope you didn't plan on me hurrying, because I am going to fuck her up, badly."

"That's fine Copy Man, take your time, but report to me once your done, and don't take all bloody day! And please leave enough of her to analyze..."

"Understood."

Copy Man turned his head back towards Roll, only to find a foot flying at his head. He managed to block, but Roll flipped and attempted another kick. Copy Man blocked this attack too, and grabbed her foot. He yanked her down to where they were almost eye level, and punched her in the stomach, and she fell backwards but managed to land on her feet, and slid backwards a little. She managed to get back on her feet.

"Alright you cheap imitation, lets play."

----

"AAAHHH!"

Dr. Light was screaming in pain as Zero squeezed tighter, Dr. Light was begging for him to stop, but to no avail.

"Dr. Light, you have been a pain the ass to father for far too long. Though I must thank you for creating Mega Man, I'm looking forward to fighting him, heard so much about the little blue bomber. Hope Mirror Man didn't fuck him up too badly. Dr. Wily expresses his regrets that he couldn't be here in person, but unfortunately he has an assassin to deal with. But I am recording this, and father will get to see it all once I get back."

"Wily... that... that psychotic, evil-minded madman...!"

"I'm sure he'll be flattered by that."

"Albert Wily! Whatever happens to me... whatever you may do in my absence... you won't win! Even if Mega Man falls, he will live on..."

"Enough talk! The legacy of Doctor Thomas Xavier Light ends here and now. Say goodbye."

Dr. Light gathered all of his breath and yelled loudly.

"COMPUTER! ACTIVATE ALL PRESET COMMANDS REGARDING X, AND LOCKDOWN ALL COMMAND AUTHORITY REGARDING THE SAME!"

Zero was tired of the old man talking. He shoved his saber into the side of Light's stomach, and in a jerky fashion yanked it out of him quickly. Dr. Light's eyes went lifeless and he fell to the ground, drowning in a pool of his own blood.

"I wonder what he meant when he said "X." Maybe I'll ask father about that."

Zero opened up a communication link with Dr. Wily.

"Dad, I'm happy to report that Light is dead. However, he said something that is bothering me. I'm uploading a video of his final moments. Any idea if it's something worth worrying about?"

Dr. Wily watched the video, and was very satisfied with Light's death. However, he did notice the comment regarding something called "X."

"Eh, probably some uncompleted robot. Your objective is to blow up the entire lab anyway, so don't give it a second thought."

"Alrighty, I'm gonna find Mega Man and make sure he's dead."  
----

A bright flash filled the room.

"What the hell was that?" Copy Man wondered.

Roll turned both of her arms into busters, and began to open fire in rapid succession. Copy Man did the same, and intercepted all her shots. Thanks to his increased power output, he was able to shoot at a faster rate and his shots were more powerful. A barrage of energy shots came at Roll and several punctured her. Copy Man kept firing until Roll was in several hundred pieces.

--

A bright flash filled the room.

"What the hell was that?" Copy Man wondered.

Roll whipped out Purgatory Man's katana and activated the white-noise world. Copy Man did the same. The two of them were now fighting blind, relying entirely on vibrations to detect each other. The two fought like mad, and eventually Copy Man managed to land a lucky blow and sliced Roll in half.

--

A bright flash filled the room.

"What the hell was that?" Copy Man wondered.

Roll was not moving.

"I wonder what she's up to... she looks like someone who ran out of options, who is trying desperately to figure a new way to win... But this fight just started. Clearly someone who defeated Purgatory Man and Victory Man should be more clever than th..."

Copy Man realized what was going on and began to use his copy of Roll's scanners. And there it was, invisible and with the shield active, in the middle of the ceiling, was Victory Man's temporal beacon. Copy Man activated his own copy of the beacon, and had it fly towards Roll's. The two beacons collided, their energy shields perforating each other. The collision of the shields drained each other's energy and they both ran out, and fell to the ground.

"I see, your not as dumb as you pretend to be. Before I had copied you, you had activated Victory Man's power. Interesting. Too bad it didn't quite work out, eh?"

While Copy Man was ranting, Roll was already brainstorming her next plan of action. She was thinking about all the robot masters she had defeated already. She then recalled a conversation she had with Psychic Man.

Flash back

"Nice try, but no dice. I know full well all the abilities of Wily's robot masters. I was made specifically to counter any of them in case they malfunctioned, went berserk, or rebelled like Bass did."

End flash back

Roll thought to herself.

"That might work, but not if he finds out what I'm doing. If he figures it out too quickly, I'm fucked. I think that conversation also gave me the perfect idea for a distraction. But first..."

Roll looked at Copy Man and bellowed.

"Copy Man, you may technically be more powerful than me, but I doubt you have my reflexes or my speed. Eat this!"

Roll whipped out Necro Man's scythe, and Copy Man humored her and did the same. Roll came at a blazing speed, and swung the scythe at him. Copy Man moved back a little to dodge like it was nothing. Which fit Roll's plan perfectly. She moved her right hand further up the scythes long handle, and changed the direction of the attack. She swung around at the Copy's scythe and struck it, shattering it in half.

"WHAT!?" Copy Man was confused as hell.

"You may beat me in anything I can do, but let's see you counter someone's power that you didn't copy!"

Roll raised the scythe in the air. She had recalled data from various robot masters she had slain before, and one of the bits of data was that Zero had slain Bass, in a nearby room. She resurrected and successfully teleported the shattered bits of Bass into the room she was fighting in. The hard drive that had been sliced in half fit itself back together, and slithered back into Bass. A strange purple and black energy surrounded Bass, and he began to heal and repair rapidly. He opened his eyes and looked around, and saw Roll.

"Hello Light bot. I see you have Necro Man's power. I don't know what's that about, nor do I care. Also, I'll take a wild guess and say the other little girl is Copy Man. Well, thanks for resurrecting me. For that, my gift. I will let you live for three days. Meantime, I'm gonna kill Wily and his goons, starting with Copy bitch over here..."

Bass turned to Copy Man and fired a dark energy blast from his buster. The fake Roll managed to dodge the attack, but barely.

"Bass was resurrected again. You've got to be kidding me... You think this punk, who has died twice already, stands a chance against me? Your either underestimating me, or underestimating your own power that I'm copying, little missy..."

Bass didn't like that comment at all. He did a mini teleportation and punched the fake Roll in the stomach, then raised his elbow and slammed into the top of Copy Man's head, knocking him into the ground. Bass then picked up Copy Man, dropped him, and punted him like a soccer ball.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's gonna kill you. Too bad I don't have human taste buds or a stomach, or I'd be trying to find some popcorn right now."

Copy Man was livid. Unfortunately for him, he was also quite damaged. Copy Man then decided to try something out of desperation. He dual-wielded Necro Man's scythe and Purgatory Man's katana, and went at Bass at full speed, and tried to slice him up. Bass yawned, blocked a couple of attacks, then grabbed Copy Man by the throat and raised him off the ground. Copy Man smiled.

"Gotcha bitch!"

A surge of energy transferred from Copy Man to Bass, and Bass's mind was fried, he let go of Copy Man and he fell to the ground. Copy Man looked at Roll.

"Your not the only one who can improvise."

"Yeah, but I'm better at it." Roll smiled

"What?"

Copy Man started punching himself, like his arms were possessed.

"What the hell, what's going on?"

Roll smiled, as her victory was now assured.

"Really now. Psychic Man said it himself. You can't copy his power, he was made to counter all the Wily bots. So you can't use his power to resist me using it against you. And considering how much energy you used fighting Bass, you can't physically retaliate against me or stop me. Your done."

Roll altered or deleted several files within Copy Man's systems, making it to where he couldn't move or really do anything. Roll walked up to him, and absorbed Copy Man's powers.

"Ooohhh... interesting... this fight would have ended sooner had I known this about you. Seems you did have a weakness after all. Your energy core is extremely unstable. Copy someone for too long, and you would die anyway. But let's see... I got it! Let's just accelerate the process of your core going critical..."

Roll backed up to the other side of the room and turned around. She watched Copy Man self-destruct.

"Well now, that's done. Time for Wily to die..."

----

Mega Man received a signal from the Light Labs network.

"Two changes in command access authority. You are now restricted from any protocols regarding project X. Second change: You have been given complete and unrestricted access to all other command protocols within Light Labs."

Mega Man had a curious look on his face.

"Computer, what is the cause of these changes?"

"Command access changes were pre-scripted in the event of the death of Dr. T. Light."

Mega Man was horrified.

"Computer, the other robot you detected earlier, give me his location, NOW."

"Request accepted, transferring coordinate and tracking data to your systems."

Mega began a mad dash to Dr. Light's room.

------  
End of Chapter 19


	21. 20: Fall of Heroes, Part Three of Three

Two notes about this chapter:

1:This is the last chapter that I have completed so far. From here on, I'm hoping to complete at least one chapter a week.

2: Parts of this chapter were derived (with permission) from Kieran's "The other side," a sprite-based comic which can be found at

boomspeed dot com slash kieran

And can anyone explain to me why URL's disapear from stories on this site? Making things more difficult to give proper credit to people is not a good feature.

-----------

The Fall of Mega Man  
Chapter 20: Fall of Heroes, Part Three of Three  
-----------

Mega Man arrived at Dr. Light's living quarters. He looked around, and didn't see Zero anywhere. He stared at the ground and saw Dr. Light. Mega's sensors told him he was quite dead. Mega punched a nearby wall out of sheer anger, and demolished said wall. And beyond that wall was Zero, who appeared to be looking around. Zero looked to where he heard the crashing wall, and saw Mega Man.

"Are you...Mega Man? Must be..."

"Who wants to know? You're one of Wily's bots..."

Mega then realized what he was up against.

"Roll warned me about you... you're Zero..."

Mega clenched his fist and converted his right arm into a buster. In the blink of an eye, Zero raised his own buster arm and got off a shot on Mega. Mega braced himself and took the blow, and it barely phased him.

"Hmph, You're tougher than you look, twerp."

Mega just glared at Zero.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises Zero..."

Zero grinned.

"You said Roll warned you about me. So, father was wrong, that little house cleaning bot was the assassin. And to think, I received a report that she's in Skull Fortress, trying to kill my father. Oh well, Copy Man will annihilate her, and even failing that, father's other pet projects will come into play. Both you and her are fighting the last moments of your life. Any regrets?"

"Nope, Roll is gonna kill Wily, I know it. And now I'm gonna stomp your ugly face in. Bring it on Zero!"

"Heh, already killed your creator and that annoying green trash can, but it's all good. It wouldn't be any fun if you didn't RESIST!"

Zero put on his acceleration system into full gear and dashed at Mega Man, performing a quick slash with an incredibly large horizontal arc with his new energy saber sword. Mega began charging his buster and slid low to the ground past Zero, got up, and quickly turned around and opened fire with a fully charged shot. Zero easily detected the blast and swung around to intercept it with his saber. However, the shot changed path in mid-flight, and went up into the air, then came down on Zero from straight above. Zero merely held the saber with both hands and thrust it upward, and it stuck the metal inside Mega's shot that controlled it's flight path. The energy shot harmlessly dissipated.

"Damn it..."

"Ha ha ha, and to think you are the final obstacle between father and his victory over this world. You are even weaker than Bass... ah ha ha..."

Mega began to cycle through every weapon from every robot master he had ever defeated. But no matter what he threw at Zero, the son of Wily blocked or dodged every shot.

"Weakling! You were supposed to be a better challenge! I will rip you apart, piece by piece for disappointing me!"

The Wily Virus, the evolved and final form of Project Corruption, began to flow through Zero like a rapid stream, causing Zero to become even more powerful and filled with madness and pure hate. A W that glowed like it was formed from burning white phosphorous, appeared in Zero's head crystal.

"What? Father, why is it activating now? I don't need that damn thing's help! I will crush Mega myself..."

The virus merely increased it's influence as a response. Zero was brimming with raw power, and a look of pure blood-lust in his eyes. Zero raised his buster and began to charge up shots and fired them off like mad at Mega. Mega tried to dodge, but mostly failed, and took a severe beating, and had a hard time moving. Mega was pouring through his systems, when he found something interesting.

"What, did Roll install these? Interesting... But let's take it up a notch, but how will I..."

Zero was tired of Mega muttering to himself, and went to finish him off. Zero dashed at Mega and this time filled his saber with even more juice and swung vertically downwards at Mega, hoping to slice him in half. However, Mega had equipped the strength of Dragon Man, and caught Zero's wrists, stopping the attack and holding Zero in place.

"What--?! LET GO OF ME!"

Mega used his copy ability and with force tried to absorb Zero's powers. Mega glowed for a second. He then wound up one of his fists and punched Zero in the stomach, then kicked Zero away from him. Mega began to glow again. Rush and Treble awoke, and flew to Mega, and the three of them merged once again, into something terrifying. Zero wasn't impressed however.

"What is it you're trying to pull now, exactly? Why can't you just accept your death with grace?"

Mega grinned and looked at Zero.

"If you think I'm gonna give up that easy, you can FORGET IT!"

"The hell...?" Zero was wondering why Mega was so confident all of a sudden. To Zero, Mega still looked like target practice. Zero then looked closer and saw Mega had his own copy of Zero's saber.

"How quaint. Do you really think your using my own weapon against me will make a difference? And what's with that awful tie-dye color scheme of yours? I guess you've lost it and became retarded..."

"Zero... You have no idea what you're up against. Your own sword and swordsmanship skills, Dragon Man's strength and fire abilities, and Bass's raw energy supply... and his lust for power... you will die..."

What stood before Zero looked sort of like Mega Man. But he had a pair of flamethrowers on his shoulders, a buster in left hand, a sword in his right, and he had something else familiar...

"You have Bass's power alright, or lack thereof, and have his stupid elephant ears to boot! You're funny Mega... trying to make me laugh to death..."

Mega wasn't smiling. He had activated the full extent of LastWill.exe, and let it course through every system Mega Man had. Like Zero, Mega was brimming with hate and raw power. Bass's spirit flowed through Mega, and it was just as frightening at the Wily Virus.

"Alright Zero, let's see if you have what it takes to backup your jokes and claims..."

"Well, at least you got spirit. Let's go!"

----

Dr. Wily watched on a camera as Roll finished off Copy Man. He was terrified, and had a really bad feeling in his gut.

"My new toy will probably kill her, but if she has Mega Man's absurd luck... Computer, respond."

"Sir, voice command systems are online. What is your order?"

"Prepare the body for Contingency Plan D. Prepare all organic systems, have it await transfer. Also, get all systems online for MGW, now!"

"Understood, organic systems are online, waiting for transfer. MGW system will be online and operational in five minutes. Anything else sir?"

"Yes, get me in contact with Zero, now."

"Processing ... Unable to comply, heavy signal interference."

Wily had an odd look on his face, like he had just consumed several sour candies at once.

"Computer, is the source of the interference Light Labs or Cossack Labs?"

"Processing... Sir, it is neither. It is being emitted from a satellite in low orbit around this planet, which is registered to Dr. Cossack, but officially abandoned. The jamming signal is being further amplified by a beacon, somewhere in this building. WARNING!!! Detected beacon identified. XLT Model multi-purpose beacon. Can jam several specified frequencies at once, can also be used for long-range precision targeting of various weapons. Satellite labeled as abandoned is likely active, as the frequency it is emitting matches the beacon's carrier signal!"

Dr. Wily face-palmed himself.

"Damn satellite is probably that reject orbital weapon Dr. Cossack was developing before NATO pulled his funding. Hhmmm... whats this?"

----

Roll stopped in her tracks and backed-tracked to the corpses of Copy Man and Bass. She fiddled with what was left of their inner circuitry, then dragged the corpses with her. She walked into another room, where Dr. Wily was waiting. She scanned the room carefully, but her sensors confirmed this was the real Dr. Albert Wily. She dropped the corpses on the floor and began walking towards Wily.

"Wily, surely you know why I'm here..." Roll said in a dark tone while slowly drawing Purgatory Man's katana.

Dr. Wily merely smiled.

"Not that it matters. You cannot stop me! Your time is up... and so is your brothers!"

Roll smirked.

"Really now? And how is that?"

Wily whipped out a PDA and punched in a few commands. From the ceiling came a large flat-screen monitor. An image flickered on, and showed the video footage Zero had uploaded. Roll watched in horror as Zero murdered Auto and Dr. Light.

"And by now my dear, I imagine my greatest creation, Zero, is ripping Mega Man apart! HA HA HA AH HA HA!"

Roll's eyes narrowed, she lifted the hilt on the sword, pointed the blade at Wily's head, kicked in the after-burners on her foot armor, and went at a blazing speed towards Wily, intending to decapitate him. Wily merely smirked. When the blade was about ¼ of an inch away from puncturing Wily's neck, he disappeared.

"What? Another hologram? No, that was a teleportation, but... The jamming should have prevented him from leaving Skull Fortress... so where did he run off to... Come out come out wherever you are, you spineless coward..."

She looked to her left, and saw what appeared to be a huge set of hangar doors began to open. The doors completely opened, and in the room beyond overhead lights flickered on. What Roll now saw had her worried.

"Holy shit... what is that... monstrosity..."

The monstrosity she was referring to was a gigantic, bi-pedal war machine. She looked up, and saw that Wily was in some kind of cockpit. Wily's voice began to fill the room, apparently the source was speakers being emitted from the giant machine.

"Behold, the very incarnation of death itself you little bitch! BEHOLD METAL GEAR WILY! While Zero is my ultimate offensive weapon to take out incredibly strong opponents, and Copy Man was to be my great defensive weapon, this serves another purpose entirely! It simply is not efficient to have Zero kill everyone that stands in my way. Millions, no billions of people... that would take too long. So what's the ultimate answer to crowd control and taking on incredibly large numbers of weaklings!?"

"Funny, from the minds of robots you have previously defeated, Psychic Man managed to extract many interesting facts. And I noticed that the person who killed Purgatory Man, which is now apparent is you, said how much I watch anime. But in reality, I am an even bigger fan of video-games, most particularly one called Metal Gear Solid. And quite inspiring it was."

"Imagine, a large, bi-pedal mechanical machine capable of incredible combat strength, and also with the ability to launch nuclear war-heads anywhere in the world!! Mwa ha ha ha! And now to fully test it's close range combat abilities, I'M GONNA USE YOU AS A GUINEA PIG!"

Wily raised the right arm of the machine, which was equipped with an incredibly large Vulcan Cannon. He aimed at Roll and opened fire. The munitions Wily was firing were about the size of Roll. Roll had to put her speed abilities to the max, just to barely dodge and avoid taking damage. Roll ran up the nearest wall, then ran along the ceiling, activated the artificial gravity ability in her boots, and from an upside-down standing position, began to open fire with a couple of charged up energy blasts, in rapid succession.

However, no matter where the shots hit, they did nothing. The shots smacked the machine harmlessly and dissipated. There wasn't even a scorch mark or a scratch.

"Ha ha ha, nice, artificial gravity. But seriously little girl, do you think you can out-smart the great Dr. Wily, you're out of you're damn mind!"

The end of the cannon Wily was using transformed into something else with a much more narrow barrel, and he pointed it in Roll's general direction. Out came a wide-dispersal energy wave. The wave passed over Roll.

"Oh shit, he's using his own gravity field... crap... my gravity generator is fried!"

Roll began to fall to the ground. Wily transformed the rifle weapon, this time into a multi-barreled rocket launcher. An endless stream of mini-missiles began to home in on Roll. Roll upped the power output on her own power generators, and increased power to her foot armor, her CPU, and her sensors. She began to slice and shoot down missiles all while trying to dodge like a mad-woman. She was getting tired of it all. She then remembered that the shots being fired at her were homing. She decided to activate Purgatory Man's ability and created a white-noise field, and the missiles now couldn't track her for shit.

Wily was not amused, and responded in a similar fashion. The shoulder-mounted missile launchers he had not used so far began to fire salvos of EMP and CHAFF rounds. The room began to fill with extreme electro-magnetic interference.

Roll and Dr. Wily both were now fighting blind.

----

Zero was serious this time. He charged up an incredibly powerful shot in his buster and fired. A large red ball came flying at Mega. Mega pointed his buster in front of him, and accessed Dragon Man's fire manipulation abilities. He created a circular shield of flame, which easily blocked the attack.

"So Zero, such weak shots... wait, where did you go..."

After Zero had fired the shot, he decided to use it's large size to the fullest. When Mega was blocking the attack, he didn't see Zero move. Zero came up behind Mega, and applied a foot to the back of Mega's head, and slammed said head into the ground, face first. With his foot still on Mega's head, Zero pivoted around and swung his saber like a golf club. The saber began to cut into Mega's chest.

When the saber had made it about ¼ of the way through Mega's torso, Mega Man managed to block the attack with his own saber, and pushed Zero's away. In a feat of extraordinary flexibility, Mega twirled around and got to his feet, and fired up a shot he had been charging for a while. The resulting blast was a mix of Bass's dark energy and Dragon Man's purple flame. The blast caught Zero by surprise, as he didn't see it coming. The shot caught Zero in the face and chest, and knocked Zero to the ground.

Zero slowly got up. He wasn't even closed to finished. He barely took any damage. Mega however, had a giant gash in his chest armor. Zero began to speak with an incredibly dark and evil voice.

"Mega Man, just like Bass. Incredibly weak yet a pain in the ass to kill. Oh well, at least you'll be a decent workout. But I'm getting tired of this. DIE!"

------  
End of Chapter 20


	22. 21: The light, the dark, and the insane

-----------  
Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man  
Chapter 21: The light, the dark, and the insanity.  
-----------

Zero charged at Mega Man, slashing wildly as he went. Mega managed to block most of these attacks using his arms, powered by the sheer strength of Dragon Man. However, one of his blocks was unsuccessful, and the arm that was carrying his copy of Zero's saber was sliced clean off.

Zero then tried to perform a straight thrust at Mega Man's chest, but Mega sidestepped the attack, and fired a plasma round at Zero. Though Mega Man was injured, he certainly wasn't out of this fight. The plasma burst was something Zero had never seen Mega use before, and with good reason. Mega rarely used this attack, as it tended to completely drain Mega of all power. However, Mega realized the circumstances were different, thanks to Bass's power and the lastwill.exe program Bass had given Mega, and he used that to his advantage.

The shot sent Zero flying into a nearby wall. Zero was really getting tired of hitting walls. However, this would be the least of his problems. Mega Man raised his buster, then slammed it into the ground...

"Eat this Zero!"

-----

Neither Roll nor Dr. Wily liked the situation. Senses for both Wily and Roll were pretty much useless. Each only had one real advantage to speak of. Wily was in a giant, near-invincible machine, and Roll could still see on a visual level with her eyes. However, thanks to the EMP and Chaff, she couldn't target or lock onto anything at all.

Wily began to blind fire in random directions with various weapons and munitions, such as automatic guns, energy weapons, rockets, the works. However, Roll got smart and simply hid under MGW while all this was going on.

"Physically, I can't take him on. That thing is way too powerful. But even THAT won't work, stupid energy shielding. And thanks to whatever jamming of his own he put up, I can't activate Cossack's beacon. Shit... And it seems like the Chaff and EMP is wearing off... That may be an idea... but, one bad miscalculation and this fight is definitely over for me..."

As soon as the effects were over, she deactivated the white-noise world ability. She then ran up the wall opposite of where MGW was, and about ¾ the way up, sprang her feet and charged at Wily's cockpit, with katana in hand, pointed at where Wily's head is. Wily grinned.

"It's over for you, little girl. You and your brother are done for, and I will take this world by storm!"

Wily transformed the left hand of MGW into what appeared to be a set of claws. Wily then swung at Roll, the middle "finger" of said claw punctured Roll through the stomach. Wily continued with the swing, pinning her to the wall. Wily decided to play with an a weapon he had not used so far.

"After all, I need to test as much as possible..."

In the "mouth" of the beast was a hydraulic water jet cutter. Essentially, this weapon of sorts could focus stored water into a small, focused beam, and MGW in particular had a pressure of output of approximately 150,00 psi. Essentially, it was a weapon that used water instead of energy and could cut through damn near anything. Wily locked onto Roll's upper torso and head and opened fire. The water stream quickly tore Roll into tiny chunks, and even did some damage to the wall behind her, putting a big gaping hole in it. Wily disengaged the claw mechanism and Roll's remains fell to the ground.

Wily sat there and wiped his brow.

"Phew. I think I overdid it a bit. That wall will be a pain to replace, and I wish I could have studied her, that girl. Oh well. But I finally did it! The little assassin bitch is gone!"

Wily looked to the right at the ground, and something wasn't quite right. The corpses Roll had dragged into the room earlier were no longer there. Wily began to panic, knowing something was probably going on, though he did not know what. Then it occurred to him. He scanned the remaining chunks and debris of "Roll."

"Huh... those power generator signatures... that's not the little girl. THAT'S COPY MAN! THATS WHY SHE WAS FIDDLING WITH THEM EARLIER!"

Wily knew Roll was hanging around somewhere. He began typing commands for his computer network to obey.

"Instruction one: As soon as a break in the interference is found, constantly ping out the following message to Zero: 'Zero, I am under attack by the assassin. I will most likely win, but there is a chance I will die. Get your ass back here and take care of Roll. Also, I've decided to go with Contingency Plan D, regardless of whether it turns out to be necessary. Your assistance would speed that up considerably.'

Instruction two: Have Plan D systems fully ready ASAP."

The computer responded via text.

"Confirmed, carrying out orders immediately."

Roll then appeared in front on MGW. She was using Psychic Man's ability to float.

"My my Wily, you catch on quick..." Roll had a dark grin on her face.

"That's why you didn't even attempt to use Psychic Man's power on me... I specifically manufactured Copy Man to be unable to use Psychic Man's power... even you couldn't change that fact in such a short time..."

"Yeah Wily, for an evil genius, so you seem kinda slow today. Thanks to Copy Man's and Necro Man's powers, I was able to run this farce, long enough to make my plan possible. I thought you might get desperate and use some kind of over-bearing weapon, one that would require a monstrous amount of power. And you did, and for a few brief seconds, your little energy shielding went down. And someone wants to say hello!"

Wily looked to where Roll was pointing, and on top of the dome that served as both a radar dome and the generator for the energy shielding, but below the actual shielding itself, was Bass. Bass said his dying words, for the fourth and final time.

"Hey Wily, you wont live long enough to see Mega Man fall either! Now eat shit and DIE!"

Bass triggered his self destruct, causing a massive explosion. Roll quickly whipped out Necro Man's scythe, and teleported a large number of Sniper Joe's she had taken out earlier right in front of her, and re-shaped them into one massive metal shield, which blocked incoming debris from the explosion. The dome, along with the left "arm" and pretty much all of the armaments on the left side of MGW were either destroyed or their circuitry was fried by the residual energy Bass left behind. MGW's targeting and mobility systems were also offline. Roll's "metal meat shield," as she had already nick-named it, scattered and fell to the ground on her command.

"Well Wily, I think you have delayed the inevitable long enough. And just for pissing me off, I'm gonna make your death as slow and painful as possible..."

-----

Zero could barely move, but scratched his head non-the less, trying to figure out Mega Man could possibly thinking. He then recalled information Wily had given him about Dragon Man.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding..."

Zero could not dodge quick enough. The ground below Zero erupted violently, and upwards spewed a wall of fire that engulfed him. The sheer force of the flame was causing Zero to float above the ground. Zero's armor could barely withstand the heat. What came next however, changed the situation completely. From the fires below, in three different directions, fiery dragon heads broke off from the main flame, and came flying back at Zero. Zero's sensors were telling him the heat intensity of the "dragon heads" was approximately 3.5 times that of the flame that currently engulfed him. Zero knew he had to escape, and put an end to this fight.

Zero, this time willfully, let Wily's virus course through him fully, and gathered as much power as he could. He broke out of the fire prison, however, the dragon heads were apparently following Zero. He whipped around, put extra juice into his saber, and attempted to block all three fiery dragons at once. However, on impact with saber, Mega Man detonated the fiery incarnations. The resulting explosion destroyed the saber, and made Zero hit the ground, hard. Zero seemed to be close to unconscious.

"Good will always win in the end, Zero."

Mega walked up to Zero, charging up another shot, ready to put Zero down like a rabid dog. Suddenly, Zero grabbed Mega's leg, and drained much energy from Mega Man, along with the energy booster Mega had gotten from Bass. Mega was so weak, he double-over, and was barely able to move.

"No wonder you were touting Bass's power. It's not his strength, but rather his energy that seems to be generated out of nothing. Mine now..."

Zero got a full grab on Mega's left leg and ripped it off with nothing but pure, unadulterated strength. Zero was just plain loopy and mad at this point, and started beating Mega Man with his own leg, over and over, Mega Man collapsed and was on the verge of death.

Zero smiled an evil grin.

"Your done. Victory is mine!"

Mega smiled a weird smile, with a hint of defeat.

"I may die here today, but you are coming with me! Computer! Activate self-destruct protocol Light 3! Use lowest possible countdown!"

Zero had a look of shock on his face. He knew then Mega was not kidding, and would do whatever it took to kill him. The computer responded to Mega man's command.

"Confirmed. Due to hard coding by Thomas Light, minimum countdown is 10 seconds. Activating self-destruct protocols now. 10, 9, 8..."

Zero put his dash ability into full gear and ran out of Light Labs like a bat out of hell. He had just made it out of the main doorway when the entire lab went up in a giant inferno, and the blast caught Zero, knocking him flat on his stomach.

"Father probably took care of the other robot, so Ill sit here and rest for a bit..." Zero thought glumly.

"Please let father be okay..."

Just then, Zero received an automated text communication from Skull Fortress that was repeating itself.

"Zero, I am under attack by the assassin. I will most likely win, but there is a chance I will die. Get your ass back here and take care of Roll. Also, I've decided to go with Contingency Plan D, regardless of whether it turns out to be necessary. Your assistance would speed that up considerably."

Zero shivered, continuously, uncontrollably. The very thought of the person who brought him into the world, to die of anything but old age, it was too much for Zero. Even though Zero's mind was frazzled and he nearly drained of energy, his urgent concern gave him the strength he needed. He immediately teleported to Skull Fortress.

"I'm coming father, you won't die today..."

------  
End of Chapter 21


	23. 22: The End of the Begining

Note: The green energy being will be appearing in this chapter. To get a proper mindset as to how it acts and what it's voice sounds like, think of both the voice and personality of 343 Guilty Spark from Halo.

Also, two other things:

1.This is the last chapter.

2. This chapter is extremely lengthy compared to my other chapters.

-----------  
Saga 1: The Fall of Mega Man  
Chapter 22: The end of the beginning  
-----------

Deep underground in Light Labs...

Mega Man was lying on his back looking at the ceiling.

"I must be somewhat close to the project X area, the explosions around here were minimal..."

Mega Man was shattered, was missing a leg and and an arm. He was totally and utterly defeated.

"Well, at least Zero didn't stay in this room, so he probably got blown to hell. Wish I could confirm that. All I can do now is go into hibernation mode and hope someone finds me within the next 175 years. God bless Dr. Light and his idea to put a hibernation system in me... Sorry Dr. Light... I probably won't be awake in time to help bring X into the world..."

Though Mega Man successfully went into hibernation mode, his idea of rescue was not to be. Though the explosion power in his area from the self destruct was minimal, it caused severe damage to the structural integrity of the room. Several steel beams snapped and fell, and one fell into Mega Man's chest, were his power core and hard drive were kept, much like Bass. The steel beam perforated Mega through and through. After that much rubble and debris fell to the ground, and Mega Man's truly dead corpse lie on the ground, under gravel, steel and debris, never to be found again.

Approximately another ¼ of a mile underground where Mega was, X's capsule sat there and dimly glowed. The text display on the capsules console read:

"Approximately 29 years, 11 months, 22 hours until personality and reliability systems checks are completed."

-----

Roll pointed three fingers on each hand at the cockpit Dr. Wily was sitting in. With Psychic Man's telekinetic powers, she forcibly ripped open the front hatch of Wily's pod. Wily immediately jumped out and activated a jet pack he had brought with him, and shot away, desperately trying to get away from Roll. However, Roll merely pointed one finger at Wily's jet pack and the boosters in it short-circuited.

Wily lost control and thrust, and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Because of the way he landed, his left arm and leg were broken. He forced himself up and tried to limp away, but to no avail. Roll used the death scythe and summoned more slain sniper joes, and had them form a wall in front of Wily. Wily was trapped.

"I told you Wily, there is no escape. And this is not my brother you are dealing with, there will be no mercy. You will die, painfully and slowly, as payment for your crimes against both humanity and robots."

Wily got on his knees and begged Roll for mercy. But those pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Please, Ill do anything. I know! You want to make this world a better place right? I can use my science and technology to help you... ack!"

Roll thought out loud.

"Cossack is right, maybe I do love Star Wars references too much..."

As Roll was saying this, she was using Psychic Man's power to choke Wily from a distance.

"Oh dear lord, I'm copying Darth Vader. Oh well, I can live with that..." Roll said with a grin.

"Oh and Wily, as to your last plea, REQUEST DENIED! I know you too well. As soon as you found a chance, you would only betray anyone who did not agree with you. Besides, Dr. Cossack is already both willing and able to provide everything I need. Your help is not needed!"

Wily's eyes went wide, simultaneously being filled with terror and rage.

"So, it was Cossack that was supporting you. Heh, that retard can't help you in any meaningful way. I swear I will claim vengeance on you and that Russian reject!"

Roll tightened her grip on Wily's neck.

"Oh no Wily. The Cossack you knew before is long dead. Since that incident so long ago where you tried to use his hostage daughter as blackmail, Cossack, by means even I don't even understand myself, has become a genius beyond comprehension. As a matter of fact, he is the only one I consider to be my intellectual superior. You Wily, on the other hand, are just trash with evil ambitions of grandeur. Time to end your pitiful life."

Roll walked up to the mad scientist. She whipped out Purgatory Man's katana and began to stab Wily over and over again. She then thrust her sword through Wily's heart. She violently jerked the sword out, the same way she saw Zero kill Light in the video she saw. Just before she had stabbed Wily, Zero had teleported in nearly on the opposite side of the room. Zero had developed a weird tendency to close his eyes during teleportation.

When Zero opened his eyes, he saw a small robotic girl with what he recognized to be Purgatory Man's katana, and that the blade was struck through Wily, and watched in horror and she yanked the sword out, and Wily slumped to the ground. Zero caught his second wind, and was filled with rage beyond anything he ever felt, even more than the Wily Virus could generate.

"YOU. LITTLE. BITCH! I WILL DESTROY YOU. YOU KILLED FATHER. FEEL MY WRATH!"

Zero moved with speed that would put the term "greased lightning" to shame. Roll turned around and saw Zero as he spoke. Roll was terrified at Zero's eyes.

"Thats... that is Zero..."

Roll barely managed to dodge Zero's first punch, but suffered from a direct hit from Zero's second and third punches. Before Roll could react or think, she received an extremely powerful kick. Roll was knocked across the room in a flash. Zero followed up with a massive charge shot from his buster. Roll barely managed to summon the remaining Sniper Joe's and turrets she had destroyed earlier to form a shield. However, on impact with the shield, bits of energy burst through the shield, and a barrage of smaller energy particles bombarded Roll. She took heavy damage. Roll was calculating things in her mind.

"This is bad... he's incredibly powerful, and incredibly fast. His coordination and targeting systems are beyond insane. He can calculate almost as fast as I can. I'm so low on energy after fighting Copy Man and Wily, and even at full power I can't defeat him. Purgatory Man's weapon power is damaged, my own weapon systems aren't strong enough to put a dent in Zero. Victory Man's ability is useless, it's fried again."

Zero slowly walked to the now paralyzed Roll.

"Also, Necro Man's power won't do a thing against Zero. The only dead robot that could even buy me time would be Bass, but he put full power into his self-destruct, he is in such tiny pieces I can't resurrect him with my current power levels. And Zero is so fast, I don't have enough time to fully activate Psychic Man's power. He could chop off my arms before I could even trigger it. Shit..."

Zero bent over and picked up Roll by the neck. He spoke no words, only squeezed tighter and tighter, and would continue doing so until Roll's head, neck, and upper torso crumbled. Roll felt utterly defeated. Zero then said something after a weird expression came over his face.

"Oh wait, I remember now. Maybe father can be saved! Father has Dextrocardia Situs Inversus!"

Roll managed to utter a few words.

"Dextrocardia... you mean his heart is on the right side... not the left... shit..."

Zero smiled an evil and victorious glare.

"Even after all that little girl, you still fail... and I'm still going to kill you..."

Roll was utterly defeated. She lost the will to fight. She lost the will live. She lost everything. She simply resigned herself to what Zero had planned for her. She lost consciousness.

--

Roll opened her eyes.

"How long have I been unconscious? And where the hell am I? What's going on?"

Roll looked around. She saw nothing but darkness all around.

"Did I die? No, if that was the case, I wouldn't be asking that question. But my senses, there gone. What is this? I can't access any of my scanners, weapons, almost everything is inaccessible."

Roll performed a diagnostic on herself. She came up with a lot of unknown errors, and then noticed something among the data that did make sense.

"What? The programs and hardware that handle my conscious and subconscious, there running at 10,000 efficiency? And there both fully operational at the same time? What the hell?"

A green light appeared before Roll. She had never encountered anything like it before, yet it felt familiar. The green light began to glow and dim, and she could swear it began to speak.

"Hello. You must be Roll. This also must mean the seed was not only successfully planted, but also successfully bloomed. Too bad it's only gonna be for the sake of suicide again..."

Roll could not make sense of what the green energy being was saying.

"What the hell are you talking about? What is this? What is happening to me? ANSWER ME!"

The green light completely dimmed for a few moments, then returned to it it's old pattern of brightening and dimming.

"I'm sorry, what I was saying probably made no sense at all. I wish to explain why I'm here, but since I know you won't be able to believe me until I explain how this is happening, I will go ahead and explain that."

"Quite simply, in reality, you are still in Skull Fortress, your neck is still being gripped by the red robot. I basically boosted both your subconscious and your conscious, and right now, what you are seeing, is the result of your conscience mind floating around INSIDE your subconscious. Are you tracking so far?"

Roll shook her head.

"I think I get it. You want to say something to me, so basically my thought processes have increased exponentially due to your influence. Basically, in terms of thought versus reality, you have slowed down time. By either simulation or emulation, while one second passes in reality, about 10 minutes passes in here. Well, mind telling me why your here and what do you want?"

The green energy began to glow brighter than ever.

"My my, you are quite the brilliant one. Well, how do I put this? First off, I am a being of energy. I was created a few years ago. Do you remember when a large robot named Duo came to Earth to destroy the Evil Energy?"

Roll shook her head.

"Well, when Duo gathered up the Darkness that had infected Mega Man, he tried to destroy it with his own, well, for lack of a better term, 'Good Energy'. However, when he did this, there was a small collision between the two energies, and by pure random chance, I was born. A hybrid energy of the good and evil energies."

The world around Roll changed, and the green energy showed the conversation he had with Mega Man before. Roll's eyes widened, as she was beginning to comprehend much more of the situation, and everything that was happening. Roll then spoke.

"But... weren't you destroyed shortly after your conversation with Mega Man?" Roll asked inquisitively.

"Well, to put bluntly, yes I was. It was the result of trying to simultaneously hack you, Protoman, and Bass. However, before I died, I saw something special in you. You have beliefs incredibly similar to mine. You believe in a balance, between good and evil, between peace and war, love and hate, between, well, everything. So, I planted a seed in you, one that would bring me to life, either when you ultimately succeeded in achieving those ideals, or if you ever truly needed me."

"Which is what I meant earlier that I would be committing suicide again. Honestly, even if I do this, I don't know if you can win, but I believe you in you, Mega Man, and Dr. Cossack. But, I will give you all my remaining power and energy, and it might be enough to defeat this 'Zero', or at least escape with your life. I truly hope for the best. Once I die, you will be infused with what little energy I have left, but it also mean that this whole jerry-rigged subconscious deal will end, so once you are awake, you need to react quickly. It seems Zero is ready to finish you off."

"Oh, and one last thing. Since you probably can't defeat Zero, even with my infused power, think about teleportations. Well, I'm out of time. Good luck!"

The energy being choked, and was put out of existence, this time permanently.

--

While Roll was unconscious...

Wily was still alive but badly injured. He had a hard time moving. Wily called out to Skull Fortress computer network.

"Computer... give complete, unrestricted access clearance to Zero..."

Wily was having a hard time speaking, but the computer acknowledged the request and processed it. The computer then informed Zero of Wily's last order. Zero turned his head to his father.

"Zero... please help me, while you finish her off, also began preparations, for... Plan D. Do you understand?"

"Yes father, I figured as much. I'm already sending commands and have begun preparations, transfer should begin shortly."

It was at that time that Roll awoke. She immediately bellowed a rebel yell, and punched Zero on the underside of his arm, causing a chain reaction of electric sparks, which for all of three seconds, screwed up Zero neurologically, enough time for Roll to free herself. The computer system for Skull Fortress made an announcement on some kind of speaker system.

"Secondary body preparations complete. Initiating final sequences."

A monitor that was above Wily's head flickered to life. On the screen, another room, one that was far beneath the earth was shown. In this room, there were two pods connected by a large cable together. One pod was empty, the other one had a human in it. This 'human' was a clone of Dr. Wily, except this clone was approximately twenty years old. But the clone had no soul, no memories to speak of.

Roll then witnessed Dr. Wily teleport away. On the monitor, Wily was now in the previously empty capsule. Roll's eyes went wide as she comprehended what was about to take place.

"I have got to stop him, or this world may never know an end to his madness..."

Zero looked on at Roll in rage.

"You will not make another attempt on fathers life!" 

Roll immediately charged the most powerful shots she could muster with her new power. Though Roll was brilliant, she simply did not have Mega Man's raw strength. Her shots managed to stun or knock back Zero on impact, but she could not inflict any damage. Zero simply took every shot and kept charging at her.

A violent battle ensued. Roll and Zero were exchanging blows at incredible speed, but no matter what Roll did, she couldn't do anything to Zero. Zero's speed, strength, and reaction times were too much for her.

"Damn it all. I wish I knew what the green one meant by 'think about teleportations...'"

She then realized what he meant. Wily had successfully teleported far underground, and Zero had teleported from Light Labs. That probably meant that Skull Fortress's active anti-teleportation shielding was inactive. Roll immediately began to put all her power into dodging while trying to repair Purgatory Man's white noise ability. Meanwhile, the intercom system made another announcement.

"Phase one complete. Neurological pathways, memories, and all other vital systems outside of Phase 2 complete. Zero, Dr. Wily has programmed the system to not begin Phase 2 without your authorization. Do you wish to proceed?"

Zero screamed loudly.

"Yes! Begin the soul transfer process now!"

The computer responded.

"Confirmed access authority. Phase 2 initiating. Soul transfer system will be completed in approximately 15 minutes. Have a nice day!"

Roll thought to herself.

"Shit, I have got to hurry..." 

She managed to repair the white-noise functionality for the katana. She activated the field, and the room was engulfed with nothing but bright light. Zero could not see or sense a thing. Meanwhile Roll ran to the monitor, and planted the beacon she was carrying behind said monitor. She then ran to the other side of the room and deactivated the katana's effect. Zero looked on as Roll teleported out to Cossack Labs.

"Damn it, I should have finished her off. No matter, fathers health and safety are more important now."

Zero headed down to the subterranean area of Skull Fortress and headed towards the pods. Zero put his hand on the container that held Dr. Wily's old body.

"Father, you will be alright now..."

----

Roll arrived in Cossack Labs.

"Doctor, there is no time. Fire the satellite cannon now!"

Dr. Cossack pushed his glasses up with his middle and index fingers.

"I understand..."

Cossack immediately began to punch in various commands into the terminal in front of him.

"Alright Roll. Said goodbye to Wily. The cannon will fire in 45 seconds. No matter how far underground he is, no matter what kind of armor or shielding he is hiding behind, everything, including him, will be purged from this world. Sorry to put you through that Roll."

Roll smiled weakly.

"No trouble at all, and good riddance. I could use some repairs and maintenance though, you mind?"

Cossack smiled.

"No no, you deserve that and a lot more. Let's head for the repair lab. Ill fix you up in a jiffy."

----

Zero looked solemn and yet impatient. This emotion was interrupted however.

"WARNING WARNING WARNING! The satellite has began charging up and is currently targeting Skull Fortress! Expected impact in 35 seconds."

Zero just waived it off.

"There's no way Cossack's weapon can reach us down here."

A nearby monitor turned on. On it, Dr. Wily's face appeared.

"Father, what are you doing? We have to finish your soul transfer."

Dr. Wily merely shook his head with sadness.

"No, we longer have the time for that. Don't worry Zero, one day I will be back, but it will take much longer than anticipated. I am quite familiar with Cossacks weapon. This place will be annihilated. But if I am going down, I'm taking that bastard with me. Zero, as your creator, I have two last orders for you, and you will follow them. First transfer my soul into computer system D-9. Second, whatever you do, you must survive until I return, no matter how long it takes. Do you understand."

Zero shed tears, but understood his orders and carried out the first one swiftly.

"Now then, time to show Cossack what he is dealing with."

The satellite cannon fired, and down came a concentrated, coherent nuclear beam of energy. It ripped through the fortress like a hot knife through butter. Zero sealed himself in a capsule, which then began to descend with it's own built in elevator, even farther underground. Everything above Zero was destroyed and wiped from existence. Wily was dead, and would never return. The above explosions caused the elevator cables to snap, and the capsule fell to the ground below violently.

And for over a century... that capsule would remain there, unbothered.

-----

Cossack immediately shut down Roll and began routine maintenance checks and began to repair Roll's inner circuitry, then fixed her external components. Just as Cossack finished, a nearby monitor began flashing loudly and brightly. Cossack ran over to the console and read the report.

"SHIT! That bastard! Right before the cannon fired, he hacked into it's systems... but what could he possibly do now?"

Then Cossack froze in fear, as he continued to read the information.

"The satellite, its changing target... it's aimed at my lab and will fire in 20 seconds. No... No... No!!!"

Cossack acted quickly and desperately. Cossack quickly placed Roll in a nearby stasis chamber designed for robots, and sealed it. He then punched in a few commands into the capsule's terminal, and the capsule itself teleported into the area of Cossack's lab with the heaviest shielding. He set the device to wake Roll up in 150 years.

The satellite fired it's last shot, and completely and utterly destroyed it's intended target, with Cossack along with it.

--

The shielding around the room Roll was in managed to absorb most of the impact from the satelite weapon. However, Roll would never awaken from her slumber. In Cossack's hurry, he made a grave miscalculation. The power generator that fed the capsule was located outside the shielded room. Since there was no power being fed, and in turn, the capsule couldn't feed Roll energy, Roll died two years later. Her systems, everything, it was gone.

The world would most certainly become a different place. Dr.'s Wily, Light and Cossack were dead. Mega Man was destroyed. Roll was completely without power and trapped in place where she would never be found. Zero's capsule was completely covered in debris. He would remain there a long time.

The decisions of one whimsical, short-lived alien changed the fate of Earth forever. But what will the future hold? Only time will tell.

------  
End of Chapter 22

-

End of Saga 1

------

Well, I hoped everyone enjoyed my first fan fic ever. I am already working on another Fan Fic. Though it is not a direct sequel per se, Saga 2 will have story ties with this particular story.

If you have any comments or opinions about my story, feel free to share.

Saga 2: Delusions of Grandeur will be coming... hopefully in the next 2-3 weeks.

Thank you for reading my story. Good day.


End file.
